El Resistirse es Opcional
by ElFillAntroP0
Summary: Vaya que nombre tan aburrido, aunque la historia es muy rara ¿no creen? Hay sexo, violencia, alguna que otra palabra ofensiva, referencias, y muchas cosas que solo descubrirán si leen esta novela. Pasen y diviértanse leyendo, espero que les guste no soy el mejor escritor ni tampoco el más diario pero lo intento, aunque no tenga muchas reviews solo entren y ríanse de mi estupidez!:D
1. De Mal en PEOR

ABRIL 05/04/15

¿?¿"Ubicación: Desconocida"¿?¿

"(Narrador Formal)"

Es de noche, una hermosa noche, con el cielo despejado y estrellado.

Si se observa con claridad se puede notar las constelaciones de Virgo y Aries también la de Escorpio. De forma solemne la inigualable Luna, como un insignificante farol en el seno de la abominable noche, irradiaba una blanca y pura luz.

Tal resplandor inundaba y sumergía un bosque cercano, eliminando así la negrura más espesa; desdé una cueva hasta la más insignificante madriguera de un ratón.

Cambiando de tema, puede observarse sin lugar a duda desde el aleteo de un murciélago como ardillas durmiendo, y si se presta el oído al más mínimo sonido; podría escucharse un búho cantar y a un grillo tocar.

Sin perder tiempo volvamos al centro de la historia, tal parece es esta cabaña, pare ser modestos su altura eran 8m, su ancho 6m y su largo 12m. Con interés nótese, que cumple del papel de un bar, y si, está en medio del bosque; pero tan oculta no está debido a un camino situado desde la entrada hasta una pequeña villa.

Dejando de lado el narrador en tercera persona, demos comienzo a está historia.

"(Narrador en Primera Persona)"

*Bueno, mi nombre es Dave, y si, es muy simple, tengo 30 años aproximadamente; pero la gente me da de 20. Trato de no ser arrogante, pero mi cuerpo se mantiene, suelo ser un imán para las chicas, puede que piensen que es bueno, pero se equivocan. Para mi es común dejar corazones rotos, como si me pagaran por eso y porque lo hago si el amor es lo más hermoso en la vida, aquí les va la razón:

¡NO CREO EN EL AMOR!

Hace mucho tiempo me dejo de importar el amor, pero eso es otra historia.

He visto cosas inimaginables, en cierta ocasión me he puesto a pensar que el mismo Howard Phillips Lovecraft me había gastado una broma, usando una pluma y escribiendo así en el papel majestuoso e inerte del destino. Pero no, conocí a ese hombre y sabía muy bien que al humor no se dedicaba.

Soy Eterno, y un viajero, cazador, detective, maestro, comediante y estilista del destino; pero no me confundan con los señores del Tiempo porque soy más atractivo. Solo soy un hombre común, ayudando a gente común.

Ese soy yo, mi nombre es Dave…*

| (Coloquen el link si les parece correcto) |

watch?v=Cisk_9uTW0o

&amp;Dave entro tranquilamente al bar, a nadie parece importarle su presencia se acerca al cantinero y le dice&amp;:

° Dave: Un vaso con jugo de limón, por favor.

&amp;De repente todos se ríen&amp;.

° Hombre en el bar 1#: Ja ja ja ja que delicado, muchacho la guardería está en la Villa ja ja ja ja.

° Mujer en el bar 2#: ¿Acaso no tienes huevos niño, o debería decir niña, eh?

¿O es que también le pedirás al cantinero un par de huevos, que yo sepa todos los hombres tienen unos no?

° Cantinero: Ignóralos chico, solo se pasaron con la bebida, eso es todo.

&amp;El cantinero le trajo su juego. Momentáneamente una figura conocida por nuestro protagonista aparece&amp;.

° ¿?¿?: ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Veo que no has crecido nada.

° Dave: Ja, ¿crecer? ¿Qué es eso? Vos sabes muy bien que no podemos, o ¿me equivoco Doctor?

° Doctor: Mmm, tan sarcástico como siempre, en realidad no has cambiado.

° Dave: ¿A qué viene esta charla tan extraña?

° Doctor: Me atrapaste, la razón de él porque estoy aquí, es que quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué harás ahora, mi querido amigo? ¿A dónde iras?

° Dave: ¿Esa era tu duda? Bueno, si tanto te preocupa te lo diré- traga saliva-

He terminado mi deber aquí, mi ayuda ya no es solicitada.

° Doctor: ¿Estás seguro? Entonces, ¿Dónde te necesitan?- lo decía con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza-.

° Dave: En un lugar, donde todos se encuentren tristes y angustiados. Espera siento… debo salir de aquí…

&amp;Salieron de la cantina no sin antes haberle pagado al cantinero y a los clientes. Solo era terror, puro terror, ver a Dave matar a diestra y siniestra mujeres y hombres que anteriormente lo habían calumniado; no discrimino a nadie.

Yacían sus cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por toda la cabaña, para el Doctor parecía serle normal ver todo eso, ya que era su amigo de antaño&amp;.

| (Pongan este link para ambientar) |

watch?v=qnaBQlMwZbU

° Dave: Si mal no recuerdo mi brazalete de esmeralda sintió magia en esa dirección, mmm a ver, lo tengo en ese bosque.

° Doctor: ¿Porque será que siempre estás relacionado con la naturaleza? Bueno vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esto.

&amp;Se adentraron al bosque y cada tanto su brazalete reaccionaba con fuertes impulsos, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar&amp;.

° Dave: Mira es detrás de esa cascada, entremos.

° Doctor: Oye Dave si sabes el pasado, el presente y el futuro, ¿entonces dime que encontraremos ahí?

° Dave: Si te lo digo sería sencillo, aunque no será encontrar sino que nos encuentre. Pero bueno un poco de suspenso no hace mal.

&amp;Al parecer alguien los encontró y los observaba desde las sombras&amp;.

"(Narrador en Primera Persona)"

[Perspectiva de Dave]

Un lugar húmedo, posibilitaría la disminución de la insolación, ya que es común que cuando alguien muy débil, al pasar de una dimensión a otra tenga fiebre muy alta, claro está las únicas personas que no sufren ese infortunio somos el Doctor y yo.

Es una cascada, tendría agua potable y al parecer está demasiado alejado del suelo, podría protegerse de la fauna hostil, hay árboles cerca así que podría obtener leña y al parecer en el suelo hay un lago. Si no me equivoco y lo dudo, tiene la vida sentada hasta que se recupere o lo atrapen, lo que venga primero.

Entraremos a la cueva, luego le preguntare al Doctor su opinión, aunque creo que coincidiremos.

No creo que tengamos problemas con el "invitado", bueno tomando en cuenta que el Doctor es "pacifista" y mi infinita fuerza podemos solucionar este problema en un santiamén.

"(Vuelven a los diálogos)"

° Dave: Me aburro, ya sal, no pienses que no sabía de tu existencia. Mira si no sales yo te sacare, contare hasta tres, sino sales entonces será muy divertido-tenía una expresión sádica-.

1…

2…

3…

Bueno te lo advertí.

° Doctor: Él te lo advirtió, entonces será demasiado doloroso para ti amigo…

° ¿?¿?: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

° Doctor: Tus preguntas y respuestas muy pronto serán respondidas, antes nosotros tenemos las nuestras, ven de forma pacífica y charlemos juntos; tomemos un mate miremos las estre…

&amp;Antes de terminar la oración Dave jugo la primer ficha, y en un solo movimiento de su mano, el movió su mano dando un corte al aire, deforesto un bosque completo y destruyó media montaña.

De entre los escombros salió una figura, bípeda y pálida, demasiado débil como para mantenerse, no poseía demasiada altura y además parecía ser un reptil, esperen el cuerpo se desploma sin sentido dejando un pequeño sonido de dolor&amp;.

° Dave: Bueno Doctor creo que nos despedimos aquí, nos veremos otro día- levantando el cuerpo- me necesitan; espero que cuides bien de esta dimensión.

&amp;Saluda al Doctor y desaparece en un haz de luz&amp;.

° Doctor: Si, bueno que despedida tan extraña, ya se la veía venir, pero bueno algún día nos encontraremos Dave; algún día... espera donde están las llaves de la T.A.R.D.I.S creo que las deje por algún bolsillo, mmm…

&amp;En algún otra extraña dimensión&amp;.

"(Narrador en Primera Persona)"

A ver, en algún lugar deje esa marca, ajá la encontré pero que bien la escondí, bueno así me librare de los cazadores de tesoros; esto debe ir a donde siempre debió ir… al museo de Ponyville eso espero.

Manos a la obra, no puedo exponer esto al público hasta que sepa que es y su historia, si mal no recuerdo ¿debo usar el cifrado caesar o el cifrado atbash? no espera no logro entender bien este mensaje:

&amp;Mensaje o leyenda en lo que parece una pared oxidada de plata, metal inexistente en esa dimensión&amp;.

Apenas se puede entender:

pDavepppespsuppnombre,ppsufrimientoppsuppProfesión,ppEnseñarppsu anhelopp[]p

pNoppDiscrimina,ppNippelpptiempopppuedeppconppELpp(π).ppEsppsuperiorapptupppeorppSueÑo{}p

pdEmodappNOpphablespp,ppCoRReppoppHuye;ppNOππYAππESTAππALLI…

Ί ***

Que rayos, ahhh- típico puchero de niña cuando esta triste- y pensaba que podía llevarme el crédito, soy un asco en lo que hago… pero espera creo que conozco a alguien interesado en ayudarme, jajaja JAJAJAJA- subió el tono de su risa-.

Dejemos de lado ese momento un poco raro y vayamos con esa persona.

&amp;En otro lado de esa misma dimensión&amp;.

No, no, no, no, no, algo debió haber salido mal no es posible que suceda esto; seguí las instrucciones paso a paso debo de hablar con la Princesa seguro ella sabe cómo resolver esto. En que lio te metiste Twilight Sparkle, bueno no es totalmente mi culpa él se ofreció para ayudarme, técnicamente pero moralmente lo es, si es mi culpa pero siempre existe una solución- galopa más deprisa-.

"(Narrador en Tercera Persona)"

¿Existe solución al problema presentado por estos personajes misteriosos? ¿Será acaso Dave un ser de poderes sumamente infinitos? ¿Qué pasará si nuestro antagonista llega a esta dimensión sin previa invitación?

Bueno en primer lugar si gastamos tanto tiempo en concentrándonos en responder estas preguntas no ganaremos nada, sim embargo porque no dejamos que la historia las responda sola…

&amp;Dave llegó a esa dimensión…&amp;.

"(Diálogos)"

° Dave: Para gustos los colores no Señor, bueno un pequeño paso de Dave y un gran paso al abismo para este pueblo, ja ja ja – su tono de voz es grave- espera antes de "enseñarles" debo atender a este pobre ser que se cruzó conmigo, un hospital un hospital un hospital (Dave apareció en la fuente de la plaza) ohhhhh espera un castillo, majestuoso y amplio; ahí le darán atención médica… un momento si yo tengo curación ilimitada pero que distraído. En fin comencemos con su "recuperación"

&amp;Dave activa al parecer su collar el cual tenía una piedra, espera comienza a brillar y de repente el cuerpo se sana&amp;.

° Dave: Bueno a ver mejor lo dejo en aquel local de pasteles-deja al cuerpo en una silla y toca la campanilla para llamar la atención del dueño-] Vamos a ver como es, el castillo tan grande, vamos a ver como es la dimensión rosa. Me dijeron que estos suelos siempre son tan vírgenes como ves… [

(] [Cuando alguien tararea una canción)

&amp;De repente sin mover ni siquiera un solo dedo, se impulsa a una velocidad de 210km/m rompiendo así la barrera del sonido, mientras tanto…&amp;.

° Twilight Sparkle: Bueno ya llegué espero que la Princesa se encuentre.

° Princesa ¿?¿?: Hola Twilight que inoportuna sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

° Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Celestia- hace una reverencia-disculpe las molestias pero hubo un problema, es que… y-o h—i-ce, hice desaparecer a Spike. Lo siento Princesa no era mi intención solo probaba un hechizo nuevo, pensé que usted podría saber dónde se encuentra ahora, ¿lo detecta?

° Princesa Celestia: A decir verdad su esencia desapareció por unos instantes pero luego la detecte con más potencia, sigue en Ponyville, en Sugarcube Corner, también detecto la esencia de Pinkie Pie, tu amiga.

° Twilight Sparkle: Afumm, es un alivio escuchar eso, gracias Princesa, volveré a mi trabajo.

&amp;Pasemos al narrador en Tercera Persona para ver cómo le va a Dave&amp;.

"(Narrador en Tercera Persona)"

Todo comenzó así:

"(diálogos)"

° Guardia 1#: Diculpe no se les permite entrar a desconocidos al castillo, sin tener una cita previa.

° Dave: Lo siento pero será mejor para usted si me deja pasar.

° Guardia 2#: Ya se lo hemos dicho, no pasará y listo, no queremos lastimarlo humano.

#(LOS HABITANTES DE LA DIMENSION, ES DECIR LOS PONIES, ESTAN YA ACOSTUMBRADOS A VER HUMANOS, YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE LUEGO DE VARIOS OTROS FICS DE HUMANOS EN PONYVILLE, PERO NO METERE PERSONAJES OC AJENOS SIN PEDIR PERMISO A SU CREADOR) #

° Dave: Bueno, si no me deja pasar contare hasta tres, pero le advierto es mas divertido cuando se resisten

1…

2…

3…

° Guardia 2#: ¿Hacernos qué?, humano, no he visto ninguno hasta ahora con un pésimo sentido de la mod…

&amp;No termino la frase ya que se había dado cuenta de que a su compañero le faltaba medio lóbulo frontal, su cerebro equino se había partido a la mitad, sus ojos se encontraban mirando la suelo y su cuerpo yacía reverenciando a Dave, de un momento a otro sin sentir el más mínimo dolor pudo observar una mano blanca como la grana, penetrar su pecho y a si mismo ver como su latente corazón era removido; seguía vivo y su corazón iba determinando con aflojo el tiempo restante de su vida. Mas no le bastó porque separo sus extremidades de su cuerpo y las desolló arrancando cada pedazo de piel, musculó, y tendones rompiendo así sus venas como las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Con solo verlo compartías su sufrimiento y hasta querías no estar en su lugar porque contempló como cada órgano era pulverizado, de forma minuciosa para dejarlo con vida, y luego ser diseminados en su sangre utilizándolos Dave sus ropajes como una esponja de vinagre antes de que ascienda al seol.

Todo ocurrió en 2 minutos, le llaman "El que Enseña".

No le basto porque al darse vuelta una legión de guardias quienes presenciaron con terror la escena, estaban enfurecidos con el solo deseo de venganza, errónea fue su decisión ya que sin dudarlo, a diestra y a siniestra masacró como un rayo; a cada uno de los infortunados.

A unos les rompía el tórax, la cabeza, los genitales, les arrancaba el pelo junto con sus tejidos más cercanos, les pulverizaba los ojos y luego con su mano les rompía el cuello, agujeraba sus cuerpos con sus dedos dejando escapar la sangre roja plateada, azulada y rojo oscuro por propiamente dichos agujeros.

Pintaba el piso de rojo como si de un pintor se tratase, con estilo escribía Dave, Maestro, El Alemán, podría decirse sus apodos, ¿un poco arrogante no? Dejaba esparcidos sus cuerpos malolientes y degradados mostrando así ver así su costumbre de dejar su marca luego de cumplir un recado. Los suelos verdes eran rojos, los arboles también como la llamativa puerta de entrada azul.

Con escándalo abrió la puerta y dejo ver su tamaño todo teñido de rojo, era un ser de 2m, y su espalda de 0,70cm, era fornido y poseía pelos en el brazo, su simple mirada de color azul te helaba el alma. En sí era un simple heraldo de la muerte.

Las ciudadanas lo observaban con asombro y duda a la vez que sus mentes afloraban recuerdos de lo que sucedería si se metiesen con el Titán.

Sin preámbulos el horrible ser dijo:

"Vengo a Enseñar"&amp;.

**Hola soy el autor y vengo a aclarar dudas, la historia de por sí estaba incompleta y me encontraba un poco inseguro, luego de una larga discusión de "que sí que no" por fin he logrado volverla decente y agradable a su vista, disfrútenla si les parece o sino critiquen la a su gusto, acepto comentarios positivos tanto como negativos, ya que siempre me digo " del error a la victoria".**

**Bueno en fin díganme que cambios quieren que le sucedan a esta historia o si me equivoque en algo, yo hago todo esto porque amó escribir. Si no creo en el amor pero si el amor a las cosas inmateriales ja ja ja.**

**Hasta luego muchas gracias por leer y comentar o dejar un comentario o review acerca de la historia porque no solo ustedes se expresan sino que me siento satisfecho al ver que les gusta esta historia o no. **

**:? Nos veremos mañana.**


	2. La Muerte tiene nombre

ABRIL 08/04/15

*PONYVILLE*

"(Narrador Formal)"

Especulando alguien podría decir que en el castillo la estaban pasando de la mejor manera posible, ya que desde lejos se observaba una gran fuente, imponente de un sospechoso liquido de color rojo carmesí. Claro que no se podía identificar, desde una distancia tan exagerada, dado que era el producto de la impaciencia de Dave, uno podía pensar de una u otra forma.

Lamentablemente no podemos decir lo mismo de los que se encontraban en el castillo en ese momento, sin embargo parece irle bien al personaje desconocido llamado Spike, quien se encontraba ahora mucho mejor.

Sé que al mencionar la situación de nuestra victima te emocionaras pensando que ahora aclararemos lo que está ocurriendo en Ponyville, debo decir que te equivocas ya que por ahora no nos importa su situación, no te preocupes ya hablaremos de él. Dejando de lado esa aclaración volvamos a lo que si nos incumbe, ser de una forma un narrador.

El cielo parecía vestirse de luto, demostrando su tristeza y respeto por las ya caídas almas de los honorables guardias, que en un intento de "valía innecesaria" trataron de detener a un ser demasiado subestimado. Bueno el castillo donde ocurrieron los hechos será describido luego de suceder el desastre, ya que si conoces la serie deberías saber con detalle cómo es seas o no un fan, bueno la estructura poseía una simple característica, era fuente de la mayor epicidad posible en la historia de Hasbro, era ahora desconcertante el simple hecho de verlo y tener en mente la antigua fachada, todo por impacientarse. Es posible, que ahora los vidrios tengan un color rojo oscuro más detallado en la puerta, la cual parecía estar pintada; tristemente no era el mejor momento para hacer una decoración.

Bueno se suponía que sería un escritor formal como en el primer tomo pero tengo un bloqueo mental lo que no me permite usar mi vocabulario extendido.

&amp;A ver, con más detalle volvamos a la escena que hizo nuestro querido amigo, Twilight y la Princesa Celestia se encontraban con su peor enemigo, un humano totalmente omnipotente, no del todo ya que había un poder encima de él; jojo les he spoileado un capitulo demasiado lejano a este. Lo siento no era mi intención, pero concentrándonos en el presente hablemos sobre Dave, quien rebusco en lo más profundo de su corazón y libero su peor temor, alguien que no podía ser vencido jamás.

El cielo liberó todo su pesar por tener que observar semejante castigo a inocentes equinos, al liberarlo limpió los alrededores y al cuerpo del asesino.

Entonces cayó un trueno sobre el cuerpo de Dave y lo ilumino mostrando su verdadera apariencia, es alto de 2m y 0,70cm de anchura de espalda, su tez es blanca y tiene un sombrero de cuero negro, bordes dorados y con un símbolo parecido a este:(usen este link para ver el símbolo)

art/Simbolo-De-Dave-525683853?ga_submit_new=10%253A1428539374

Bueno ese símbolo era su insignia, también tenía unos ojos azules, su pelo negro, sus brazos eran exageradamente robustos con bellos, (por favor no exageren tanto, bueno un poco si ya que es necesario) una camisa purpura con bordes blancos tanto como sus bolsillos y botones, es una camisa de vestir lisa, desde su primer botón al segundo desprendido, su brazo derecho tiene una manga arremangada hasta sus bíceps, el pantalón era verde claro y es un modelo jin también con bordes azules y sus bolsillos con bordes blancos, posee una cangurera o riñonera color rojo simple con cierres blancos que poseía un espacio interdimensional infinito y el mismo símbolo del sombrero posicionado mirando a la izquierda como la misma.

Hablando sobre sus armas, él tenía dos pistolas una hecha de pura esmeralda con balas de esmeralda y una hecha también de rubí puro con sus balas respectivas, tenía dos espadas una retráctil estilo Star Wars su filo era de diamante liquidó y su mango era de zafiro con incrustaciones de Agatha, la llevaba en su hombro izquierdo y tenía una espada nórdica de doble filo, el cual era de cuarzo y Agatha, su mango de jaspe con una aleación de oro y un ópalo destacándose en el medio de tal. Su filo es de hierro puro mezclado con corindón, solo una parte de él, y la parte restante es de hierro puro con cuarzo blanco, hay una línea de mercurio separando a las dos.

En sus manos tenía tatuado unos ojos, estos eran verdes, en la izquierda un brazalete de esmeralda, plata y como un ojo, el diamante en el centro, todo en un solo accesorio.

En la derecha unos anillos de zafiro, esmeralda, oro, diamante, rubí, mercurio, cuarzo, Agatha, jade y cuarzo citrino. Esta mano es demasiado especial, ya que en el futuro escribiré muchas cosas demasiados épicas sobre esta mano, donde la usa en contra de sus enemigos o a su favor.

Sus ojos son de color azul y dicen que solo verlo te enamorarías, su vista es superior a la de águila, y al verte te arrancaba el alma.

Seguro pensaran que mi OC es demasiado poderoso y se quejaran algunos, a otros les agradara mi idea pero yo no busco el darle a mi personaje el típico principio simple, débil y apenas fuerte, jamás me verán dejar a mi personaje desamparado; mi único objetivo es hacer que Dave no tenga redundancia en la historia y los personajes alrededor tengan mayor participio.

No tiene lógica, lo sé pero bueno, no es necesario que tenga lógica esta historia, cuando vean la historia hasta el final comprenderán que todo estaba calculado de forma minuciosa y fue preparado para sus gustos, todo está muy bien planeado en mi mente, la mente inmadura de un joven un poco sádico y sin principios de moral.

Espero que a nuestros amigos allá en Equestria les valla muy bien, ya que no se enfrentan a un simple humano&amp;.

"(Diálogos)"

° Dave: Hola, me conocen como Dave, lo siento, mis más sinceras disculpas por haber entrado de esta forma tan irrespetuosa a su dimensión y a su castillo.

Quiero inclinarme a ustedes pero puedo observar a simple vista que su especie es demasiado incivilizada y a la vez no merece mis respetos.

° Twilight: Sera estúpido este humano, Princesa por favor permítame acabar con su existencia. Sera muy breve para no darle sufrimiento alguno.

° Princesa Celestia: Twilight te doy mí permiso para ejecutar a este miserable humano, me da mala espina el solo vero, parece tener un corazón lleno de odio, luego quiero que limpies los cadáveres de los guardias, aquí no ha pasado nada.

° Twilight: Claro Princesa, ahora mismo lo ejecutare y limpiare los restos. *Maldición que desastre causaste humano, encima para colmar el vaso tenías que matar a los soldados, ¿Quién eres para empezar?*

° Dave: Espero que no intenten nada irrespetuoso, miren que soy su invitado, me envío Él, por favor intenten no darle mala impresión.

° Twilight: Cállate miserable escoria, no mereces recibir el respeto de la Princesa Celestia, te destruiré con mi magia nivel 10.

&amp;El nivel de magia, pelea, manejo de la espada, etc. son todos los años de experiencia en los que se mejoró esa habilidad. No sé si recuerdan el nivel de karate Gyojin de One Piece, bueno algo así&amp;.

&amp;Entonces Twilight al instante se tele transportó al frente de Dave y con sus cascos delanteros al juntarlos reunió una gran cantidad de magia, entonces lo empujó hacia el vientre de nuestro amigo y hubo un flash de luz que cubrió la sala&amp;.

° Twilight: Já, no creo que hayas sobrevivido a mi ataque… …ra por… ...

&amp;De repente se muestra el cuerpo de nuestro querido amigo sin ni un solo rasguño, si ni un solo rasguño, es más los cascos de Twilight ahora sangraban y el lugar que se encontraba cerca de la zona se hundió u agrieto.

Dave ni siquiera se inmuto del golpe, y solo tenía una mirada seca, sádica, llena de furia. Solo movía de un lado a otro su lengua, con una sonrisa imitando al Joker, acto seguido simplemente movió su dedo y empujo a la pony, solo uso una mínima parte de su fuerza, pero el golpe fue mortal; en un instante el cuerpo de Twilight fue llevado a la coma instantánea si no hubiera sido por Celestia, quien ya había previsto esta situación y tele transportó su cuerpo con el de la herida.

Yacía inconsciente la equina, llena de hematomas y llagas, en muy mal estado, pero no se puede decir lo mismo del interior del castillo, el cual estaba muy destruido y solo quedaba en pie el patio, si el castillo se había partido a la mitad con el leve movimiento de Dave y el desafortunado cuerpo de Twilight.

Luego de salvar a la súbdita, se mueven a Ponyville, donde ellas creen que estarán a salvo&amp;.

° Dave: Tan rápido se despiden, no es sorprendente ya que yo sabía de esto de antemano, pero bueno, siempre es más divertido experimentarlo que evitarlo. Siento su presencia desde lejos, deben estar en ese pueblo, quisiera ir sin embargo debo de arreglar este desastre, ya que su destino no es que yo actué antes de tiempo, les daré tiempo de prepararse.

Espero recordar cómo era el castillo antes de destruirlo, tomara tiempo eso sí, pongámonos manos a la obra.

*(Cuando habla el personaje en cuestión y parece que estuviera en sus pensamientos, está hablando en voz alta)*

° Princesa Celestia: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuánto demorara el tratamiento, Zecora?

° Zecora: Bien no podría decirte ya que ni del tiempo dueña soy, quiero contarte si se trata de sanar buena yo soy.

*(Las rimas no son mi profesión si así fuere muy pobre sería yo)*

° Princesa Celestia: ¿Tú crees que ese ser vuelva?

° Zecora: Los humanos raros son, mas no es complicado conocer su corazón. Fácil es saber dónde irá, para cubrir su mal regresará. Sí duda alberga en su interior, buscara sin duda algo mejor.

&amp;Entran a una habitación donde se pueden ver siete sombras, una de ellas bípeda y la otra más grande que las demás. Felizmente se observa una escena preparada para una cirugía con urgencia.

Graciosamente se oyen unas frases que están demasiado fuera de tono y no provocarían risa a no ser que tengas una mente sádica&amp;.

° Pinkie Pie: Twili, Twili, al estar lastimada; ¿puedes bailar? ¿Te dejan hacer fiestas? ¿Te duele si te golpeo aquí?

&amp;Al momento golpeo a la herida y resonó en toda la habitación un gemido de dolor tan agudo que superaba los 1880 decibeles&amp;.

° Pinkie Pie: Te duele, le duele, ¿estás sana? ¿Ya te sanaste? ¿Cuándo se sanara Zecora?

° Zecora: Callarte debes ya, o sino más le dolerá. Con un golpe lo harás si sigues hablando más.

° Twilight: Debo pararme, debo...

Preciso es el descansar para poderte mejorar, ¿o prefieres de un puntazo volverte a parar? No debiste de pelear si no podías ganar, más el corazón malvado prefería matar.

Aquel humano muy raro actuó, como si se tratase de venganza el correspondió, al no ver otra opción la Princesa conjuro como una canción.

Si me preguntas a mí se tele transportó, tratándote como a un paquete te llevó.

° Pinkie Pie: Bueno, ya me calló…

&amp;Pone la típica cara infantil cuando está triste&amp;.

° Applejack: No estés triste terroncito, sino lo haces no se mejorara, no te preocupes atraparemos al responsable.

° Rainbow Dash: ¡SI! Y cuando lo tenga en mis manos lo machacare, lo golpeare y lo llevare a un calabozo, para que se ponga a pensar en sus propios actos.

° Rarity: No seas tan violenta cariño, simplemente debemos dejarlo en manos de las Princesas. Solamente espero que le den esos horribles atuendos a rayas, así al menos reflexionara y se verá más gordo.

° Rainbow Dash: Claaaaaaaro- movía los ojos haciendo un círculo hacia la izquierda- al menos lo golpearemos.

° Fluttershy: Chicas, ustetetedes creen ¿que regrese ese monstruo?-temblando de miedo-

° Rainbow Dash: No tengas miedo está muy lejos del pueblo, ¿a no ser que esté detrás de ti?

&amp;Dijo un Boo muy estremecedor que hizo saltar a la pony&amp;.

° Rainbow Dash: ¿Quién se cree ese humano, como para molestar a mi amiga y a la Prince…

&amp;No termino la frase ya que desde las sombras salía una figura un tanto extraña, bípeda, demasiado alta, nadie creía que era lo que estaban viendo&amp;.

° Dave: Es de mala educación huir ante un invitado, también lo es el intentar atacarlo, esperaba más de ti Princesa, y de tus súbditos también-quien aterrados lo miraban-

¿Acaso no saben lo incomodo que me ponen al mirarme así? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes? ¿Hay un monstruo atrás mío?

Quiero enmendar mi error, ¿Cómo se encuentra la plebeya?

° Zecora: Muy mal está debes de saber, más por culpa tuya ha de perecer. Si con razón de maldad viniste, sanarla tiene que ser un chiste.

Te lo suplico por favor, no la molestes o será peor, enmiéndalo de corazón y cantaremos una canción.

° Dave: Puf, por favor, es tarea sencilla, solo quiten a esa pony celeste de en medio.

&amp;Dave entonces comenzó a curar a Twilight, usando ese collar que brillaba intensamente, luego de sanarla todos fueron a la biblioteca y no se imaginaran lo que ocurrió&amp;.

° Princesa Celestia: Estas arrestado humano, cede o será peor para ti.

° Todas las ponies: ¡Síííííí!

&amp;Era una emboscada preparada por la Princesa Luna, Celestia le comunico al respecto y así idearon un plan.

Lastimosamente no sucedió lo previsto&amp;.

° Dave: Soy impaciente por favor, todos tranquilos y déjenme irme de este lugar, solo debo hablar con su regente, contare hasta tres, sino lo hacen procederé a moverme.

° Princesa Luna: Cállate infeliz, ¿acaso no te sientes arrepentido de hacerle eso a nuestra amiga Twilight?

° Dave: 1…

° Guardias: Ataquen, no se priven el usar su fuerza bruta.

° Dave: 2…

° Fluttershy: Tengo miedo.

° Dave: 3…

° Guardias: ¡Ríndete!

° Dave: Creo que me divertiré en esta dimensión, que comience la diversión.

&amp;Para demostrar su fuerza infinita el agarro una ramita del suelo y empezó a mutilar a cada guardia que se atrevía en empuñar su espada contra él. Ojo por ojo, bueno esa era su forma de matar, lenta y precisa, dependiendo del objetivo, sin asco el sacaba columnas de su sitio, descolocaba cuellos y sacaba ojos de sus cuencas.

Al terminar toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y también las ponies, quienes no tardaron en desmayarse al ver terrible acto de maldad, segundos después llovió y limpio la prueba de lo sádico que podía llegar a ser un humano&amp;.

° Dave: No se preocupen Princesas borrare de sus mentes el terror a la sangre, las haré menos sensibles, bueno al menos no se desmayarán, pero dejaré un recuerdito de mi poder en sus corazones, nos veremos pronto, peores cosas vendrán; todas con mi firma.

&amp;Simplemente desapareció al caer un rayo, no hubo rastro alguno de él, solamente el daño mental causado por la falta de educación.

Fue la primera vez en la historia de Ponyville y toda Equestria, en donde un humano es la propia muerte&amp;.

° Princesa Luna: ¿Hermana?

° Princesa Celestia: Lleva a las chicas a un lugar seguro, debemos avisar a los demás reinos. ¡Derpy Hooves! ¡Derpy Hooves! ¿Dónde estará?

&amp;En algún lugar de Ponyville, se puede ver a una pony, gris, melena amarrilla, ojos graciosos, y llevaba una canasta de muffins.

No le demos importancia a este raro personaje, hablemos sobre Spike, quien se encontró con alguien bastante especial&amp;.

° Spike: Que raro, desperté en el Sugarcube Corner, que yo recuerde Twilight me tele transportó a otra dimensión, y lo más raro es que Pinkie Pie no estaba ahí, bueno al menos el Señor y la Señora Cake me dieron comida, no hay problema caminare hasta mi casa.

¿Qué haces bajo ese árbol humano, por cierto quién eres?

° Dave: Ya despertaste, me alegro, ¿Cómo te sientes? Bueno no debes de recordar nada, pero al menos no tienes ningún hueso roto.

Que estoy diciendo, mi collar hace el mejor trabajo de todos, ni yo confío en mí mismo.

° Spike: Disculpe señor, ¿lo conozco?

° Dave: Disculpa, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Dave, ¿y el tuyo?

° Spike: Me llamó Spike, mucho gusto. ¿De qué estaba hablando hace un momento?

° Dave: Cierto, cierto, yo te curé luego de que aparecieras en la dimensión humana, no iba a dejar que una irregularidad de magia ande vagando por ahí.

En fin, volveré a mi siesta.

° Spike: Disculpe, ¿usted conoce de magia?

° Dave: ¿Quieres aprender? Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte si a cambio me traes la gema más preciosa de una Boutique, ¿Por qué soy tan específico? Porque ese tipo de gemas me puede servir para crear algo que te servirá.

Pero no le digas a nadie de nuestro encuentro, yo lo sé todo, que no se te olvide.

&amp;Al instante Spike corrió, ya que no estaba tan lejos del pueblo, llegó a la Boutique de Rarity y rompió la ventana para poder entrar, se llevó todas las gemas, creo que por glotón, y fue corriendo hacia aquel extraño&amp;.

° Spike: *Lo siento Rarity, pero lo hago para aprender, ahora mi magia se encuentra por debajo del cero, quiero impresionarte, ya verás, seré un gran mago*

&amp;Corría con las gemas y estas hacían ruido, al llegar al árbol, aquel hombre ya estaba parado&amp;.

° Dave: Hola, bien comencemos con tu entrenamiento, primero dame todas esas gemas.

° Spike: Oye tu solo me dijiste una, al menos déjame dos, tengo hambre.

° Dave: Vamos no seas tacaño, estas demasiado relleno, debes dejar de comer demasiado, ¿Cuántas gemas te da esa pony, 20?

° Spike: Bueno, bueno, tranquilo, seamos razonables, toma el 50% por ciento.

° Dave: 50% Por ciento será la cantidad de peso que tienes, dame las gemas.

&amp;Dave se las quita y las levita, eran al menos 500 gemas, luego las gira y al instante se convierten en 10 gemas, de diferentes colores y formas, estas 10 gemas, grandes y protuberantes se fragmentaron en 100 gemas diferentes.

Él solo tomo 10 y las demás se ocultaron en su riñonera, con esas diez formó tres únicos y solidos accesorios: un collar, un brazalete y un casco.

El collar tenía por joya emblema un berilo, el brazalete un cuarzo nevado y el casco un granate.

Luego esos accesorios fueron colocados enfrente de Spike, él debía de elegir cual quería, todos tenían piedras y gemas, transformadas en gemas humanas&amp;.

° Dave: A partir de este momento estos serán los accesorios maestros, de los cuales se matará por conseguirlos, únicamente serán inferiores a los accesorios griegos*(les puse este nombre porque serán en total a las letras del alfabeto griego)* quienes van a ser accesorios ultra nivel 10, finalmente regirán sobre todos los demás accesorios incluyendo a los maestros y griegos ultras nivel 10, los accesorios del Clucht, es decir los míos y los que yo cree personalmente.

Los accesorios más débiles serán de las subdivisiones de los maestros, colgares, brazalete y cascos. Los anillos, aros y guantes serán legendarios, para conseguirlos deberás haber entrenado conmigo.

Ahora elige, cualquiera de estos accesorios, ¿o prefieres entrenar conmigo y conseguir los legendarios o mejor aún quieres ganarte mí confianza para que te cree un accesorio del Clucht?

Cada accesorio puede subirse de nivel y añadirles atributos, sin embargo conlleva un gran costo.

° Spike: Haber, ¿cuál elijo? Me sentiría muy especial si llevo un casco, pero con un brazalete pasaría desapercibido o mejor aún perder la disimulación y usar un collar. No sé cuál elegir.

Elijo al brazalete, no sé porque lo elijo pero no importa, me gusta el color de esa gema.

° Dave: Bien, pero debo de advertirte una cosa, todos los accesorios son metamórficos, es decir cambian de apariencia al usuario, puedes tener las habilidades de esa forma a elegir y puedes mejorarla, usando también la primera forma y la segunda llegaras a ser un gran mago.

Yo creo los accesorios y elijo las formas, por ejemplo un humano espadachín o un karateka, un dragón, un grifo, una hidra, etc.

° Spike: A ver me lo coloco…

&amp;Entonces se coloca el brazalete y de repente en un haz de luz se transforma, en un humano mago, cabello negro, largo y con barba, de unos 1,82 m y con una musculatura media, tenía los ojos blancos y un largo bastón de diamante reforzado con corindón. Al instante Spike sintió la energía de todo lo que lo rodeaba y se atemorizo con la de Dave.

Era monstruosa, se cae sentado y temblando, tenía un pantalón corto de piel de oso y su camisa de seda fina, color verde, era un mago pero todavía necesitaba entrenamiento para poder manejar la magia y su forma al 100%.

Al sentarse y cerrar los ojos levito, pudo leer y entender el corazón de Dave, al intentar Spike esto Dave con solo fruncir el ceño paro la energía de su alma, por un momento no respiro ni pudo moverse, fue generoso porque si no hubiera agradado al humano ya estuviera muerto&amp;.

° Dave: No seas imbécil, jamás debes de leer mi corazón, si lo haces te matare, nadie entendería los motivos del Grandísimo.

Solo yo, tengo el secreto de la verdad, graba esto en tu corazón: SU NOMBRE ES DAVE.

&amp;Aquel humano se empezó a ir lentamente&amp;.

° Spike: ¿Qué paso? Espera no te vayas, sigamos con las lecciones, perdóname por haber intentado leer tu alma.

&amp;En posición de reverencia le pidió perdón, arrodillado y temblando&amp;.

° Dave: Tu tiempo está cerca Spike, ven sígueme, debo enseñarte varias cosas demasiado importantes.

&amp;Spike siguió a Dave, hacia una montaña, con un manantial, cuyas aguas argentinas, tan puras como el alma de un bebe, podían si uno imaginase, el rejuvenecer los años, demostrándole al mundo, que en un simple manantial se podía regocijar la vista&amp;.

° Spike: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

° Dave: Quiero que le pongas un nombre a tu bastón. Cualquier nombre, pero debe ser el que más te gusta, porque desde ahora en adelante, tú y ese bastón serán uno solo. No creas que también es un arma mágica o algo por estilo, solo es un palo cualquiera hecho de corindón. A través de él canalizaras tu magia, pero también puedes hacerlo con tus manos, solo es cuestión de práctica.

Necesito que olvides toda persona, objeto, animal o cualquier otra cosa que ames, debes aprender que la magia no es AMOR, si ves a algún mago usando amor o diciendo que su nivel proviene del amor, no es un mago al 100%, solo usa el 10% de su magia.

El amor no existe, es la clave para ser incluso mi aprendiz.

° Spike: ¡Pero eso es imposible! Nadie puede vivir sin amor, ¿no hay otra forma de ser un gran mago? ¿Acaso usted no cree en el amor?

° Dave: ¡Imbécil!-golpea la cabeza de Spike, empujándolo hacia abajo, enterrando así su cabeza-.

Si crees en el amor no serás un gran mago, dudo que seas mi aprendiz, ¿quieres que mate a esa tal Rarity que amas tanto, para que dejes esa estúpida idea del AMOR?

&amp;Saca su cabeza de la tierra&amp;.

° Spike: ¿Qué dijiste? Como te atrevas a tocar a Rarity juro que te mato, bueno al menos hare que te duelan los nudillos.

° Dave: Para el colmo tienes la intención de defenderla, por si fuera poco ella ni siquiera está percatada de tu existencia. Los jóvenes de hoy en día están demasiado adelantados.

¿Al menos quieres usar tu magia al 50%? ¿O prefieres aprender a pelear estilo melé o con tu bastón?

° Spike: Creo que usar mi magia al 50% está muy bien, ¿cuando comenzamos?

° Dave: En este mismo instante.

*(Narrador Formal)*

Entonces Dave y Spike entrenaron, varios días, meses y un año completo, pero lamentablemente no le iba tan bien a sus amigas.

Estas estaban… bueno no sabría decirles cómo se encontraban, mejor sigan leyendo. Al parecer tanto como las aves del cielo como las fieras del bosque y los titanes del mar, estaban todos en un estado paralizado, es decir, ni siquiera el mínimo respirar salía de sus cuerpos, ahora parecían inertes.

Como si el tiempo hubiera encaprichado sus actos, justificándose por el mero hecho de ser el Tiempo, por un capricho todo ahora estaba parado, ni las nubes, algodón blanco como la nieve, aquel algodón que acostumbra vagar libremente por los cielos, ahora estaban parados; como si de una orden todo y cuantos todos en esta dimensión parecían parados.

Nuestros queridos amigos ni parecían inmutarse ante tal fenómeno, de una inmensa magnitud, bueno parecía que Dave tenía conocimiento ante tal situación y era demasiado obvio quien era el encargado de semejante atrocidad. Dave había parado el tiempo a su antojo, quien sabe cuál eran sus intenciones, es imposible determinar los verdaderos caprichos de un hombre, un hombre inmortal, omnipotente, malvado, y elegantemente sádico.

Luego de un largo y arduo trabajo, Spike ya podía al menos manejar su magia al 70%, 50% era lo prometido, pero no se puede esperar menos de un humano generoso.

*(Diálogos)*

° Dave: No te puedo considerar mi discípulo, ya que no has cumplido con los requisitos para ser un mago, al menos has aprendido nada de lo abundante que aprendería un discípulo mío, y por consiguiente tampoco te puedo enseñar a cómo usar un accesorio o reliquia, ni siquiera pienses en que te regale una reliquia o accesorio del Clucht.

Bueno vete, tus amigas te esperan, si les comentas donde estoy te mueres, ¿entendido?

° Spike: Si Dave, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

&amp;Al volver a la villa Spike, se transformó en su forma de dragón, aunque le costó, ya que no le había enseñado Dave. Pero al entrar a su biblioteca, no pudo creer que pasaba&amp;.

° Spike: Pero que… ¿Por qué todo está como lo había dejado antes de irme?

¡Twilight! ¿Dónde estás?

° Twilight: Spike, donde estabas, necesito tu ayuda para descubrir nuevos hechizos, necesitamos mejorar para poder vencer a Dave.

&amp;El pequeño dragón estaba atónito al observar esa escena, la cual le parecía peculiar, porque esa misma escena la había vivido el día en que se fue a entrenar&amp;.

° Spike: ¿Porqqqqque está pasando esto? ¿Acaso es un dejabu?

° Twilight: ¿Qué haces ahí parado Spike? Necesito tu ayuda para poder mejorar mis hechizos, debemos mejorar nuestras fuerzas para poder derrotar a Dave. Pásame ese libro por favor, necesito aprender hechizos de inmovilización, ¿Spike, me estás escuchando?

° Spike: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ahora te lo paso, *¿Por qué vuelvo a pasar todo esto? Según yo recuerde deje a Twilight luego de que me pidiese que le pase este libro, pero luego paso algo, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido cómo para que Twilight se vaya después de esto?

&amp;En un momento se escuchó cierto sonido, algo típico, era aquel sonido inolvidable de cierto personaje, un tanto original al caminar y al hablar.

Seguía cierta regla, ser un comediante sarcástico, pudiendo incluso hartar hasta los huesos.

Bueno si ya saben quién es no hay necesidad de decírselos, pero bueno ya lo verán al leer el siguiente párrafo.

Un sonido chirriante y escandaloso, parecía provenir de la nada, lo más gracioso es que todos ya sabían que acontecería al terminar el sonido y se fueron reuniendo alrededor de la zona donde el sonido era más fuerte, al instante todos los ponies salieron de sus casas y los que estaban afuera se acomodaron para ver el suceso

Por consiguiente Twilight también salió de su casa y se dirigió al centro de todo el bullicio, de igual manera todas las amigas de la pony purpura salieron y estaban esperando a que termine ese inquietante sonido; nuestro amigo Spike ya entendió porque la anterior escena había terminado así. No creerían lo que estaba sucediendo&amp;.

&amp;En algún lugar desconocido&amp;.

° Dave: Vaya, tenemos compañía, ¿también te unirás a la fiesta? Todo Ponyville me busca también tú, querido amigo creo nos veremos pronto.

&amp;Desaparece en un haz de luz&amp;.

&amp;De repente aparece de la nada una cabina azul, parecida a las cabinas policiales inglesas, oh mira a quienes tenemos como espectadoras, las princesas, si las tres magnificas princesas.

De la cabina sale una figura un tanto sospechosa, envuelta en una cortina de humo, es un caballo marrón, corbata roja, crin negra y una cutie mark de un reloj de arena en so glúteo izquierdo, su crin estaba peinada hacia atrás.

Al salir todos aclaman su llegada, ¿Quién será el personaje misterioso?&amp;.

° Princesa Celestia: Bienvenido de vuelta, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

° Princesa Luna: Si, cuéntanos que maravillas viste en tu viaje, vamos hazlo si se encuentra en tu voluntad.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Claro pero déjenme al menos respirar el aire con tranquilidad, se siente el olor de equinos, espera yo soy un equino já, bueno para el que quiera saber él porque vine y como me fue en el viaje y con quien me encontré, aquí les va la respuesta: Con, nada nuevo, sinceramente me hubiera gustado ver a un dalek, pero no se dio la ocasión, no veo al Maestro hace un tiempo, estuvo demasiado aburrido mi viaje, eso es todo.

Sin embargo el motivo es otro, vine en busca de alguien especial.

° Twilight: ¡Sí! El doctor vino por mí, he estado esperando su regreso, por fin admitió que le gusto.

*(Para entender esta parte deben de leer antes un fic traducido de un inglés, llamado el Celo, bueno no estoy autorizado por el autor como para introducir completamente ese fic en mi historia, solamente hace un cameo y es una referencia para que lo lean, solamente me gusta hacer referencia a otros fics)*

° Doctor: En realidad no, y no estoy interesado, por quien vine es un humano, bueno es mi amigo y quiero saber si les ha causado problema, no es tan malo en realidad.

Solo le gusta enseñar de un modo un cuanto extraño, más específico imposible, ¿lo vieron?

° Pinkie Pie: Doc, es ese de ahí,-había un hombre en un árbol comiendo una manzana, al bajar toda la tierra tembló, desquebrajando el piso-.

° Doctor: Gua, ya encontré a mi objetivo, por favor no armes escandalo Dave.

&amp;Todos atónitos al ver a ese hombre, solo los que habían tenido la experiencia de verlo actuar estaban ya preparados para contraatacar y atacar, también defenderían a los ciudadanos, la escena más provocadora fue cuando en frente de todos aplasto con su mano la manzana y con el jugo roció al aire, entonces dijo&amp;:

° Dave: _**Memento Mori.**_

&amp;En un instante el sol no salió, las nubes no se movían, desde la oscuridad del día se podían ver los ojos de la muerte, azules y una sonrisa muy blanca, como si fuera el gato loco que parece en Alicia y el país de las Maravillas del que estuviéramos hablando. Bueno al momento apareció en una nube, negra, si las nubes de tormenta pero en tamaño pequeño, estaba sentado sin hacerse daño; para el colmo el manejaba la nube y está siempre soltaba truenos no importase donde estaba&amp;.

° Doctor: Vamos Dave, dejar de jugar, si les tenías que decir algo a esta gente dilo, las Princesas están aquí, ¿no que querías hablar con ellas?

° Dave: Tienes razón, haber escúchenme todos, Él me pidió que ustedes fueran más justos, porque hay maldad en esta dimensión, Princesas no gobiernan muy bien este reino, lo hacen con puño de hierro y maldad pura.

A Él no le gustó esto entonces me mando a enviarles esta advertencia a todos ustedes.

° Doctor: O vaya esto si es serio, ¿Princesas hicieron enojar a Él, porque todo se viene abajo cuando me voy? ¿Un año que las dejo y pasa todo esto?

° Pinkie Pie: Doctor no se fue por un año, fueron 10 años, debe aprender a contar.

° Doctor: ¿Diez años? Vaya debo de tener en cuenta el tiempo en el que me voy. Bueno hay que cambiar nuestra situación o si no Él actuara. ¿Dave dinos que te pidió Él que hagas si no obedecíamos?

° Dave: Me dijo que me quede en esta dimensión hasta que obedezcan, por eso ya no me necesitaban en la dimensión humana, ellos si habían obedecido a Él gracias a tu trabajo, lo haces bien, mira vos no sos mi enemigo, mis enemigos son ellos, claro si no obedecen.

° Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué somos tus enemigos? ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? Con el ser más rápido de toda Equestria, ya verás tú quien es el que debe obedecer.

&amp;Rainbow Dash utilizo toda su velocidad para atacar a Dave nadie se dio cuenta cuando ella se movió, el Doctor simplemente se dio un golpe a la cara moviendo su cabeza en negación, el humano en un instante detuvo el golpe, si lo detuvo, ella intento de nuevo pero con una Rain-plosión Sónica y lo único que causo fue dañarse, su casco estaba sangrando más ella pensó que era la sangre de Dave; finalmente se dio cuenta que la herida era ella y no él. Luego el hombre la arrojo pero no con toda su fuerza sino apenas movió su mano y ella salió volando contra una casa cerca de la plaza, se destruyó la casa y sus huesos también.

En su último aliento antes de quedar inconsciente se dio cuenta que nadie podía vencer a Dave&amp;.

° Dave: Oye Doc., puedes decirles a los ponies que se calmen un poco, me vienen interrumpiendo a menudo, explícales que nadie me puede derrotar, si quieres evitar más muertes-él se movía en círculos encima de la nube- tu sabes que Él te tiene en estima y respeto, hablando de Él te manda saludos.

° Doctor: En serio, ¿cómo va en el trabajo? Qué bueno me gustaría estar ahí con Él, es divertido.

° Dave: Puedes venir, este lunes quedamos en ver como se destruían los romanos, vendrán el Tiempo y la Realidad, habrá una parrillada.

° Doctor: Claro, buenísimo, pero antes debo de advertirles a todos algo, ¡Tengan cuidado con Dave, trátenlo bien por favor no armen más escándalo, volveré de vez en cuando, me voy a la dimensión humana cuídate Equestria, ay de ti al haber enojado a Él!

° Spike: Espere Doctor, ¿todo eso es cierto?

° Doctor: Tan claro como el agua.

&amp;El Doctor entra en su cabina y desaparece&amp;.

*(Narrador en Tercera Persona)*

¿Se salvara Equestria de Él? ¿Dave conoce al Doctor? Ustedes deberían de hacerse esas preguntas y no yo, bueno espero que sobrevivan, este día es el comienzo de una Odisea demasiado inesperada.

Dave sigue en su nube y todos entran en pánico al quedarse solos con él, nadie sabe qué hacer, están temblando y sudando de miedo, a simple vista son hormigas ante Dave.

Con gusto termino de describir esta escena ya que no hay mucho que decir, solamente que ahora conocemos cuál es el nombre de la muerte, Dave.

**El capitulo termina aquí, me salió demasiado largo, bueno era necesario ya que si lo cortaba en la pagina numero 10 la historia se iba a quedar corta, graciosamente es muy larga, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda no duden en comentar, sean comentarios negativos o positivos yo los respondo, si notaron que la historia está mal o tiene algún error comentarlo y respondo.**

**Bueno hasta luego, que la pasen bien y _NON PLUS ULTRA._**


	3. Civilizadamente

MAYO 30/05/15

"(Narrador en Tercera Persona)"

*(Twilight)*

Maldición debo hacer algo no puedo estar de cascos cruzados, pero no puedo, soy demasiado débil como para detener a Dave, aunque podemos negociar algo con él, talvez quiera comida o una casa, o hasta placer sexual; bueno eso si sonó raro pero nada normal se puede esperar de Dave.

Bueno comenzare a actuar no tengo otra opción, espera que demonios ésta haciendo, acaso se saca los mocos, o por Celestia no puede existir otro ser más asqueroso en toda la vida, dejare de lado ese lado anormal suyo y seguiré con lo planeado.

Espero que todos esos años resolviendo conflictos entre mis amigas sirvan de algo.

"(Diálogos)"

° Dave: -sacándose mocos de la nariz-

° Twilight: -Tragando su propio vomito- Señor Dave, ¿puedo hablar con usted de algo? Específicamente negociar algo con usted.

° Dave: Claro, pero primero necesito hacer algo,-ésta comiendo una pera-

&amp;Ésta masticando muy lento, se toma literalmente el tiempo para comer, han pasado 30 minutos desde que comió la pera, por fin la terminó y se limpia la boca con una servilleta&amp;

° Dave: Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?

° Twilight: Quería negociar con usted, si te vas del pueblo sin lastimar a nadie te daremos todo lo que quieras.

° Princesa Luna: Buena idea Twilight, *si funciona se ira sin lastimar a nadie, eso espero…*

° Princesa Celestia: Si, si claro, pídenos lo que quieras humano pero por favor vete sin lastimar a nadie.

° Dave: Haber, se lo que están haciendo pero me gustaría llevarme algo sin causar desastre, quiero que me den todas las gemas que tengan en todo el reino. Una vez que lo hagan quiero visitar las casas de los ponies más poderosos de este pueblo, por ultimo quiero visitar el castillo y conocer a los altos mandos de este reino. Algo más, necesito que me den el permiso para andar a mis anchas en todo este reino, es más dudo que me puedan detener y parar pero quiero que me traten como a uno más, sin que me ignoren o discriminen.

Saben lo difícil que es caminar y que todos te tengan miedo, no puedo ni preguntar la hora sin que huyan de mi por el miedo, tengo como 2m y soy como una maldita pared obviamente huirían de mí. ¿Cumplirán con mis pedidos o deberé hacerlos sufrir para que lo hagan?

° Princesa Celestia: Tus pedidos son muy exagerados y difíciles de cumplir, es más no es uno sino son cuatro pedidos pero no puedo hacerte frente ni nadie lo puede hacer, te concederemos todos tus pedidos.

° Applejack: *La princesa admitió que era fuerte y se rebajó a cumplir todos sus pedidos, ¿en realidad es demasiado fuerte?*

&amp;Con su magia Celestia trajo todas las gemas del reino, de todas las casas, palacios, boutiques, ciudades, negocios, cajas fuertes, bancos, museos, no quedo ninguna gema que no se le diese a Dave.

Feliz hizo algo con todas las gemas, eran alrededor de de gemas, todos parecían llorar al ver sus tesoros irse muy rápido. Las levita y repite: _**NON PLUS ULTRA.**_

Parece un conjuro, quien sabe, pero lo que todos podían ver era que de esas millones de gemas salen alrededor de 1000 accesorios, variados, todos diferentes&amp;

° Dave: Princesa si tu reino puede soportar esto pasaras la prueba y Él estará feliz, bueno comencemos con todo esto, vuelen y lleven perdición y bendición mis creaciones, sean de ayuda y castigo para algunos; pero no importa donde vallan todos los conocerán como **Los accesorios de Dave**.

A partir de ahora comienza la diversión, ja ja ja ja ja ja.

° Spike: ¡Nooo!

° Dave: Muy tarde Spike.

&amp;Los accesorios se esparcen por toda la dimensión como si fueran las bolas del dragón, nadie sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando, pero estaban seguros que si lo que decía Dave era cierto, estaban en serios problemas&amp;.

° Dave: Muy pronto todos vendrán a por ellos, bien-el cielo vuelve a ser azul y todo es paz, su nube se esfuma- ¿Quién será mi guía?

Te elijo a ti pony con crin morada o a ti la que tiene crin rubia, espera porque no mejor te elijo a ti la de la crin rosada. Vamos no tengan miedo, pasen ofrézcanse, no se peleen por ser mis guías, sino lo hacen me impacientare.

3…

2…

° Applejack: ¡Espera! Yo seré tu guía, por favor no lastimes a nadie.

° Dave: Oh una valiente, bueno pony suicida serás mi guía, ¿por dónde comenzaremos?

° Applejack: Comenzamos con esta plaza si quieres,*maldición que hice, bueno nadie se ofrecía no tuve más opción, tranquilízate no cometas ninguna locura, solo debes ser su guía solamente el guía de un maniaco vaya día*

° Dave: ¿No sabes que estoy leyendo tus pensamientos verdad? Lo de maniaco no me afecto pero me gustaría que seas más amable conmigo. A fin de cuentas viviré en esta dimensión varios siglos, si cooperan años.

&amp;Al parecer en el camino recorriendo la plaza, todos del miedo se habían metido en sus casas y no había ni un fantasma, a decir verdad también las amigas de Applejack y las princesas, tengan en cuenta que son Twilight, Celestia y Luna, Cadence estaba gobernando con Shining Armor el Imperio de Cristal, seguían a la pony a fin de no cometer ningún error siendo guía de Dave. Los animales, los ponies, las plantas todo ser biótico y no abiótico le tenían un miedo profundo, bueno era de esperarse de alguien ilimitadamente fuerte, eso y la cantidad de artefactos que posee.

Al ir avanzando por el territorio de Ponyville al parecer el deja caer algo, cerca del bosque Everfree, si miramos con atención es un artefacto, si un collar con una inscripción de crucifico que decía: _**A DIVINIS.**_

Nadie noto ese movimiento solamente Dave, lo hizo a propósito se puede observar en su rostro, con una cara realmente picara y aterradora, algo tiene planeado ese hombre…&amp;.

° Applejack: Bueno este es el spa, es considerable la cantidad de terreno que hicimos en un momento, ¿quieres entrar?

° Dave: Algún día cariño, algún día.

° Applejack: Dijiste que querías ver las casas de los más poderosos del reino, vamos si quieres.

° Dave: Claro, de igual manera tengo bien sabido la distribución de casas y cosas en este pueblo, vamos tengo muchas ganas de conocer a sus héroes.

° Princesa Luna: ¿Quieres ir a mi casa primero? ¿O prefieres ir a la habitación de mi hermana?

° Dave: No son ustedes las más poderosas de este reino ni por mucho, quiero visitar a cierto pony, podemos ver a Fancy Pants, si no hay alguna molestia.

° Rarity: ¡Fancy Pants! ¿Quieres ver a Fancy Pants?-Sudando- Trataremos de conseguirte una cita con él, Princesa Celestia ¿podría llamarlo?

° Princesa Celestia: Claro, no hay problema en un momento lo llamo.

° Rainbow Dash: Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué quieres ver a ese tal Quancy Tants?

° Rarity: Fancy Pants, por favor pronúncialo correctamente, ten un poco de respeto hacia el nombre de las personas.

° Princesa Celestia: Dave, porque no descansamos y mañana hablamos con Fancy Pants, ¿Qué te parece?

° Dave: Bueno, me vendría muy bien una siesta, mañana comenzamos a visitar a los más famosos de Equestria, por cierto alguien está atacando Ponyville tendrían que resolver ese problema.

° Fluttershy: ¿Están atacando Ponyville?

° Pinkie Pie: ¿Cómo no lo detecte antes?

° Dave: Seguramente alguien bloqueo con su magia extremadamente superior el ataque y por eso ustedes con magia demasiado inferior no pudieron hacer nada para saberlo-al terminar de decir eso se golpea las mejillas con las dos manos sorprendido de forma falsa-.

° Applejack: Por favor no mientas, soy el elemento de la honestidad, se cuándo mientes.

° Dave: ¡¿Enserio?!

° Spike: Jajajaja-se tiraba al suelo y reía señalando a Applejack, riéndose por como Dave la trataba-.

° Dave: ¿Piensan ir trotando y volando? ¿Por qué no los llevo yo? Será divertido, confíen en mí.

° Pinkie Pie: Bueno, será genial.

° Spike: Vamos chicas, confíen en el sujeto-Dave flotaba en el aire sacándose los mocos y usando un yoyo-.

° Rainbow Dash: No pienses que te tengo miedo.

° Rarity: Siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

° Applejack: No miente, podemos confiar en él.

° Fluttershy: Señor no nos haga nada malo…

° Princesa Luna: ¿Por qué no?

° Princesa Celestia: Todo por mis súbditos.

° Twilight: Ya qué.

&amp;Dave los tele transportó usando un cuarzo cristal que saco de su riñonera, pero en el pueblo…&amp;.

*PONYVILLE*

"(Narrador en Primera Persona)"

*Oh maldición pero qué demonios, es imposible que semejante atrocidad exista en este bosque, imbécil como se te ocurre salir en un día como este ¿Por qué Derpy anda en el bosque?, parece esperar a alguien, bueno allá ella no puedo hacer nada ni por el pueblo ni por migo soy un completo inútil.

Ni siquiera veo a Twilight y a sus amigas por aquí, esto es raro, o por Celestia destruyo una casa, maldición debo hacer algo pero apenas puedo defenderme, bueno gane el triatlón 6 veces seguidas pero no entiendo como eso me puede ayudar. Por favor ahora está escupiendo fuego, ¿qué más falta, que lastime a alguien?

Por Discord, Tirek y el ingenuo de su hermano, los señores Cake están siendo atacados no lo puedo creer. Bueno al menos debo hacer algo, vamos Jake tu puedes hacerlo, repite el acto suicida que viste en ese videojuego distráelo tirando una piedra a su cabeza o cualquier cosa. Oh mira ¿qué es esto? Un collar, si moriré lo hare con estilo lástima que me va muy grande, espera se ajustó a mi cuello, que genial*

&amp;Al instante el artefacto declara a Jake como su poseedor y entonces emite un flash realmente impresionante, sin embargo él no puede manejarlo y es jalado por el collar hacia la escena de destrucción&amp;.

"(Diálogos)"

° Jake: Para, oye no te muevas, por la madre Eugenia y la rara de su nieta deja de jalarme, es inútil no puedo hacer nada, bueno al menos no camino hacia una muerte segura, estoy siendo arrastrado a ella.

&amp;Se acerca Jake luego de ser arrastrado por el suelo rompiendo varias cosas y entrando a casas ajenas, llega al contrincante que está amenazando la vida de los señores Cake. Al encontrarse cara a cara con el enemigo se le ve frustrado y enojado, bueno él tenía otra forma de actuar en su mente, él pensaba en un acto suicida y listo no ganarse el crédito, es de esos tipos que no les gusta llamar la atención.

Pero entonces por decisión del su collar Jake se convierte en un humano, si un humano, un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos negros y sin musculatura, apenas llega a los 1,70 y su espalda tiene una medida de medio metro, al transformarse estaba desnudo pero de eso no se enteró hasta ya terminada la pelea, su color de piel era ni tan blanca ni tan oscura mejor dicho intermedia. Al parecer su artefacto le había salido malo (cuando use esta expresión es cuando el artefacto de una persona la transforma en un ser muy absurdo o el ser no sabe ningún movimiento de pelea o magia, ni siquiera tiene experiencia luchando)

Lo unico que pudo hacer es correr como un loco, asustado, nervioso y con un deseo de justicia él pudo formar un puño con fuerza golpear a su cuello, así la mato, si un hombre promedio desnudo saltando 2 metros para poder golpear en el cuello a la fiera, por cierto era un dragón.

° Jake: Muere puta bestia infernal, recibirás el castigo divino-el dragón se esfuma- madre mía –se cae al suelo después de estar suspendido- al menos lo he espantado. ¡¿Y mi ropa!? No me jodas ahora, ¿Por qué le sale a mi collar una luz?

&amp;Vuelve a su forma original&amp;.

° Sr. Cake: Oh muchas gracias, no sabría decirle que hubiéramos hecho sin usted, nos ha salvado el pellejo, ¿cómo le podemos agradecer?

° Jake: Si se olvida de todo esto y no se lo cuenta a nadie estaré más que agradecido. Por favor se lo suplico-se arrodilla pidiendo este favor juntando sus cascos-por todo en este hermoso mundo no se lo diga a nadie, ¿entendido?

° Sr. y Sra. Cake: Si, si-movían sus cabezas confundidos con una gota de sudor estilo anime-claro como tú digas- en ese momento llegaba la guardia real y varios ponies periodistas-¿Dónde está? Te vemos en el Sugarcube Corner.

&amp;Jake escapando como loco&amp;.

"(Narrador Formal)"

Si quieren les digo como es Jake, es un pony terrestre azul agua con una crin de dos colores, la crin de la cabeza es gris y la de la cola negra, sus ojos son blancos pálidos mientras que sus pupilas son negras azabache.

Su cutie mark es un vitral en el que se dibuja unas manos del cielo con luz y todo mostrando una balanza, en ella hay un signo de pregunta y una equis, el signo de pregunta estaba en una mayor altura que la equis.

Con gusto diré que su actitud es muy reservada, no tanto como Fluttershy pero si al punto de no querer ser el centro de atención, es curioso y a la vez muy concentrado, aunque acostumbra a ser muy imprudente.

Eso es todo que el autor tiene que decir de su nuevo personaje.

"(Diálogos)"

° Dave: Hola ahora tu di hola.

° Rarity: Pero que te he dicho, es raro que una persona diga tantas veces "hola" a todos, no puedes estar tranquilo al menos.

° Dave: Si mama, pero a pesar de todo sigo al mando eh, que les quede claro.

° Rainbow Dash: Si jefe.

&amp;Se burlaba de él y las todos se reían menos él&amp;.

° Dave: Agradezcan que las traje, aunque con su magia seguramente hubieran llegado a salvo-esta última oración la dijo con sarcasmo y mofa-ya llegamos, bueno me he preparado para esto.

&amp;Saca una hoja, presuntuosamente es un discurso o algo por estilo, al parecer está muy doblado, graciosamente son muy pocas palabras, en ellas están escritas estás palabras:

° Dave: Señores ciudadanos, les rogamos que tengan cuidado y anden con calma en estas condiciones, salgan de uno en uno dejen todas sus pertenencias en sus casas, no se lleven nada de igual manera a sus amigos o mascotas, cada uno por su cuenta. Si mueren estaremos felices de hacerle un funeral gratuito.

° Periodista 1#: ¿Quién eres tú?

° Rarity: ~ (cuando alguien habla bajo) cállate~

° Periodista 2#: Ahh, tú eres el que estaba causando estrago…

° Dave: Ese mismo, ¿en fin donde está el alborotador?

° Sr. Cake: Ya no está, escapo y nos dejó libres, nosotros limpiamos el pueblo con la ayuda de los vecinos.

° Dave: Ah qué bien, si, si, si muy bien, hemos venido para nada, bien lo entiendo si, saben que pues me da igual todo, quiero un muffin o algo, lo que sea pero algo.

° Twilight: *guau nunca lo había visto así, es sorprendente, hasta da gracia pero no puedo ofenderlo, jejeje bueno unas risas no hacen mal*

° Pinkie Pie: Si quieres te doy muffins, ¿quieres muffins verdad? Si tú quieres muffins, ven te preparo unos cuantos, 100, 200 ¿Cuántos quieres?

° Dave: Me vendrían bien unos 500 si te apetece, uf que frustrante eh.

° Rainbow Dash: Eres raro. Demasiado raro, jajaja simplemente raro.

° Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash no deberías ser grosera con Dave, acuérdate que es nuestro invitado, a pesar de ser un poco malo.

° Dave: Gracias Fluttershy, eso creo, quiero preguntarles algo Sr. y Sra. Cake, ¿su salvador era un pony?

° Sr. Sra. Cake: ¡NO! De ninguna manera lo era.

° Dave: Bien, muy bien, entonces vamos a comer.

&amp;Arreglaron el local y empezaron a atender a los clientes, entre ellos Dave&amp;.

° Dave: Valga la redundancia, pero que sabor tan empalagoso tienen, y pensar que seres tan inferiores como ustedes tienen este talento.

&amp;A los 500 muffins se los zampó de una manera demasiado exagerada, uno por uno no estilo Pinkie Pie, aun así no engordaba, luego se limpió la boca con una servilleta y declaro:

° Dave: Demasiado empalagoso, demasiado amor.

Se paró y saco de su riñonera un vaso de agua pura, la tomo y lanzó el vaso contra el sol, es de mediodía, entonces se vuelve medianoche, como siempre Dave rompiendo las leyes de la lógica&amp;.

° Pinkie Pie: ¿Cómo piensas pagar?

° Dave: ¿Pagar? Y yo pensaba que en esta dimensión poca desarrollada existía el dinero, bueno ¿cuál es la moneda local? ¿Utilizan gemas, papel, trueque, ramas o animales?

° Pinkie Pie: No señor, no utilizamos nada de eso, eres gracioso, se llama bit la moneda que usamos.

° Dave: Ja, que irónico, bueno espera déjame buscarla-mete su mano en su riñonera y saca una bolsa con muchos bits, es decir monedas de oro-toma quédate con el resto.

° Pinkie Pie: Gracias pero solo eran 100 bits, aquí hay como 1000 bits.

° Dave: Que se le puede hacer cariño, me voy a ejercitar, luego de haber ingerido tanta glucosa debo usarla o sino sería un desperdicio.

&amp;Se levanta y su camisa desaparece dejando ver su físico, muy desarrollado, sus abdominales eran muy notables y sus bíceps, tríceps, cuádriceps, y todo musculo de su cuerpo estaba tan bien desarrollado y ejercitado que al mismo son Goku le daría envidia.

# (Ojo sigue siendo son Goku superior y nunca este personaje lograra superar al protagonista de la tan renombrada Dragon Ball de Akira Toriyama) #

Realiza como . (llámese de otra manera si se quiere) de flexiones en tan solo 5 minutos, si solo 5 minutos, las ponies lo miraban y quedaban pasmadas con lo sucedido, nadie pudo decir nada acerca de lo sucedido pero aun así pasados los 5 minutos se puso de pie y se sentó en la banca de clientes del local&amp;.

° Spike: Vaya te ejercitaste mucho, bueno era de esperarse de mi buen amigo, ups no tenía que haberlo dicho que imbécil.

° Pinkie Pie: Vayaaaa…

° Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo que eres su amigo Spike?

° Spike: Espera puedo explicarlo; eso creo.

° Twilight: Si explícanos Spike, ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de este imbécil?

&amp;Twilight se no le daba espacio a Spike, ya saben poniendo su cara enfrente de la de él pero sin darle espacio&amp;.

° Spike: Bueno… mejor que te lo explique él.

&amp;Se esconde atrás de Dave, agarrando sus hombros y asomando la cabeza por su espalda&amp;.

° Dave: Vaya buen amigo resultaste, en fin algún día tenía que ocurrir; soy su amigo o lo que sea.

° Spike: Si él es mi amigo, aunque no entiende mucho que digamos a la amistad-se rascaba la cabeza con una expresión de vergüenza-.

° Twilight: ¿No sabes que es la amistad?

° Dave: Claro, si, si es tener amigos y que estos te sirvan como esclavo, ¿verdad?

° Rainbow Dash: Claroooooo…

° Twilight: Necesitas unas buenas lecciones de amistad, aunque no creo que sea tu punto fuerte.

° Pinkie Pie: Comencemos con algo básico, ¿Cómo le dirías a tu amigo que es feo?

° Dave: Esa es fácil solamente dile que es feo, a un amigo no se le miente, en realidad no hay que mentir. Vamos no me tomes el pelo, lecciones de amistad ni ocho cuartos, ustedes creen que es bueno tener amigos, vaya si hubieran visto lo que vi, sentido lo que sentí y oír lo que yo he oído junto a los años que tengo recapacitarían.

° Spike: ¿Entonces no soy tu amigo?

° Dave: Piensa lo que quieras.

&amp;Entonces se alegra el dragón y le abraza la pierna feliz&amp;.

° Rarity: Chicas no nos vayamos de tema, todavía no sabemos cómo alguien tan tierno puede ser amigo de un ser despreciable, y no olvidemos de su sentido de la moda.

° Dave: Si no fueran los personajes principales de esta historia ya estarían muertos, diciendo:

° Rarity: Ay señor Dave por favor no nos lastime, se lo suplico no nos mate- imitaba a Rarity y movía sus manos copiando el estereotipo de una mujer-.

° Rainbow Dash: Ya calla señor Cobarde, ¿no tenías otra cosa mejor que hacer?

° Dave: Es cierto, bueno ciudadanos de Ponyville me retiro con sus delegados por favor no mueran sin antes estar yo aquí. Ahora quiero que me digan dónde queda la residencia de Fancy Pants.

° Celestia: No te olvides que a eso íbamos pero tú nos trajiste aquí.

° Dave: Cierto, cierto en fin todos prepárense iremos a visitar a Fancy Pants.

&amp;Saco otra vez esa gema y los tele transportó a dicho lugar&amp;.

"(Narrador Formal)"

Indirectamente al decir "visitar a Fancy Pants" Dave en realidad quiso decir que no irían a su casa sino a la residencia de los famosos, Canterlot, el cielo era claro, azul o más bien celeste, ojalá pudiera mostrarles imágenes del cielo para poder disfrutar su esplendor pero no dispongo de esos medios pero daré lo mejor de mí; el cielo tenía una tonalidad de azul cielo prominente, las nubes parecían algodón y el mismísimo sol daba todo su esplendor dejando ver un amarillo patito, hacía calor no tan intenso pero lo suficiente como para preferir pasar la tarde bebiendo algo.

Al llegar todos parecían indignados por la falta de profesionalidad de las princesas que no pudieron siquiera eliminar a un insignificante humano, en fin las chicas estaban avergonzadas ante las miradas de todos los ciudadanos de Canterlot, que te miren con enojo y desprecio por no haber podido eliminar a un humano es horrible y es mucho más horrible cuando ese humano es tu invitado ja.

Yo creo que hasta aquí es demasiada información sobre lo que paso en esas calles pero sigamos.

Una vez que llegaron a una de las calles principales del lugar pararon y esperaron a que por ahí pasara Fancy Pants.

"(Diálogos)"

° Dave: Cariño ¿estás segura que por aquí pasa Fancy?

° Rarity: Claro y no espero equivocarme ya que varias veces lo encuentro aquí, pero sería frustrante que no suceda. *Por favor pasa apurate Fancy Pants, esto es de vida o muerte, literalmente*.

° Dave: *Si vendrá te lo aseguro, lo sé, no morirás hoy Rarity, no hoy yo nunca actuó antes de tiempo porque todos tienen su momento algunos antes otros después, yo soy así*.

° Spike: ¿Qué sucede si no aparece ese tal Fancy Pants?

° Dave: -se sienta en el aire cruzando sus piernas- Si eso ocurre entonces Rarity será masacrada lentamente y una y otra vez la hare gemir y gritar de excitación u dolor, luego si me aburro matare a la gente de estos lares-lo dice con una sonrisa sádica y espeluznante-.

&amp;Todos miraban a Dave aterrados menos Spike ya que había visto todo de él en un año&amp;.

° Spike: No exageres, vamos viejo me prestas 10 bits quiero comprar muffins, si lo vamos a esperar por más tiempo voy a necesitar una merienda.

° Twilight: Pero si es mediodía.

° Spike: Si, si lo que tú digas sabionda-hace un ademán con la mano de rechazo-

° Dave: Jajaja me haces reír toma compra lo que quieras.

° Rainbow Dash: Estoy aburridaaa, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

° Applejack: ~No terroncito, si nos vamos Dave se enojara y arrasara con todo, también estoy aburrida pero no podemos hacer nada ma…~

° Dave: Ya no se quejen más, miren comprendo que esto es aburrido pero no hay otra, uf saben que me canse quieren diversión tendrán diversión.

&amp;Se levantó y camino hasta un edificio, estaba abandonado, cerró los ojos y golpeo ligeramente con su cabeza la pared y limpio todo, no quedo nada ni siquiera un guijarro. Luego saco de su riñonera un martillo muy viejo, parecía oxidado y al golpear el suelo se formó una lavandería, un edificio estilo TARDIS, era toda una ciudad llena de juegos y locales de variedad.

No lo podían creer, estaban todos sorprendidos que de inmediato se adentraron allí&amp;.

° Dave: Entren y pasen allí hay todo tipo de maravillas.

° Rainbow Das: Guau seré la primera. Vamos Pinkie.

° Pinkie Pie: OK Comeré en todos los lugares yupi-corre dando brincos-.

° Rarity: Kiaa miren los vestidos son d-i-v-i-n-o-s- magnifit tomare nota para poder diseñar lo mejor.

° Fluttershy: Señor Dave ¿está bien si me quedo aquí con usted?

° Dave: Claro ternura no tengo ningún problema, es más te protegeré sin dudar*por ahora*.

° Fluttershy: G-gracias es muy amable.

° Dave: Hm ¿Twilight no piensas ir?

° Twilight: No, sabes esto puede parecer muy arriesgado pero ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas algo?

° Dave: Algún día lo hare, recuérdamelo cuando al amanecer la última gota de miel se haya colmado y los ríos su caudal detengan.

° Twilight: Que pena, bueno valdrá la pena esperar.

° Dave: Ustedes Princesas ¿no piensan divertirse?

° Celestia: No lo habíamos pensado, pero no puede estar mal ¿Qué dices hermana?

° Luna: Podemos pasar un tiempo de hermanas, me agrada la idea.

&amp;Se van las hermanas a la supuesta lavandería&amp;.

° Dave: Por cierto ¿Spike que harás?

° Spike: Sin duda me quedaré contigo, es más divertido que jugar en un mundo de diversiones.

° Dave: Ok ¿y si mejor vamos a esa cafetería cerca de la lavandería?

° Twilight: ¿Cómo y cuando apareció esta cafetería?

° Dave: Mesera traenos el menú. Mesera, mesera, uf que pésimo servicio.

° Spike: Yo quiero unas gemas, me gustaría probar unos panecillos de zafiros.

° Twilight: Pasan de mí.

° Dave: Bien ¿Qué quieres pedir Twilight?

° Twilight: Una taza de té y unos muffins por favor.

° Dave: Muy bien, a ver yo pediré… Ya sé quisiera unos InstaGluxosa por favor, ah ah póngale mucho azúcar.

° Twilight: Estás loco.

° Dave: ¿Me llamaste hermoso?

° Twilight: Nunca dije eso.

° Dave: En fin muy pronto llegara nuestro invitado.

*(Los InstaGluxosa son mini pastelitos que de por si tienen mucho azúcar, normalmente se les pregunta a los clientes que desean adentro de su pastelito y sus aderezos porque se supone será su última comida ya que causa una muerte instantánea, son un postre nuevo y de mi autoría que no existe en la serie)*

&amp;De repente en ese local llega Jake, quien oportunamente se sienta cerca de Dave, a una mesa de ellos, bueno pide un café y un diario, por ahora todo es normal&amp;.

° Dave: *Parece que ya llego bueno no tiene mal gusto, un buen diario y un café es algo que yo pediría, pero todavía no hay que actuar debemos esperar a Fancy Pants para comenzar, Ja bueno lo probare*.

° Dave: ¿Disculpa Twilight me pasas ese bit?

° Twilight: ¿Cómo? No veo ningún bit, vamos no juegues conmigo.

&amp;Dave saca un bit y la lanza hacia la mesa de Jake, luego con su brazalete anuló la magia de Twilight para que no pudiese recoger el bit con su cuerno. Entonces Twilight se frustrá y dice:

° Twilight: Rayos justo ahora, bueno no tengo otra me parare y complaceré a este pesado.

Al pararse camina y le pide amablemente a Jake si le podía pasar el bit, mejor pasemos a los Diálogos para que lo entiendan mejor&amp;.

° Twilight: Hm eso ¿podrías pasarme el bit que "accidentalmente" cayó en tu mesa?-sonríe con los ojos cerrados-.

° Jake: ¿Cómo? Ah sí bueno espera que lo busque-lo encuentra y se lo da-. Espera ¿no eres la Princesa Twilight?

° Twilight: Si es un poco vergonzoso llevar la corona porque todos me piden un autógrafo o me halagan pero me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. Gracias.

° Jake: La verdad que es molesto ser una celebridad, bueno no quiero molestarte más.

° Dave: A decir verdad es tímido ya que no se molestó en dar un saludo informal o formal, es un poco lento pero puede servir, ahora debo probar su sentido de la justicia.

° Spike: Oye amigo estás pensando en voz alta. No te preocupes no le diré nada a Twilight.

° Dave: Rayos, bueno puedo confiar en ti, espera ahí viene silencio.

° Twilight: Toma tu moneda "bebe" quien diría que eras muy imbécil.

° Dave: Calla debo pensar.

&amp;En ese instante una mesera pasa por ahí entonces Dave le golpea el trasero y le manda piropos, Jake no reacciona entonces procede a "montarla" literalmente con los pantalones puestos ya que si comete un acto tan desagradable Fancy Pants no vendría&amp;.

° Dave: ¿Te gusta cariño?

° Mesera #1: ¡Maldito! ¿Eres ese sujeto?

° Dave: Cariño no seas ruda por eso te pago.

° Twilight: *Maldición no puedo hacer nada no tengo mi magia, al menos puedo embestirlo cuando se pase de la raya, aunque eso signifique mi muerte*

° Spike: *¿Tan lejos llegaras para probar a alguien, ese chico debe ser importante?*

° Publico: No podemos hacer nada es el. El doctor nos dijo que si lo hacíamos enojar moriríamos. Desgraciado.

° Dave: A ver a ver mira que trasero tan bonito ¿quieres que me adentre más?

*(La zoofilia entre caballos y humanos era rara, pero como los humanos entraban a la dimensión de forma un tanto frecuente entonces sucedía)*

&amp;Alguien golpea con fuerza la mesa&amp;.

° Dave: *Por fin*.

° Jake: Mira si tenemos a un pervertido aquí, mira amigo no me gusta pelear pero no puedo soportar cuando a una dama le quitan la dignidad de esa forma.

*(Jake usa la palabra dama debido que él tiene una lengüetilla en la diferencia entre animal y humano, donde seria potra él dice dama o mujer)*

° Dave: ¿Quieres pelea? Si la quieres la tendrás-empuja a la potra y esta corre con el público-.

° Dave: Sabes que te dejare darme el primer golpe, vamos intentalo, puedes usar todo tipos de armas, hasta ese collarcito tuyo.

° Jake: *Maldición ¿Cómo se enteró ese bastardo? Funciona collar necesito de tu poder*.

Bien te golpeare.

&amp;Se mueven a un campo de manzanos cerca de allí puesto que el jugo de manzana del local era natural, entonces Dave se descubre la camisa dejando ver un físico sorprendente, Jake corre hacia él y lo golpea pero no surte efecto de repente el humano golpea a Jake con su dedo y este sale volando destruyendo varios árboles, se levanta apenas puede sostenerse.

Pero aunque este lastimado su honor no lo está, entonces se dice:

° Jake: Corazón, mente, cuerpo y alma necesito de sus fuerzas para vencer, por favor otórguenme su poder y voluntad para eliminar a toda maldad.

Su artefacto se enciende y una estela de luz aparece&amp;.

&amp;Se transforma&amp;.

° Jake: Todavía no me acostumbro a esto pero muchas gracias-junta sus manos en agradecimiento-te venceré y recuperare el orgullo de esa dama.

° Dave: Pff intentalo te espero con los brazos abiertos.

° Twilight: ¡Increíble! ¿Será capaz de derrotar a Dave?

° Spike: *Ya entiendo tu plan Dave ¿así que intentas entrenarlo?*

° Jake: Muere maldita escoria.

&amp;Fue breve, al llegar y golpear con su puño apenas se movió Dave&amp;.

° Dave: Patético saluda al suelo por mí-le mete un manotazo de esos que cuando lo ves sientes el dolor aunque no te lo den-.

&amp;Se encontraba todo lastimado en el suelo, con sangre, inconsciente todavía pero vivo, el suelo tenía un cráter enorme y su cabeza estaba muy incrustada&amp;.

° Dave: Rayos mira como me has dejado, pues parece que tenías mucha fuerza chico, pero no lo suficiente como para causarme dolor.

&amp;Dave tenía una abolladura en su abdomen pero no parecía afectarle, no había sangre ni hematomas, solo una abolladura que luego el elimina inflando su estómago y volviendo a la normalidad&amp;.

° Twilight: Rayos, este chico es magnífico, es posible que sea nuestra salvación.

° Spike: Pues sí, paso la prueba pero espero que sobreviva al entrenamiento-rascándose la cabeza-.

° Dave: Bien prepárense ya llego Fancy Pants.

° Twilight: ¡¿Cómo?!

&amp;Se sientan todos en la mesa y ven como llega el pony a la mesa&amp;.

° Fancy Pants: Un té por favor, con dos terrones de azúcar.

° Dave: Hola señor Fancy Pants me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es Dave y quisiera preguntarle algo.

° Fancy Pants: Claro, déjeme presentarme también, mi nombre es Fancy Pants ¿Qué desea caballero?

° Dave: Quiero charlar a solas con usted.

° Fancy Pants: Claro, pero déjenme decirle que apenas lo conozco y entonces no podré cumplir con ciertos pedidos.

° Dave: No se preocupe, solo quiero pedirle ser su socio, me gustaría que usted me acompañe para comentarle más en detalle.

° Fancy Pants: Valla usted es muy precipitado, pero lo escuchare.

&amp;Salen a caminar y dejan a Spike y a las chicas, Spike se da un atracón con el dinero que le dio Dave y Twilight recoge a Jake y se lo lleva a Celestia sabe dónde&amp;.

° Twilight: Estarás bien te lo prometo.

° Spike: -boca llena-Hm creo que debería avisarles a las chicas que Dave se fue y Twilight también, no seguro todo es plan de Dave.

° Dave: Me gustaría ser su socio de negocios.

° Fancy Pants: Es un placer hacer negocios con usted.

° Dave: Espero que confié en mí.

° Fancy Pants: Con mucho gusto, nos estaremos viendo muy pronto.

&amp;Se va el poni y Dave se encuentra con Spike&amp;.

° Spike: ¿Todo bien?

° Dave: Si, muy bien ¿Se lo llevo no es así?

° Spike: -boca llena-Sip.

° Dave: Todo marcha según lo planeado, sacare a las chicas de allí y nos iremos pronto ¿entendido?

° Spike: Por mi bien.

&amp;Se acerca a la puerta y prosigue a entrar y traer bruscamente a las chicas&amp;.

° Rarity: Dulzura todavía estaba viendo esto.

° Rainbow Dash: Oye no eres divertido.

° Pinkie Pie: No quiero salir, no quiero.

° Dave: Te daré una paleta.

° Pinkie Pie: OK-XD-.

° Fluttershy: ¿Ya nos vamos? Gracias por todo-no la obligo porque no opuso resistencia-.

° Applejack: Eres aburrido vaquero.

° Dave: A ver par hermanas muevan ese trasero equino.

° Luna: ¿Qué te pretendes eh?

° Celestia: Maldito bastardo.

° Dave: Listo finalmente lo he conocido no me hace falta conocer a nadie más. Me gustaría preguntarte algo Celestia.

° Celestia: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

° Dave: Luego hablamos.

° Dave: En fin me iré, diviértanse gobernando porque muy pronto todos sufrirán.

&amp;Dave empezó a caminar por el aire tranquilo matando pájaros, al irse y desaparecer de la vista las chicas se preocuparon y todas fueron a la cama con sentimientos de penumbra, pero en otro sitio…&amp;.

° Twilight: ¿Zecora crees que mejorara?

° Zecora: Habrá que esperar para así avanzar, debe mejorar para el destino salvar.


	4. Falsas Esperanzas

AÑO: 700 MES: Jamelgunio DÍA: 01

"(Narrador Formal)"

Hola soy yo de nuevo, bueno en principio me recomendaron que dejara un poco atrás la formalidad innecesaria, en fin responderé a sus pedidos, que decirles no sé muy bien que hacer pero daré lo mejor de mí; comencemos.

Luego de que nuestras amigas durmieran una cálida y abrumada siesta, Dave se reunió con Celestia para hablar.

Pero algo inquietaba a todos ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra Twilight?

Respuestas serán respondidas en este capítulo ¿Qué carajos hablaron Dave y Fancy Pants? ¿Qué tiene que decirle a Celestia? ¿Qué planea hacer Twilight? ¿Habrá salvación para esta dimensión?

Teman antes las posibles respuestas que encontraran aquí porque no esperaran lo esperado.

"(Narrador Formal)"

De mañana el sol salía gracias a la Princesa Celestia, de noche la luna asciende debido a la Princesa Luna, el amor y la bondad existen debido a la Princesa Cadence/Mi Amore Cadenza, la amistad existe en Ponyville debido a la Princesa Twilight, el caos también existe debido a Discord y así podemos seguir pero y la muerte, ¿Quién la representa?

"(Diálogos)"

&amp;Una figura aparecía en la habitación de Celestia&amp;.

° Dave: Hola Princesa.

° Celestia: ¿Qué quieres?

° Dave: Tengo que decirte algo, por favor escucha y no intentes dar un paso.

° Celestia: Callate, hare lo que yo quiera.

&amp;Al dar un paso se resbala con su alfombra mal doblada&amp;.

° Celestia: ¿Cómo es posible?

° Dave: No lo entenderías, escuchame; muy pronto vendrá un chico muy prometedor y quiero que lo entrenes, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

° Celestia: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

° Dave: No muerde, madre mía le teme a un potro nunca te creí tan inútil. Eres una potra miedosa, me distraje ¿dónde estaba? Ah sí enseñale tanto en magia como en lucha, llevalo al límite y por favor haz que esas inútiles le enseñen su "talento".

° Celestia: No me lo puedo creer Dave quien es el más poderoso me pide ayuda, ¿ahora que viene después, quieres copular conmigo?

° Dave: No estaría mal pero otro día, si haces lo que te dije no mueres y bueno ya conoces lo que sigue.

&amp;Sale otra vez de la ventana caminando como Charles Chaplin, por favor que bastardo, Celestia mira a Dave con asco&amp;.

° Celestia: ¿Copular? Es en realidad muy extraño, cierto no me dijo que chico vendría o cuando vendría.

&amp;Una semana después, en otro sitio&amp;.

° Twilight: Por favor despierta, despierta, tanto te has lastimado es increíble que tengas ese poder.

° Zecora: Muy pronto despertara y te hablara, haz silencio o se lastimara.

° Twilight: Bueno, debe ser nuestra única esperanza, maldición que estúpida me siento al depender de otros para que derroten a un humano.

&amp;Jake comienza a tener espasmos&amp;.

° Twilight: Mierda…

° Zecora: Actuar debo para salvar su vida primero.

&amp;Zecora le da una pócima o poción y se mejora&amp;.

° Twilight: ¿Puedo despertarlo?

° Zecora: Sabes muy bien que preguntar no debes, pero puedes si tan ansiosa eres.

° Twilight: Bueno, oye Jake despierta, vamos tu eres posiblemente nuestra única esperanza, no quería hacer esto pero no hay otra.

&amp;Al no ver que no se despierta…&amp;.

&amp;Twilight levita un pescado (no se pregunten porque Zecora tenía un pescado, ya sabemos cuántas cosas raras puede tener) y abofetea a Jake una y otra vez, en total fueron 28 veces que Jake fue golpeado, se despierta&amp;.

° Jake: Ah, ¿pien eges? ¿Ze tago ati? ¿Gote pe guele la cata? Traducción: (¿quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me duele la cara?).

&amp;Se frota el rostro y lo tiene tan hinchado que parece un tumor&amp;.

° Twilight: No sé de qué me hablas-gota estilo anime- pero eso no importa, por favor dinos que tú fuiste el que peleo con Dave.

° Jake: ¡Ti! ¡To telee pon Raze! Traducción: (¡Sí! ¡Yo pelee con Dave!)

° Jake: ¿Tegonios zenia pe ter tuto agora? Y tenzar pe Raze et ug fumano. Traducción: (¿Demonios tenía que ser justo ahora? Y pensar que Dave es un humano).

° Zecora: Mejor no hables más, tú dolor de aquí no vas.

&amp;Agarra una crema y la frota en el rostro de Jake, el mismo mejora&amp;.

° Jake: Ya enserio ¿Quién eres? ¿Es posible… que no te recuerde?

° Twilight: Ah por fin es un alivio

° Jake: ¿Eres Twilight la Princesa?

° Twilight: Si lo soy pero eso no tiene importancia. Dime si tú peleaste contra Dave por favor.

° Jake: Si lo hice, pero que tonto fui, ay me duele el cuerpo-se masajea los músculos- bueno gracias por tratar mis heridas damiselas estaré en favor con ustedes.

° Twilight: Es raro, que se podía esperar del loco que peleo contra Dave.

° Zecora: Si así lo dices no hay duda alguna, pero sorprendente es que sin daño termina.

° Jake: Oigan damas yo estoy todavía aquí, al menos hablen bajo.

° Twilight: Yo también estoy sorprendida pero es nuestra única esperanza.

° Zecora: Rara es su forma de ser y lamentable su carácter.

° Jake: Yo damiselas me voy yendo porque no me quieren aquí.-se toca el hombro- *Qué hijo de puta es ese Dave, al menos hice que dejara a esa pobre mujer, rayos soy demasiado débil, pero que estoy diciendo si apenas tuve entrenamiento sin embargo lo moví un centímetro; algo es algo en fin todo termino*-se levanta y camina hacia la salida-.

° Twilight: ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quién te dijo que te podías ir? Solo quiero que nos ayudes por favor-lo para y le dice- ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO YO SOLA!- mientras llora-.

° Zecora: ¡Princesa!

° Twilight: No entiendes como me siento al no poder resolver esto yo sola, y dejar que un bastardo humano controle toda Equestria, si Celestia no pudo hacer nada ¿Qué podre hacer yo?- llora lágrimas de dolor-.

° Zecora: …

° Jake: -le toca un hombro- No te preocupes te ayudare en todo lo que necesites.

° Twilight: …-sigue llorando-.

° Jake: Solo debes confiar en mí, ese hombre seguro puede ser vencido-la abraza y Twilight se calma.

&amp;En otro lugar&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¡Twilight, Twilight! –Corre apresuradamente buscando a alguien- ¿Dónde estás Twilight?

° Spike: Que bien, que lindo día Dave me dio dinero antes de irse así que voy a comprar los víveres- se pone a silbar- .

&amp;En eso se acerca un personaje extremadamente raro&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¡Spike! Por fin te encuentro, ¿has visto a Twilight?

° Spike: ¿Lyra? ¿Qué haces aquí? No, lo siento no la hemos visto hace como una semana. Pensé que estabas en la selva investigando ruinas- se rasca la cabeza confundido-.

° Lyra: Lo estaba pero como no encontraba nada me desanime, pero esa no es la razón de porque estoy aquí, sino que luego de estar una hora decepcionada encontré un hallazgo entre los árboles. Era una pared de un material que no existe en este universo, lo busque en mi libro (Nota: Lyra tenía un libro donde escribía todos sus hallazgos y materiales que se encontró en otras ocasiones, generalmente siempre eran los mismos y así ella comparaba las civilizaciones) pero no encontré ninguna referencia ni otro hallazgo semejante.

° Spike: ¿Estas segura? Porque si es así debemos decirle a la Princesa Celestia, pero hablando de eso- se flotaba el hombro con la mirada perdida- no creo que ella nos atienda ahora.

° Lyra: ¿Por qué?

° Spike: Últimamente estaba muy deprimida váyase a saber porque debes saber que durante tu ausencia ocurrieron muchas cosas, varias cosas, en fin porque no vienes conmigo y te lo cuento.

° Lyra: Oh bueno, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

° Spike: Estaba comprando víveres para la casa, si quieres puedes venir conmigo después de comprarlos.

° Lyra: Sabes me está dando mucha curiosidad lo que pasa, te acompañare a comprar esos víveres.

° Spike: Ok. ¿Y Bon Bon? Es muy raro no verlas juntas.

° Lyra: -nerviosa-Ah solo salió a comprar cosas, si a comprar cosas, eso eso*no debe saber que es una agente secreta, Bon Bon me mataría si lo supiera*.

° Spike: Ah ok, eso creo, pero bueno tus problemas son tus problemas, vamos rápido o tendremos que hacer fila.

&amp;Luego de comprar víveres y de hacer una fila de dos horas, muy intensa por cierto, llegaron a casa&amp;.

° Spike: Ya llegamos.

° Rainbow Dash: Spike trae la bolsa de ingredientes aquí.

° Rarity: Por favor debes ser más respetuosa, él se molestó en comprar los víveres.

° Pinkie Pie: Yo los preparo Spike, solo debes dejarlos en la mesa.

° Fluttershy: Gracias Spike, eres muy amable.

° Rarity: Al menos alguien con respeto, muy bien hecho Fluttershy.

° Fluttershy: Gracias.

° Applejack: Muy bien vaqueros yo preparare la mesa para comer.

° Spike: Bueno chicas no podrían creer a quien he visto hoy-movía sus manos de derecha a izquierda, las dos al mismo tiempo-.

° Lyra: Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen?

° Todas en conjunto: ¡Lyra!

(Nota: Lyra se había vuelto muy famosa debido a que ella dio fundamentos y pruebas científicas sobre la existencia de los humanos y de muchas antiguas civilizaciones que eran y son vitales para Equestria, en otro momento hablare del viaje de Lyra, era arqueóloga y de vez en cuando tocaba la lira)

° Pinkie Pie: Desde que te fuiste hace 1 año no te he visto, sigues siendo guapa-le golpea con el codo.

° Rarity: Cariño deberías quitarte esas ropas sucias y ponerte mis más finos vestidos acuérdate que para mis amigas son gratis.

° Applejack: Terroncito mirate sigues siendo una potra muy joven, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

° Lyra: Bien dentro de todo.

° Fluttershy: ¿Has descubierto una nueva civilización?

° Lyra: No exactamente pero de eso quería hablar.

° Rainbow Dash: Acuérdate que todavía me debes la revancha en las cartas eh Lyra.

*(Lyra es muy buena jugando al póker)*

° Lyra: Si, si muchas gracias chicas las extrañe tanto, no saben que sola me sentí; me gustaría contarles el viaje pero antes quisiera ver a Twilight ¿Saben dónde está?

° Spike: De eso también te perdiste, hace unos días que no vemos a Twilight. No sabemos dónde está pero estuvimos muy ajetreados esta última semana, sin ella hubo un caos debido a la llegada de Dave; estuvimos respondiendo quejas de todo Ponyville.

° Lyra: ¿Qué no saben dónde está? ¿Cómo es posible? Por Celestia, tendré que esperar o buscarla yo misma ¿Saben algo de la Princesa Celestia?

° Rarity: Lamentablemente ella también tiene problemas, no ha salido de su cuarto por una semana, no ha comido ni bebido; me está empezando a preocupar.

° Lyra: ¿Y la Princesa Luna? ¿Cómo está?

° Applejack: Ha tenido pesadillas muy traumatizantes durante toda una semana, apenas si puede dormir.

° Lyra: Rayos ¿y la Princesa Cadence?

° Rainbow Dash: Está tan ocupada protegiendo el Imperio de Cristal que ni se enteró de lo que sucede en toda Equestria-exageración-.

° Lyra: ¿Qué ha pasado, díganmelo por favor?

° Spike: …

&amp;En otra parte de Ponyville&amp;.

° Pony 1#: Debemos hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados.

° Pony 2#: Yo creo que primero destituyamos a las Princesas debido a su falta de incapacidad para gobernar.

° Pony 3#: Tienes razón, si no hacemos algo todo se ira a la mierda.

° Pony 1#: Te apoyo, vamos quien nos apoya.

° Grupo de ponies: (Alrededor de 100 ponies, no se preocupen ningún pony extra famoso en la serie ha muerto, solo son ponies de otros pueblos reunidos en una casa secreta en Ponyville). ¡SI! ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE NADIE SE INTERPONGA EN NUESTRO CAMINO! ¡VIVIRÍAMOS MEJOR SIN PRINCESAS! ¡CON DEMOCRACIA TODO SE PUEDE!

° Pony 2#: Tiene que ser el mejor golpe de estado que no haya ocurrido jamás.

° Pony 3#: Acabaremos con el poder de las Princesas.

° Pony 1#: Desde el principio sabíamos que no duraría mucho su poder.

&amp;Se preparan y salen afuera, con armas y alguna que otra armadura, pero algo ocurre&amp;.

° Pony 3#: Miren el Castillo de la Princesa Twilight, vaciémoslo y hagámoslo nuestra base, mataremos a cualquiera que se oponga.

° Grupo de Ponies: ¡SI!

° Spike: Miren una turba enfurecida viene hacia aquí.

° Todas en conjunto: ¿Cómo?

° Spike: ¿Qué hacemos?- muy nervioso, corriendo de un lado hacia otro-.

° Applejack: Terroncito es muy claro lo que tenemos que hacer.

° Rainbow Dash: Debemos golpearlos hasta que se calmen-golpeaba su casco en su otro casco-.

° Spike: Exacto.

° Applejack: ¡No! Debemos hablar y solucionar todo esto con calma y paciencia.

° Fluttershy: Pero son muchos- temblaba de miedo-.

° Rarity: No te preocupes encontraremos alguna manera de calmarlos. *Solo espero que sin violencia*.

° Pinkie Pie: Oigan mi Pinkie Sentido, específicamente mi pierna- vibraba su pierna como loca-.

° Rainbow Dash: ¿No crees que es muy tarde ya para eso Pinkie?

° Pinkie Pie: Pero es mi pierna, mira como vibra.

&amp;Le muestra su pierna a Rainbow Dash y esta vibraba tanto que hacia ruido&amp;.

° Rainbow Dash: Pues si es fuerte sí ¿Pero existe algo que puede hacer reaccionar tanto tu Pinkie Sentido?

° Spike: Oigan chicas ¿puedo decir algo?

° Rarity: Dilo sin rodeos Spike.

° Spike: ¿No se acuerdan de alguien tan aterrador como para mencionarlo?

° Fluttershy: ¿Quién especificamen….

° Todas en conjunto: ¡DAVE!

° Lyra: ¿Quién?

° Spike: Es un humano que "llego" a Equestria para poner orden bajo las ordenes de ÉL quien es el mandamás de todo el universo y más allá. También es una cosa que te perdiste, sabes nadie puede hacerle frente y el salvo mi vida cuando Twilight me envió por accidente a la dimensión humana.

° Lyra: Ahhhh…. ¿Espera un humano? Porque me sorprendo si los humanos son algo comunes aquí.

° Spike: Si pero debes preocuparte, aunque sea un humano es muy fuerte.

° Lyra: Madre mía necesito hablar con Twilight ahora sí o sí.

° Pony 1#: ¡Salgan ahora princesa y compañía! Si no salen las mataremos a todas.

° Ponies en conjunto: ¡SI!

° Pony 2#: Deben reconsiderar la situación o si no procederemos a actuar.

° Pony 3#: Deja ya de parloteos vamos ahora y arranquémosle los ojos uno a uno, quiero probar su sangre.

° Pony 1#: Calla ya, si yo digo que vivirán si cooperan se hace, acuérdate de tu posición bastardo.

° Pony 2#: Yo mandaría ponies por las ventanas para poder evitar que escapen, también que entren por la puerta amenazando y los demás escondidos en las ramas y los arbustos al lado de la puerta, las atrapamos y zas.

° Pony 1#: Tienes razón procedan ya.

&amp;Desciende alguien del cielo, su vuelo era un poco torpe, era Celestia, quien tiene ojeras muy sorprendentes y un olor fatal debido a no haber salido de su habitación desde hace una semana, el pelo desalineado y ojos hinchados de tanto llorar&amp;.

° Celestia: Cálmense todos ya porque si no lo van a molestar.

° Pony 1#: ¡Princesa!

° Pony 2#: …..

° Pony 3#: Ohh miren que gran perra ha aparecido, ven aquí guapetona para que todos nos demos un gustito- relamiéndose-.

° Pony 1#: ¡Calla ya insolente!- le mete un batazo en la cara-(Nota: la turba tenía armas típicas de turba enfurecida).

° Pony 3#: Maldito sabes algún día me vengare y lo lamentaras.

° Pony 2#: …..

° Celestia: Por favor no hagan nada que lo provoque, se los suplico por favor por el bien de este pueblo.

° Pony 2#: Sabes Celestia necesitas aprender a cerrar la boca o sino…

&amp;Tenía a las chicas y a Spike atrapados como rehenes porque mientras ellos hablaban y hacían estupideces él lo había planeado todo, pero no sirvió de nada…. &amp;.

° Celestia: Por favor suéltalos te lo suplico- su semblante era de una pony triste con dolor y sueño, hambre, llorando de agonía- no les hagas daño no lo conoces él no debe ven…

&amp;Se oía recitar por alguien la escala musical en un silbido, de arriba abajo, era tan suave que parecía como si el viento estuviera hablando&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: 3.

° Celestia: No no por favor no.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: 2.

° Pony 3#: Que cojones…

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: 1.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: No desperdicien mi paciencia por favor, ahora ¿así controlas a tus súbditos Princesa?

° Celestia: No es lo que parece ellos simplemente están jugando ¿verdad están jugando no?

° Pony 3#: ¿Quién eres puto humano? Ahhh tu eres aquel, Dave es tu nombre maldito, sabes no significa nada que la Princesa no haya podido derrotarte, si ella no pudo seguro que yo puedo porque es una simple perra sabes.

° Dave: Insolente me das asco, vamos alejate ya de mi presencia, parece que tendré que actuar-mira a los rehenes asustados menos Spike quien parecía alegre-.

° Dave: Vaya y pensar que solo me fui por una semana, uf a ustedes hay que cuidarlos como a niños.

° Pony 2#: Dave ¿cierto? Sabes los dos tenemos iguales objetivos ¿Por qué no unimos fuerzas?

° Dave: Realmente no son iguales, ustedes quieren anarquía pero yo quiero justicia, ustedes hacen de acuerdo a un plan con violencia yo hago lo que me salga de los huevos ¿me entiendes?

° Pony 1#: Si así lo quieres no tengo más opción que actuar, lo siento amigo.

&amp;Salta y trata de golpear a Dave con ese bate, mientras que los otros dos atacan a los costados, el humano parpadea y de repente sus ojos se encuentran cambiados, sus pupilas dilatadas teniéndolas en forma de un 8 o sea infinito y golpeo a los 3 en un segundo dejándolos automáticamente fuera del juego. Aplasto el cráneo del pony 1 y devoro toda la cabeza del pony 3, el pony 2 tuvo un peor destino su estómago fue abierto e incrustado sus vísceras mientras vivía, haciendo referencia a que se las coma. Pero lo más aterrador fue cuando devoro el corazón de los tres con delicia y sus ojos vibraban mientras lo hacía; luego los testículos fueron despedazados con sus dientes e lanzados hacia todos mientras su sangre bañaba su cuerpo y él se agitaba mordiendo sus ojos sin embargo sus huesos sirvieron como botana ya que se los comió enteros mordiéndolos como un salvaje.

Arranco sus crines y las quemo, los descuero y despojo de toda piel, músculo y venas que arranco sin piedad, su boca llena de sangre decía:

° Dave: **Memento Mori.**

Se reía brutalmente mientras engullía cada parte de sus cuerpos, pero esto solo fue poco comparado a lo que les hizo a los demás ponies anarquistas, los mutilo con sus propias manos mientras golpeaba sus cuerpos una y otra vez con el cuerpo. A uno le perforo el ano con su propia mano destruyéndolo desde abajo y los partía, a otros le arrancaba el pene y hacia que se lo tragaran mientras el mordía su abdomen, pero la muerte más triste es cuando abrió a uno desde los ojos hasta al ano y con su propia crin quemaba su interior, sin duda es inmortal&amp;.

° Lyra: ¡Es él! No hay duda alguna, es él, me lo temía pero es la realidad pura. Dave. Su nombre es Dave, así que todo coincide; es un honor haberte servido, Dave.

&amp;Lyra se cae y su libro consigo, entonces empieza a llover de una forma tremenda, como si fuera a propósito limpia la escena y al mismo Dave, este se acerca a ella y se agacha hasta mirarla.

Toma su libro y lo ojea, lo lee muy rápido con una mirada indiferente, finalmente lo guarda en su riñonera y…&amp;

° Dave: Ven conmigo.

° Lyra: …

° Dave: Vienes o mueres, obedece-la mira indiferente-.

° Lyra: O-o-ok.

° Rainbow Dash: ¡No vayas Lyra! ¿Acaso quieres caminar con ese maldito?

° Rarity: ¡Por Celestia no te resignes a andar con él! No lo soportaras.

° Spike: …

° Dave: ¡A callar putas! ¡Si están en desacuerdo enfréntenme, si me vencen entonces no me la llevare pero si yo gano me llevare a Lyra y tu Rarity serás mi esclava!

° Rarity: *¿Qué tipo de esclava?*- sudando preocupada y asqueada-.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¡Bien! Yo lo hare, te derrotare y así no te llevaras a nadie.

° Twilight: Hola chicas.

° Pinkie Pie: ¡Twili! ¿Quién es el sujeto?

° Twilight: Ah no es nadie en especial.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Sabes te odio más ahora, no sé ni porque vine.

° Dave: A ver, dejame recordar, Ignacio, Florencio, Fapencio, Juan ¿Quién eres?

° Jake: ¡Jake, soy Jake, Jake, Jake! ¡Jake! ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

° Dave: La verdad sí ¿Por qué no te llamaron Maria Antonio Rodríguez de La Roja? Es más fácil de recordar.

° Jake: ¡Pero si soy hombre! Maldita sea no estas cuerdo-se golpea la cara-.

° Spike: ¿Y la pelea? Fui a comprar pastelitos para celebrar la victoria de Dave-se come uno-están buenos.

° Dave: Es cierto-golpea su puño con su mano-muchas gracias Spike, no te preocupes no será tan larga.

° Jake:*¿Acaso están bromeando conmigo?*-gota estilo anime-.

° Twilight: Tu puedes Jake-le animaba con una porra usando magia- solo no mueras, no te preocupes Zecora trajo primeros auxilios.

° Zecora: Eyup-levanta la caja de primeros auxilios-.

&amp;Antes Zecora y compañía se habían ido del bosque Everfree hacia Ponyville, ese mismo día a la mañana, no se encontraron con ningún peligro, solo caminaron y caminaron sin pensar en nada; solo en Dave y vieron a Derpy Hooves en el bosque sola esperando a alguien.

Finalmente al llegar se dieron con que Dave obligaba a Lyra a caminar con él&amp;.

° Jake: ¿Serán hijas de la grandísima? ¿Empiezo yo o tú?

° Dave: Tranquilo no te precipites solo debo pensar en qué movimiento usare para dejarte en vergüenza pública. Mejor será apartar a los débiles.

&amp;Recita, Excélsior y una onda expansiva va empujando de forma suave a todo ser débil lejos y todo el pavimento del lugar se hundía mientras Dave se mantenía encorvado para que funcione&amp;.

° Dave: Muy bien, ya sé con qué te atacare primero, si es que puedes soportarlo, solo veras siquiera una millonésima parte de mi poder.

&amp;El humano envolvía en su puño varios elementos que parecían simbolizar a los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, bueno ni siquiera parece esforzarse mucho en hacerlo, luego mira a Jake y se acerca&amp;.

° Dave: -mientras camina hacia Jake- ¿Quieres que te diga como llamo a este ataque? Se llama Puño Natural, no es un buen nombre pero fue uno de mis primeros ataques creados, que viejos tiempos.

° Jake: Pff nunca hubiera pensado que una persona como tú no fuera original, pero tú no eres una persona; solo eres un bastardo-truena sus dedos-.

&amp;Dave se acerca no muy rápido y le asesta un golpe, Jake lo recibe porque aunque no vaya todo acelerado sigue siendo veloz.

El cuerpo de Jake al recibir ese golpe tuvo una quemadura dejando su abdomen chamuscado, luego golpea a su cabeza dejándola toda mojada y adolorida por la presión del agua, en ese mismo instante golpea sus piernas dejándolas con hematomas graves y un poco de tierra; finalmente agarra su cara y le proporciona mucho aire por ende el potro no pudo respirar y cayó al suelo, todo con una sola mano&amp;.

° Dave: Vaya, que desperdicio, y pensar que podrías vencerme. Vamos cebra proporcionale servicios médicos-se da la vuelta y camina hacia Celestia-.

&amp;Le toca la cara, sus manos eran muy suaves y se sentía como si un ángel estuviera acariciándole, de pronto ella se recupera al brillar el collar de Dave; lo mira y se siente el cariño en el aire&amp;.

° Dave: No pienses que soy buena gente, solo me diste lastima y pensé en ayudarte.

° Celestia:-ruborizada-…

° Jake: N-n-no pienses que me has vencido-se levanta muy adolorido-.

° Dave: Chico no hay necesidad que te lastimes, no me la llevare lejos, solo hablare con ella; en consideración a tu esfuerzo-lo dice mientras se ríe y acaricia un mejilla de Celestia, luego la abandona-.

° Dave: ¿Acaso no te pedí que le asistieras?

° Zecora: Mis servicios señor aunque son lentos pueden curar sus desconsuelos.

&amp;Zecora llega a Jake y lo va a curar pero este se opone y hace un berrinche&amp;.

° Jake: ¡Vuelve maldito!-empuja a Zecora, se mueve, es como cuando bañas a un gato-.

&amp;Pero de repente Twilight lanza un rayo para adormecerlo&amp;.

° Rainbow Dash: Si no lo hacías tú lo hacía yo.

° Fluttershy: Gr-a-c-ias señor Dave, es muy amable.

° Dave: Vamos Lyra, Spike ¿vienes?

° Spike: No gracias Dave quiero ver como este sujeto se despierta-ya estaba al lado de Jake mientras le tocaba la mejilla y se reía-.

° Celestia: ¡Espera! ¿Acaso me quitas mis penas y te vas así como así?-se ruborizaba-.

° Dave: Solo es un pasatiempo yo no me llevo muy bien con el amor, no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver, ah y ese idiota es tu alumno, más te vale que lo entrenes bien-señalando a Jake-.

° Celestia: Cla-ro-otra vez no podía dejar de pensar en lo anterior-.

° Pinkie Pie: ¿Te vas tan rápido?-Lyra ya estaba con él-.

° Dave: No te preocupes me ha encantado tu comida, algún día te revelare los más oscuros secretos de ser un chef.

° Pinkie Pie: ¡Yupiii!-solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie-.

° Rarity: ¡Espera! ¿No seré tu esclava?

° Dave: Era una broma, no suelo traicionar amigos-mirando a Spike-.

° Rarity: Ok*¿estará loco?*.

° Lyra: -mirando a Dave- ¿A dónde vamos?

° Dave: A donde nos lleve el viento.

&amp; Agarra a Lyra y se tele transportan con el cuarzo cristal que saco de su riñonera&amp;.

° Celestia:-sale del shock moviendo su cabeza a los lados-Vamos chicas vuelvan todas a sus casas, Zecora traeme a ese muchacho que necesito verlo.

° Zecora: No se preocupe le traeré a este torpe-coloca a Jake en su lomo-.

° Twilight: Princesa le pido que me permita ir con usted para conocer mejor el estado del sujeto-se inclina-*maldición espero que ese tipo sea nuestra esperanza, yo debería llamarlo falsas esperanzas*.

° Celestia: Si tanto te preocupa ven entonces.

° Spike: Voy contigo Twilight.

° Twilight: Oh bueno me haría bien compañía.

° Pinkie Pie: Ah cierto sabes que Lyra nos dijo que quería hablar contigo porque tiene algo importante que decirte sobre un tema que no nos dijo pero no importa vino después de un año solo para hablar con vos así que se quedó con nosotros a esperarte pero justo apareció esa turba con ganas de destronar a las princesas finalmente nos raptaron pero apareció Dave eliminando a todos para luego aparecer Celestia y también llegaste tú con Jake pero fue vencido y estamos aquí ahora sin Lyra que se fue con Dave (está hablando rápido)-toma aire-y la Princesa Celestia nos pide que nos vallamos-con una sonrisa termino diciendo esto-.

° Twilight: Ok-gota de anime-muchas gracias Pinkie por la información sin embargo la Princesa tiene razón deben descansar luego de reemplazarme por una semana.

° Rarity: Tienes razón necesito una siesta de belleza para reponer todas las veces que me he trasnochado.

° Rainbow Dash: Los deportistas debemos descansar para dar un mejor rendimiento.

° Fluttershy: Me iré porque Angel me deberá estar extrañando.

° Pinkie Pie: Yo no estoy cansada-se duerme al instante-.

° Applejack: Vamos chicas todas debemos descansar para comenzar mañana un nuevo día.

&amp;Estaba atardeciendo, porque en lo que tardaron en hablar, ser raptadas, que Dave mate a todos, etc&amp;.

&amp;Todas se fueron a descansar&amp;.

° Twilight: Princesa disculpe pero se comportó un poco raro con Dave ¿no cree?

° Celestia: No se dé qué hablas Twilight, solo estaba bromeando con Dave-nerviosa y ruborizada-oh mira un libro de hechizos.

° Twilight: ¿Dónde? Es mío-modo quinceañera on-matare a quien lo tome antes que yo-moviendo su cabeza a todos lados-.

° Celestia: En el castillo, vamos que desde aquí lo veo.

&amp;Twilight sale corriendo en busca del "famoso" libro de hechizos&amp;.

° Spike: Princesa sabes no debes dejar que te atraiga, puede ser mi mejor amigo pero también tiene su lado oscuro.

° Celestia: Spike ¿Qué sabrás tú del amor? Siendo tan joven, ah que hombre.

° Spike: Pues sabes él es muy, muy desgraciado-mira a los lectores-¿Quién no ha leído la descripción de Dave?

° Celestia: Es posible que sea un rompe corazones y no se lleve bien con el amor, a tal punto de creer que no existe pero ¿Y si es en realidad un buen hombre?-llevando sus cascos juntos a la mejilla mientras sonríe-.

° Spike: -mirando a los lectores-¿Creen que de esto saldrá algo bueno?

&amp;De repente un draconequus en miniatura se apoya en el hombro de Spike, tan absurdamente se molesta en bailar sobre este, luego pintar y finalmente jugar cartas con un par de perros&amp;.

° Discord: ¿Vaya Princesa no te había ocurrido esto desde hace mucho tiempo no?

° Spike: ¡Quitate!-limpia su hombro espantando al traviesillo-.

° Celestia: Discord, nunca pensaría que un cobarde aparecería así como así-indignada-.

° Discord: Ja, ja, ja pero no pienses que me estaba escondiendo cuando llego ese humano, solo estaba tomando una siesta reparadora-tiene una mascarilla de palta con pepinos y una bata-.

° Celestia: Si claro-mueve sus ojos hacia la derecha-no te pienses que creo que eres cobarde ni nada.

° Spike: Que par de paquetes la verda'-mira a los lectores-esta parte es aburrida mejor sáltensela.

° Discord: Cariño si quieres ligar con él te hace falta mucha practica-voz femenina y mueve la mano también-tenés que complacer a un hombre con comida, mi madre siempre lo ha dicho: "A un hombre lo conquistas con el estómago lleno".

° Celestia:-sonrojada- ¿L-i-igar? ¿Quién ha dicho que quería ligar con él? Solo quiero saber más de él, eso es todo, me da intriga.

° Discord:-otra vez voz de mujer y atuendo de ama de casa-Y de hacer el amor ni te cuento, los hombres son muy caprichosos: "Que ya acabo" "Hasta el fondo"

Y ni hablemos de sus chistes cuando lo hacen: "El tren llega a la estación Ahhh" "Por eso me llaman Diego, porque te la mete y quedas ciego"

° Celestia:-ruborizada-¿Hacer el amor? ¿Pero acaso estás loco? En primer lugar tú eres macho no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser hembra, en segundo lugar no tengo ninguna intención de amar a ese sujeto, solo vivo por mi reino y nada más.

° Discord: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto apostamos a que luego te enamoras de él? ¿Podemos también incluir si terminas haciendo el amor con él?

° Celestia:-ruborizada-Po-o-or mí no hay problema no estoy interesada en nada de lo que estás diciendo.

° Spike: ¡Por todos los cielos que ya llegamos! ¿No ven que estamos ya en la puerta? Estuvimos enfrente de la puerta hace como 10 minutos. ¡Que ya es de noche maldición y además hace frio!-se acurruca-.

° Discord: En fin ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

° Celestia: -se acerca al Discord pequeño-Para demostrarte que no estoy enamorada de él apostare tu libertad.

° Discord: Trato hecho, si tu pierdes quedo libre de hacer lo que me plazca sin que los elementos puedan tocarme, pero si yo gano seré tu sirviente toda mi vida.

&amp;Se abren las puertas&amp;.

° Twilight: Oigan ya está la cena, ¿no quieren pasar?

° Spike: ¡Libertad!-corre mientras se lleva toda una bandeja de gemas-.

° Discord: A partir de ahora tienes exactamente 3 días para no enamorarte Princesa.

° Celestia: Ya verás cómo gano, Discord.

° Twilight: ¿La Princesa Celestia no parece más enojada de lo normal con Discord?-mira a Spike-.

° Spike: Que se yo me iré a comer al cuarto si me necesitas, estoy cansado-con el recipiente lleno de gemas en sus manos, mientras caminaba-*Dave que problema te has cargado encima, pero bueno tu y yo sabemos que no funcionara y que solo lo hacías por pura diversión. Te he visto sanar gente con mucha distancia, eres un desgraciado galán casanovas y rompecorazones de la mejor escuela.

Bueno solo espero que no llegue tan lejos como para tener el amor, no quisiera que se sorprenda cuando sepa que eres estéril, aun cuando no creo que hagan el amor porque hace eones que no lo haces, pero bueno seguro que con tus encantos aun inconscientes la lleven a eso sin embargo hacerlo con un dios seria genial, claro que luego también esta ella que es una simple plebeya ante ti, en fin mejor dejo de pensar y me como todas estas gemas*

&amp;En otro lugar…&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¿Trajiste los muffins?

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Sip también traje las observaciones que me pediste.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Muy bien, debemos de preparar las cosas antes de que pasen serias y graves cosas en Equestria, ya me encargue de mantenerlo todo a raya en la otra dimensión, con mis amigos allí seguro no pasara nada mientras estoy aquí.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Ok ¿crees que estarían bien dejarlos con ese sujeto?

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: No te preocupes es de fiar, sabes hemos sido amigos por siglos y nunca desconfiaría de él, están más seguros con él, ni te imaginas cuan segura te sentirías si estuvieras con él.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Pero yo me siento más segura contigo-le abraza el brazo-.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Gracias, ahora no perdamos más tiempo y a poner en marcha el Plan A.

&amp;Desaparecen en un haz de luz y ruidos extremadamente molestos&amp;.

"(Narrador Formal)"

¿Quiénes serían esas voces? ¿Qué están planeando? ¿Acaso estar cerca de Dave es bueno?

Ahora solo se escucha nada, el silencio anda por aquí dominando a todos los elementos del ambiente, dejando hasta la más pequeña duda de si alguien por ahí está sufriendo, este silencio solo da una falsa impresión de paz en todos los rincones del planeta ¿Acaso no es así?

"(Diálogos)"

&amp;Pero en lo más profundo del pueblo&amp;

° ¿? ¿? ¿?:-unos ruidos viscosos-*(Este personaje tiene una voz chillona y rajante)* Analizando situación, un pueblo rustico con habitantes, tienen un reptil en este pueblo, me descubrirá necesito encontrar a un perro para pasar desapercibido, finalizando análisis, eliminando lugar de escondite posible en este lugar. Marchando una de insectos-empezó a soltar bellas mariposas que se posaban en las puertas de cada casa-mejor me voy yendo de aquí no quiero ningún inconveniente, analizando esencia avanzada de cuarzo cristal, debo tener cuidado seguro Dave está aquí.

Espero hallar un campo y a un perro, no puedo seguir sin un escondite, no ahora que la fase no ha comenzado, seguro que ya me han detectado los puros de corazón, debo marcharme.

&amp;Deja un rastro de muerte en toda las plantas por donde ha pasado, también un exuberante rastro de algas&amp;.

&amp;Un hombre debajo de un árbol, allá en la colina donde la Luna se asoma&amp;.

° Dave: Ya ha comenzado, bueno tienen tres días para actuar libremente hasta que se me acabe la paciencia y ponga orden, seguro que es un buen entrenamiento.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Veo que no piensas hacer nada.

° Dave: No, ¿harás algo Fancy Pants?

° Fancy Pants: No la verdad.

° Dave: Te queda bien esa cinta.

° Fancy Pants: Gracias, sabes desde ese día en que hablamos nunca hubiera pensado que eras tan genial, y pensar que eso nos iba a pasar a todos si no hablabas conmigo.

° Dave: ¿Quieres seguir peleando?

° Fancy Pants: Como no, sin esta cinta no sería capaz.

&amp;Se transforma en un hombre moreno con pelo estilo Chuck Norris y un físico admirable con cintas en los brazos y su cinta en la frente&amp;.

° Fancy Pants: No quiero empates ni nada eh.

° Dave: No lo tendrás hombre, te agradezco por ser mi socio.

° Fancy Pants: Y yo por salvar nuestras vidas.

&amp;Se tele transportan a otro sitio&amp;.

&amp;Sin duda se llevaban bien, aunque en ese mismo lugar alguien no lo esté pasando de maravilla&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?:-parece tener una pesadilla-Ah, pero que me está pasando, no debo dejar que esté sueño cualquiera arruine mi velada.

-se duerme y otra vez tiene pesadillas-Ah rayos Rarity, si sigues así no serás bella ni por un poco.

&amp;Se levanta y se va a la cocina&amp;.

° Rarity: Mejor tomo agua-levita un vaso y lo llena del líquido, se acerca a la ventana y toma mientras divaga-¿será que desde que Dave llego este reino se ira a la mierda?

**Hola chicos soy yo Fill, bueno quiero aclarar que no he tenido tanta motivación para escribir y mucha flojera pero al fin luego de demasiado tiempo tienen el nuevo capitulo de esta serie tremenda, ahora ¿se acuerdan de los meses y dias que aparecian arriba? Pues era una prueba para ver si me gustaba ponerle fecha a la serie y si me encanto la idea pero no quedaba darle a este mundo la fecha de nuestro mundo, asi que opte por elegir crear yo los meses y dias, a partir de este capitulo el tiempo sera 700 y Jamelgunio 1, el proximo Jamelgunio 2.**

**Aqui los nombres de los meses:**

_**CORCENERO**_

_**ROCIERO**_

_**PENCOZO**_

_**TROTÓNBRIL**_

_**JACOYO**_

_**JAMELGUNIO**_

_**POTROLIO**_

_**BAYOSTO**_

_**RUANOTIEMBRE**_

_**PRECHERÓNBRE**_

_**PETISOVIEMBRE**_

**_HEROÍNARE_**

**Quien entienda se va a reir mucho y si no lo hace lo siento no soy bueno escondiendo chistes. Saben tener ya gente que añadio el fav me hace muy feliz, ya saben que si quieren un nuevo capitulo muéstrenme su amor a la serie, bueno si tienen dudas escriban las en los comentarios y yo respondere feliz, muchas gracias por todo y hasta luego.#.# **


	5. Otro día, otro problema

AÑO: 700 MES: Jamelgunio DÍA: 02

"(Narrador Formal)"

La oscura noche era reemplazada por el día, aquel momento en que se da inicio a toda una jornada de trabajo o se termina otra, ese momento del día que era el perfecto para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Si, hablo del día, de la mañana que elige a todo ser vivo para comenzar con otra jornada aburrida y monótona, por cierto el día era bueno según se lo veía porque o te iba bien en el día o la pasabas pésimo, aunque la muerte no espera ni le importa si es de día, de noche o quien seas solamente hace su trabajo sin mirar a nadie. No discrimina ni es rezongada cuando trabaja, pero es despistada y siempre va a haber alguien que se esconda de sus garras.

Esa mañana cuando la Princesa Celestia ordena que el sol deje de dormir y salen los primeros rayos del alba, aquellos que reflejan si ese día será soleado o nublado, si lloverá o irradiara el sol con toda su fuerza la tierra. Cada niño sin dudarlo se ponía bajo el sol a jugar o a leer, pero acaso nunca decían para sí si ese momento sería el último de sus vidas en que vieran al sol resplandecer…

"(Diálogos)"

&amp;En el castillo&amp;.

° Celestia: ¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho?

° Zecora: Muy bien se encuentra su sien.

° Celestia: Me alegro.

° Zecora: Solo deben siempre darle ánimos de cien. (Explico la frase: Significa que deben animarlo siempre)

° Celestia: ¿Por?

° Zecora: Su carácter actual no tiene igual. Sin dudarlo se desanima y sufre si no se lo ánima.

° Celestia: ¿En serio? Bueno si tú lo dices lo trataremos como a uno más, claro si no lo hago Dave me matará.

° Zecora: Aunque en el amor no hay dolor. (Codea a Celestia)

° Celestia:-sonrojada-No pero que dices, veo que ya es hora de que te vayas, cuando se lastime de nuevo te llamamos.

&amp;Empuja a Zecora hasta la puerta y suspira en la misma luego de que la cebra se haya ido&amp;.

° Celestia: Madre mía solo debo aguantar 3 días para ganar la apuesta, uf no será nada fácil.

° Jake: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Ah me duele todo el cuerpo-se huele una axila-también apesto muchísimo, mejor me tomo un baño.

&amp;Así el joven se retira y busca un baño, al pasar ante las mucamas llama la atención porque todavía estaba convertido en humano y cojeaba&amp;.

° Jake: ¿Sera este el baño?-mira a una puerta enorme-bueno no pierdo nada intentándolo.

&amp;Al entrar a la puerta se da con que era el dormitorio de las mucamas, entonces todas lo ven abrir solo un poquito y asomarse para luego cerrar e irse como si nada&amp;.

° Jake: -ruborizado-Más vale perro vivo que muerto-sale corriendo derecho hacia el final del pasillo-.

° Mucama #1: ¡Espera! El baño esta por ahí-le indica una mucama es la puerta al fondo del pasillo mano izquierda-.

° Jake: Muchas gracias, por favor no le diga a nadie que estoy aquí si-le agarra los cascos-.

° Mucama #1:-ruborizada-S-s-sí.

° Jake: Me rajo-sale corriendo como un loco, entra a la puerta y un silencio mortal-.

° Mucama #1: ¿Quién será ese chico?

&amp;En otro sitio&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?:-voz chillona y rajante-Analizando, las mariposas han traído muestras de ADN de todos los ponies de este pueblo, analizando situación, ya me encuentro capaz de asimilar la información con más interés, finalizando análisis, ya encontré al perro de prueba-se ve que se acerca a una granja-. Analizando, Sweet Apple Acres, un bello lugar para actuar, mira una pequeña potra-mira a Apple Bloom-será mejor que no note mi presencia.

Analizando, puedo ver a un perro en ese granero, debo ir, finalizando análisis, fin de Ponyville.

&amp;Salta muy rápido y llega al perro, por cierto llamado Winona, una perra hembra que no nota su presencia, se acerca y acaricia a la perra en la cabeza, esta comienza a gemir y pronto transporta su esencia y cuerpo a la perra, se adueña de ella; y solo queda un pobre animal controlado por ese extraño ser&amp;.

° Winona: Ya tengo un cuerpo, según mis estudios no me pueden detectar usando magia si poseo el cuerpo de un perro, aunque si lo podrá hacer una persona con poderes mentales o un puro corazón.

Cosa que dudo porque nadie en este jodido imperio tiene un puro corazón ni poderes mentales.

° Winona: No viene alguien, dejare que el perro controle la situación, por ahora solo observare desde su hipotálamo, ja ja ja.

&amp;En otro sitio&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jake?

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Muy bien, según mis fuentes ahora se encuentra en el castillo con la Princesa Celestia, espero que no cometa ningún error entrenándolo.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Ok, solo debemos aguardar a que no cometan ningún error, bueno ese es mi jodido trabajo y el tuyo ayudarme.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Bueno, tú pescas.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Claro, la Princesa Cadence, rayos y también una catástrofe.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: A ver yo tengo a Discord y una apuesta.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Rayos, entonces sacare de tu mazo a la apuesta y dejo mejor el trono.

&amp;De vuelta en el castillo&amp;.

° Celestia: ¿Jake? ¿Jake? ¿Dónde estás Jake?

° Spike: Princesa ¿quiere que le ayude a buscarlo?

° Celestia: Bueno no tengo ningún problema pero voy a necesitar más ponies para poder encontrarle.

° Spike: Ok, llamare a las chicas seguro deben de estar listas para venir a la reunión de hoy.

° Twilight: No te preocupes Spike yo las llame hace como 10 minutos, ya deben estar aquí ahora mismo-de repente atrás suyo aparecen 5 chicas como en un instante-.

° Spike: ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

° Twilight: Solo es una poción de velocidad Spike, Zecora nos la dio para viajar a cualquier parte muy rápido, obviamente solo tiene un uso y no dura mucho, solo unos segundos.

° Spike: Claaroooo, bueno la Princesa las necesita para buscar a Jake.

° Celestia: Bien, hagan su mejor esfuerzo y dedicación, pero necesito a ese muchacho a la de ya.

° Rainbow Dash: En un santiamén lo encontrare-sale volando-.

° Pinkie Pie: Con mucho gusto y no se preocupe lo traeré sano y salvo, bomba de humo-y desaparece en un humo rosa-.

° Fluttershy: Supongo que puedo encontrarle con ayuda de mis animales-silba y entran un montón de lobos y un oso, ella les ordena encontrarlo y salen como fieras a buscarlo-.

° Rarity: Bueno yo buscare con ayuda de las mucamas.

° Applejack: Lo encontrare como a una aguja en un pajar-sale galopando olfateando el suelo-.

° Twilight: Yo usare magia detectora así mejor lo encuentro más rápido-hace brillar su cuerno y sale volando-.

° Spike: Ese chico está más que muerto.

° Discord: ¿No lo crees Celestia?-aparece como una mariposa-.

° Celestia: Pero que dices, sabes que tu presencia no es bienvenida aquí, Discord.

° Discord: Acaso te olvidas de nuestra apuestilla, debo ver si pecas o no, no quisiera que se me pase ningún método extraño de ganar, no, vamos que no quiero que hagas trampas.

° Celestia: ¿Por quién me tomas?

° Discord: Vamos no mientas, sabemos que sigues siendo aquella niña que le gustaba hacer bromas y hacer trampa siempre, si te olvidaste preguntale a tu hermana.

° Celestia: Sabes me tienes harta, si vas a espiarme hazlo en silencio porque si no ni puedo pensar, debes tener en cuenta que si no pienso hare estupideces y tu ganaras, si dices que no quieres que yo haga trampa tú tampoco lo hagas.

° Discord: Ok, ok pero al menos debía intentarlo.

&amp;Desaparece por medio de un humo verde&amp;.

&amp;Mientras tanto en los baños…&amp;.

° Jake: Ahhh, que bien sienta una ducha, calientita, me siento como en casa; uf bueno ahora solo debo buscar ropa nueva para poder andar por ahí como gente normal-mira a una mucama entrar a un armario, hay mucha ropa-.

Bien solo debo tomar una y ya está, jajá que fácil ha sido.

&amp;De repente una voz alegre se escucha a lo lejos y mucho confeti es lanzado por todas partes&amp;.

° Pinkie Pie: ¡¿Jake!? ¿¡Jake!? ¿Dónde estás?

° Jake: Ah es Pinkie Pie, bueno seguro me debe de estar buscando para algo, espera me busca para algo, seguro la Princesa está enojada conmigo por no vencer a Dave y ha mandado a gente a mi búsqueda.

Debo esconderme.

° Pinkie Pie: Jake ven la Princesa solo quiere hablar contigo, además tengo estos pastelitos de jengibre, apio y mostaza-se come uno-puaj están buenísimos-se come otro-siguen siendo tan deliciosos-come otro-¿Por qué comí tantos?-cae al suelo indigesta-.

° Jake: ¡Bien! Una menos, aunque de igual manera no sé si debería ir o escapar. Bueno si me atrapan iré con ellos será divertido ver como intentan agarrar a un cobarde como yo-se señala orgulloso-.

° Mucama 2#: ¡Señorita Rarity lo encontré! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Vengan todas aquí est…

&amp;De repente agarra a la mucama y le tapa la boca, luego entra a un armario&amp;.

° Jake: Mira, no digas nada solo quiero salir de aquí y vencer a Dave, bueno creo que el bosque Everfree es un buen lugar para entrenar, no necesito ayuda de nadie, la Princesa ya hizo suficiente. Por mi culpa sus amigas están involucradas con Dave.

° Mucama 2#: Señorito Jake las señoritas ya estaban involucradas con Dave, ellas lo amenazaron y probaron, lo que desato su ira.

° Jake: ¿En serio? Bueno al menos no ocasione eso, uf estoy aliviado, bien te dejare ir así que no quiero que le digas a nadie donde iré-la deja ir y ella se va como si nada-.

° Mucama 2#:-una vez lejos de Jake-¡Señorita Rarity se fue por ahí!

° Rarity: Ok muy bien chicas está yendo para la cocina, seguro se encontrara con Rainbow Dash, ella está justo por ahí-sigue corriendo tras de Jake-.

° Jake: *Bien estoy en la cocina, de seguro hay algo para comer, estoy muerto de hambre; bien solo debo agarrar algo rápido y luego salir pitando*-encuentra en una despensa un sándwich-madre mía es mi día de suerte, bueno no creo que nadie se moleste si lo tomo-se relame-buen provecho para el chef.

&amp;Pero al tomarlo automáticamente cae una jaula, aunque un poco mal posicionada, Jake se sorprende al verla caer y sale corriendo otra vez pero con el sándwich&amp;.

° Rainbow Dash: ¡Ven aquí maldito!

° Jake: No me atraparas, lero lero ja ja ja, bueno supongo que me comeré este sándwich delante de ti-le da un mordisco enorme a la comida-sabes y pensar que tu trampa era la mejor forma de atraparme, pero no-termina de comer al sándwich-ok bueno hasta luego.

° Rainbow Dash: Es posible que haya fallado pero soy la pony más rápida de toda Equestria-toma impulso-¡Rainplosion Sónica!

° Jake: ¿Ah? Ya veo tu habilidad es la velocidad, bueno entonces espero que no te desvíes del camino, upsy-tira por "accidente" una cascara de banana que cae al suelo, hace un gesto muy femenino-creo que alguien vera estrellas hoy.

° Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo?-pisa la cascara de banana y se resbala, saliendo por la venta muy muy lejos-.

&amp;Así chicos nunca confíen en una cascara de banana&amp;.

° Jake: Otra menos, ok parece que nadie podrá atraparme hoy-mira un libro en el suelo-oh no un ejemplar de Daring Do, espero que nadie se lo lleve sin permiso.

&amp;Se acerca al ejemplar y en vez de leerlo lo lanza muy muy lejos por el pasillo&amp;.

° Jake: Siempre pensé que sus obras eran muy superfluas.

° Twilight: ¡No! Mi ejemplar edición oro de Daring Do.

&amp;Sale volando hacia el libro que salía muy muy lejos&amp;.

° Jake: Bien otra menos-se pone a silbar-bien creo que he acabado con las más difíciles de evadir-.

° Twilight: No pienses que así me quitarías del camino chico, no soy tan estúpida como Rainbow Dash, quiero decir ingenua no estúpida. Bueno niño te inmovilizare y procederé a atarte-procede-.

° Jake: Rayos, bueno ¿supongo que no querrás saber cómo termina el ejemplar "**La Herradura de Cristal"** de Daring Do?

° Twilight: ¿¡Que?! ¿Ese ejemplar que dicen que solo sacaron 3 copias en el mundo y que está incompleta porque el autor murió antes de terminarla? Es imposible no creo que conocieras al autor, es mucho más viejo que la Princesa Celestia.

° Jake: ¿Quién dijo que lo conociera? ¿Así pretendes llamarte fan de la saga? Si leíste la edición especial y cuentas la cantidad de páginas junto a la cantidad de bengalas que usa Daring en el libro, sumándole la edad del villano en cuestión, dividiendo los caballos de cristal; obtendrás las coordenadas de un lugar donde debes buscar los pergaminos donde dice el final de la edición.

° Twilight: Es posible que me estés engañando pero parece creíble la información que me estás dando, dame pruebas.

° Jake: *Bien bajo la guardia, lo siento señorita pero debo de hacer esto, no es usted soy yo*-al instante le arroja jengibre en polvo a la cara haciendo que pierda la vista por unos segundos-mejor cuida bien de tus cosas, bien aquí dice sueño profundo por 10 minutos, me vale.

"**Soñarum Enchantae"**

° Twilight: ¡No espera! Es muy peli…

&amp;De pronto la pequeña pony yacía dormida en un sueño profundo por 10 minutos, en seguida el joven salió pitando sin dejar nada atrás&amp;.

° Jake: Bien otra menos, solo me queda 3, bueno esto seguro se volvió muy cliché, jaja.

° Fluttershy: ¡Ahí está atrápenlo, si quieren claro!

° Jake: Hablando del diablo, bueno solo debo asustarla para que se desmaye-la miraba feliz y luego aparecieron feroces animales y dio marcha atrás-bueno ahora debo correr por mi vida.

&amp;De repente el chico toma valor y corre hacia los animales como un loco, entonces es el momento cuando el collar de Jake reacciona y sus uñas crecen un montón, al menos 0,5 cm de largo, entonces el procede a golpear en sus puntos vitales a los animales, paralizándolos al instante. Por eso Fluttershy se asustaba muchísimo y entonces comenzó a correr y temblar de miedo.

Jake se acerca a ella y suavemente paraliza sus movimientos sin dañarla, sigue viva pero paralizada, luego le dice:

° Jake: Cariño esto ya pasará, no te preocupes me iré sin hacerte daño, sus vidas serán recompensadas.

La suelta y sale corriendo, al instante sus uñas vuelven al estado normal, luego recupera el aliento y sale pitando&amp;.

° Jake: Bien otra menos pero saben tengo mucha sed, mejor me dirijo a la cantina del pueblo, es posible que tal vez tengan cerveza de malta. Oh miren hablando del rey de roma que se asoma-se encuentra un vaso lleno de cerveza-espero que no sea ninguna trampa eh.

&amp;Se acerca al vaso y lo huele, saborea la espuma y toma un poco&amp;.

° Jake: Puagh, que asco esto es una pésima cerveza, rayos sabe pésimo-vierte la cerveza en una maceta y esta se revitaliza, agarra el vaso vació y lo lanza lejos que se rompe-ok saben si me gustara este tipo de cerveza no se hubiera desperdiciado.

° Applejack: ¡Rayos! Sabes eres una serpiente en mi bota, creo que de una sola tundra caerás, eso espero.

&amp;Applejack salta y empieza a dar una tanda de golpes con sus piernas (obviamente era un pony) como si fuera Bruce Lee está dando patadas a Jake, este con mucho esfuerzo trata de pararlas, pero la velocidad de estas va aumentando un metro por segundo y así estuvieron 5 minutos.

Se le veía a Jake ya estar cansado, pero Applejack estaba acostumbrada a jornadas intensas de trabajo, entonces el collar de Jake reacciona a la situación y brilla, cambiándole las pupilas del usuario a blancas y el humano comenzó a dar patadas al aire como loco. El combate fue muy intenso porque tanto Applejack y Jake estaban muy igualados, dando patadas para parar otras, los dos daban patadas y con eso se defendían pero Jake aumento la velocidad de los golpes a 10 m por segundo, pronto Applejack se cansaba y Jake asesto el golpe final, una patada giratoria estilo Chuck Norris en toda la cara de la desafortunada potra; finalmente esta cayo inconsciente y cansada a los pies de un Jake cansado y cojo.

Comenzó a correr cojeando, muy a su pesar se encontró con la siguiente presa&amp;.

° Jake:-escupía sangre-Bien solo me falta una chica, espero que no sea tan difícil.

° Rarity: ¡Ahí está Jake! Por la Princesa debemos atraparlo y no dejar que se escape.

° Jake: No tengo nada que perder si ataco con todo, creo que es la mejor opción para salir de aquí-sale corriendo, como un cojo, hacia Rarity quien estaba con las mucamas anonada de su estado-.

° Rarity: Rayos viene hacia aquí maldición debemos de pararle sino se seguirá lastimando.

° Jake: Lo siento solo quiero salir de aquí-salta directamente hacia Rarity para golpearla pero…-.

° Rarity: Lo siento querido pero se manejar la acupuntura-le empieza a disparar alfileres a los puntos vitales como el lóbulo frontal que disminuyo su capacidad de decisión-.

&amp;Luego empezó a asestar golpes hacia los brazos para evitar que hiciera daño, entonces Jake cayo suavemente pero él se negaba a ser vencido y comenzó a correr sin los brazos, con la vista nublada y sin control de sus miembros dio un cabezazo a Rarity empujándola a unas mucamas para luego dejarla desmayada. Por fin se encontraba libre estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta, empezó a sacudirse el cuerpo y logro sacarse los alfileres del cuerpo, recupero su movilidad y su capacidad de decisión y ver.

Se encontraba muy cerca de salir, por fin abre la puerta y se ve su felicidad sin embargo no duro mucho&amp;.

° Jake: ¡Libertad!

&amp;De repente alguien le asesta un golpe en su frente y lo manda al otro lado del castillo, destruyendo la pared del mismo&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Eres un imbécil, solo tenías que hacerle caso a Celestia y no te iba a pasar nada, pero noooo tenías que vencerlas a todas para escapar del castillo, no puedo creer que exista semejante ser vivo.

° Mucama 2#: ¡Dave!

° Dave: Si cariño por favor no gastes mi nombre, bueno Celestia te lo dejo a ti, los sanare a todos y me largo de aquí.

° Celestia: ¡Dave! Bueno no te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control.

° Dave: Es cierto tu cabello sigue siendo tan hermoso como nunca lo ha sido, pero bueno ¿eso seguro tú ya lo sabias no?

° Celestia:-sonrojada-G-g-ra-gracias, eres muy amable, sabes no lo había pensado de esa manera-miraba al suelo-¡oye! Espera no trates de seducirme, so-solo ve-vete.

° Dave: Ok no te enojes, aunque enojada sigues teniendo esa linda sonrisa tuya, bueno ya están curados-su collar brilla y cura a todos los caídos, hasta a Rainbow Dash-bueno linda me voy-pega un salto y sale saltando entre los arboles muy feliz-.

° Celestia: Vaya serán unos tres días muy difíciles, aunque es muy lindo con sus piropos, creo que me estoy dejando llevar por el amor.

° Spike: Oye Princesa, ya es hora de que lo entrenes antes de que cometa alguna locura.

° Celestia: Es cierto, bueno traelo ante mí primero le enseñaremos magia.

° Spike: Ok bueno también traeré a las chicas para que no estén tiradas por ahí, ¿Princesa está bien?

° Celestia:*-ruborizada-Que tierno le gusta mi cabello, también mi sonrisa, ¿será acaso que me quiere besar? KYAA Seguro que le gusta mi forma de hablar, es un caballero*

° Discord:-deletreando-P-r-i-n-c-e-s-a no estarás enamorándote ¿no? Porque si es así ganare una apuesta, P-r-i-n-c-e-s-a, deja ya de estar haciendo trampa, no vale cuando te enamoras en tus pensamientos.

° Celestia: ¡Callate!-pierde el rubor-No estoy ruborizada, solo estoy pensando en cómo entrenar a ese chico ¡Spike! Traeme a ese chico enseguida y también a las chicas.

° Spike:-gesto militar-¡SI MI CAPITÁN!

° Discord: No vale, bueno muchas cosas pueden pasar en estos tres días y seguro que al menos en un segundo te enamoras de él.

° Spike: *Uf que lio a armado Jake, seguro que todavía no controla bien su artefacto, al menos aunque le haya salido defectuoso reacciona bien antes situaciones de peligro extremo, no tan extremo pero peligro en sí, sí. Aunque según lo visto ha actuado en algunas ocasiones de forma inconsciente, como cuando paralizo a Fluttershy o empezó a asestar golpes a Applejack muy rápido.

En fin todavía le falta mucho, mucho como para terminar de controlar su artefacto, yo al menos controlo mi magia a un 70% pero ojo solo mi magia, mi artefacto todavía debe de estar al 33% pero bueno todavía faltan siglos, incluso eones para que Dave se valla; nosotros los dragones podemos vivir siglos y según cuentan las leyendas algunos vivieron eones.

Si sigo divagando así la Princesa se enojara conmigo, mejor voy trayendo a los chicos*.

° Discord: Princesa, sabes tu hermana también quedo muy traumada por lo ocurrido con Dave, ¿cuándo piensas ayudarla?

° Celestia: ¡Mi hermana! ¿En qué momento me he olvidado de ella?

° Discord: Pues desde que comenzó esta historia-te mira-¿no es cierto humano?

° Celestia: ¡Rayos! Soy una mala hermana, debo ir enseguida a verla, pero si no entreno al chico entonces Dave me mataría, debo pensar bien aunque creo que con la ayuda de las chicas podré ayudar a mi hermana y entrenar a Jake.

° Discord: Vaya ese si es un buen plan, no como todos los demás.

° Celestia: Deja tu sarcasmo Discord, lo último que quisiera hacer es discutir contigo, debo de poner en marcha al plan.

&amp;Alegre Celestia puso en marcha el plan, lo primero que hizo fue despertar a las chicas y calmarlas para que no matasen a Jake&amp;.

° Celestia: Bien chicas despierten-con su cuerno las despierta-tengo que pedirles que hagan un favor por mí.

° Todas en conjunto: ¡NO!

° Celestia: Pero si todavía no les dije de que se trataba el favor, por favor sean consideradas conmigo.

° Rainbow Dash: Es muy obvio que nos pedirás que entrenemos a ese tipo, esa idea es muy trillada.

° Pinkie Pie: Eyuup.

° Rarity: Lo sentimos Princesa pero estamos muy enojadas con Jake.

° Twilight: Me durmió con mi propio libro de magia ¿existe una peor humillación que esa?

° Applejack: Le soy sincera Princesa, nunca me he sentido más ofendida en mi vida, ha insultado y menospreciado la centenaria cerveza de manzana de mi familia-haciendo gestos en el aire-.

° Fluttershy: ¡Yo estoy asustada!-lloraba y Applejack la consolaba-.

° Celestia: Lo siento chicas, tratare de recompensarlas de la mejor manera, pero es que seguro se sintió amenazado, no recordaba nada y estaba muy mal herido; si no me ayudan Dave destruirá todo porque es él el único que puede hacerle frente.

° Twilight: Tiene razón Princesa, pero yo también lo considere una esperanza pero resulto falsa, aún le falta mucho para hacerle frente a Dave.

° Rainbow Dash: Sin contar que es muy lento.

° Pinkie Pie: Y muy aburrido.

° Rarity: Y sin sentido de la moda.

° Fluttershy: Le faltan modales.

° Applejack: Y es muy pretencioso.

° Celestia: Tengan en cuenta que por eso las traje aquí, para que entrenen al chico; claro está que yo también aportare mi parte con él.

&amp;Aparece Spike en donde se encontraban&amp;.

° Spike: Disculpe Princesa, pero Jake se está despertando-señalando al humano-(Debo recordarles que sigue en la forma del artefacto)

° Jake: -se toca la cabeza-¿Dónde estoy?

° Celestia: Jake les debes a las chicas una seria disculpa-mirada de regaño-.

° Jake: ¿Por?

° Rainbow Dash: Como que ¿por? Serás un desgraciado mira el tremendo desastre que causaste-le señala el castillo-.

° Jake: Guau ¿yo cause eso? Bueno no es tan grave.

° Twilight: ¿No es grave? Acaso serás un inútil, eres un inadaptado.

&amp;Jake caía al suelo y se ponía en posición fetal, mientras decía&amp;.

° Jake: -muy deprimido-Soy un inútil, debo morir.

° Celestia: *Con que a esto se refería Zecora*Jake no pasa nada, todo estará bien, solo tienes que confiar en mí, vamos que eres el mejor-se agachaba y le pasaba un casco por el hombro-.

° Jake: Debo morir.

° Pinkie Pie: Oye Jake ¿quieres comer Fideos con Queso?

° Jake: -se acerca a Pinkie y la agarra de los hombros con una mirada siniestra-Dime que los tienes aquí y ahora, porque si no eres una pony muerta.

° Pinkie Pie: Si mira los tengo aquí-saca una olla/cacerola con fideos y queso-todos para ti.

° Celestia: Pero antes debes de dar disculpas a las chicas.

° Jake: Saben lo siento mucho, no quería hacer todo esto, solo pensé que me harían algo o me darían fama, la verdad nunca me gusto ser famoso, es muy molesto; aparte soy muy tímido.

-se agacha ante todas ellas-saben mil disculpas a ustedes, quienes en realidad son las heroínas de Equestria.

° Todas en conjunto: -voz de mujer al mirar algo tierno-¡AY!

&amp;Se levanta con su botín de fideos y mira al horizonte&amp;.

° Jake: ¿Qué haremos ahora chicas?-empieza a comerse todos los fideos-.

° Celestia: En primer lugar entrenarte para que Dave no me mate y ayudar a mi hermana.

° Jake: -boca llena-Ok, taven deverriamoz azerr maz de esto.

° Rarity: Lo de los modales habría que empezarlo cuanto antes-cara de asco al mirar a Jake-.

° Pinkie Pie: Eres muy gracioso-se reía sin parar-.

° Twilight: Princesa si no le importa quisiera que aprendiese a usar la magia.

° Celestia: Esta vez no Twilight, él debe primero a saber dar un puño, llamaremos a tu hermano.

° Twilight: ¿Mi hermano? Pero no es necesario Princesa, él no necesita ver a un inútil como Jake.

° Jake: -deprimido-soy más inútil que una mosca.

° Rainbow Dash: Esto va ser más difícil-se lleva el casco a la frente-.

&amp;En otro escenario&amp;.

° Winona: Maldición han llegado debo de esconder mi presencia, justo ahora que el plan estaba saliendo de maravilla, analizando situación; posible fracaso total de la misión.

Mi jefe me matara.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Bien ya tenemos los preparativos hechos para el primer plan, debemos de estar atentos nuestro primer objetivo es muy escurridizo.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¿Doctor porque tenemos todavía los signos de interrogación?

° Doctor: No lo sé pregúntaselo a Fill, ahora tenemos que hacer otras cosas Derpy, antes que ese rufián se salga con la suya. Debemos tener una muestra suya para finalizar con el plan A.

° Derpy Hooves: Ok-gesto militar con la lengua afuera-.

° Winona: Rayos, debo actuar pero antes, salid hijas mías-saca mariposas de bonitos colores de su boca, estas vuelan muy muy lejos-.

&amp;Entonces la perra Winona sale corriendo en dirección al pueblo, luego empieza a gritar varias cosas mientras sale huyendo&amp;.

° Winona: Estoy aquí hijos de puta, atrápenme si quieren, pero no conseguirán nada si se quedan ahí quietos.

° Doctor: Maldición está ahí, Derpy cuida la T.A.R.D.I.S yo iré por él. Ah vigila si todavía hay rastros de él en esta granja.

° Derpy: No te preocupes deja todo en mis cascos.

° Doctor: Ven aquí pequeñín no te haremos ningún daño.

° Winona: Solo si me atrapas, imbécil.

&amp;Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que otra presencia muy extraña estaba vigilando a los viajeros, una presencia moribunda y nauseabunda llena de moho y cosas aún más asquerosas. Desde los vastos campos de árboles de manzana&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Bien, está haciendo su trabajo, debo de informarle al jefe.

&amp;Él ser misterioso desaparece entre la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno, solo un olor a zorrillo demasiado fuerte&amp;.

° Apple Boom: Abuela mira una cabina telefónica.

° Abuela Smith: Oh de seguro es la cabina del Doctor, ese guapetón nunca supo disimular bien-se reía mientras servía un pie para la potra.

&amp;Ese pie descansa en paz al cumplir con su deber, su país estará muy feliz de honrarle. Luego de honrar la memoria de ese postre tengo el mayor interés en contarle lo que le sucedió a Jake&amp;.

° Celestia: Primero debemos de enseñarte a dar golpes pero como dice Twilight no creo que puedas aguantar los entrenamientos de Shining Armor, primero debemos hacerte menos inútil, así que te enviaremos a la granja Sweet Apple Acres.

° Jake: ¿Una granja? No se ofenda Princesa, me siento muy honrado en ir a una granja si eso le apetece, puedo hacerme más fuerte para proteger al indefenso, pero no creo que en una granja pueda lograrlo.

° Applejack: -enojada-Es más no creo que dures ni siquiera un día, de seguro te deprimes y vuelves a casa con tu mami.

° Jake: Ah, bueno no hay problema, es más no creo que ustedes puedan soportarme a mí, ni diez segundos podrían aguantarme-muy orgulloso-.

° Rarity: Nadie te aguantaría diez segundos Jake.

° Pinkie Pie: -alegre-Tiene razón-con la lengua en su sonrisa-.

° Applejack: Vaquero si estás seguro de ti mismo te reto, si tú puedes aguantar un día iré a la plaza del pueblo mientras digo que la cerveza de mi familia es la peor del mundo.

° Jake: Y si yo gano me vestiré de princesa y bailare mientras digo: "A las chicas como yo les gusta el pollo frito".

° Applejack: Ok, oye tú mismo te has humillado.

° Jake: No, yo mismo me he humillado, espera que estoy diciendo te venceré y saldré victorioso.

° Celestia: Bien ahora mismo te enviaremos a la granja, tienes todo un día por delante Jake, comenzaras a las 09:00 y estarás el resto del tiempo allí.

Ahora mismo son las 07:00, la familia Apple comienza a trabajar muy temprano, así que espero que tú también sigas su ejemplo.

° Jake: No te preocupes, seguiré su ejemplo como la luna al sol.

° Celestia: Hablando de Luna, debemos de ayudar a mi hermana.

° Jake: Oh la Princesa Luna, sería muy genial conocerla-muy entusiasmado-.

° Celestia: Lo siento no puedes ir con nosotras, primero debes entrenar, vamos Applejack llevalo con tu familia.

° Applejack: Claro Princesa, pero si se deprime antes de llegar lo dejo en el camino.

° Jake: Bien, bien búrlense si quieren de mí, no tengo sentimientos y me da igual lo que digan.

° Pinkie Pie: Ok, pedazo de inútil-muy feliz-.

° Jake: -deprimido-Soy un pedazo de inútil.

° Rainbow Dash: Jaja, sabes eres muy gracioso-se mataba de risa-.

° Applejack: Bueno vamos vaquero, preparate para un largo día-lo llevaba en una carreta-.

° Celestia: Si, para todas será un largo día.

&amp;Applejack y Jake se fueron directamente hacia la granja, un lindo día, hermoso, el sol todavía no había subido mucho y se oía el cantico de los pájaros. De pronto los dos entablaron conversación&amp;.

° Applejack: ¿Por qué sigues como humano Jake?

° Jake: No lo sé, solo me transforme en esto por mi collar.

° Applejack: ¿Y si tratas de decir SHAZAM?

° Jake: No, no creo que funcione, los derechos de autor me matarían primero.

° Applejack: Espera se me ocurre una manera de des transformarte.

&amp;Applejack se acerca a Jake, al acercarse agarra al collar y le pide por favor si podía volver a la normalidad al humano.

Acto siguiente un halo de luz asciende desde el cuello a la cabeza y vuelve a ser un potro&amp;.

° Jake: ¿En serio un simple "por favor" y ya está? Bueno no puedo contra la lógica de este mundo.

° Applejack: Bien vamos a ver qué tipo de ser eres-se cubre la cara con su casco por la intensidad de la luz-¡por todo el heno del mundo! Nunca había visto a un caballo como tú nunca en mi vida, pero mira tú cutie marke, tu melena, tus ojos, o no, o no maldita sea; ¿eres ese no? Vamos dímelo ya desgraciado-lo amenazaba-.

° Jake: Si, soy ese, el que creo un arma capaz de erradicar toda vida vegetal a cientos de hectáreas, Jake el Desastre.

° Applejack: Lo sabía, tú eres el joven que descubrió una forma de aislar el smog, todos pensamos que la vida en la ciudad cerca de las fábricas mejoraría, pero no fue así. Primero se lo presentaste a los hurones y ellos te hicieron caso, luego usaste tu sucio experimento y eliminaste toda vida vegetal de un solo país.

Es por ello que te prohibieron la entrada a todos los suelos huroniticos, con razón tu actitud, ya se me hacía que te había visto antes. Aun así no me lo creo, hijo de los grandes Ultra lores y terratenientes quienes comparten pan con los pobres y ayudaron a todos los países en necesidad, aparte de eso hermano del "Rey del Suspiro", pero también eres sobrino de Mama Jane y Bon Frederick.

° Jake: ¿Ya terminaste? Sabes cuan molesto es que por la fama de alguien te lo den todo fácilmente, con solo un chasquido de dedos lo tenía todo a mi alcance, dinero, estudios, logros. Pero nada de eso me gustaba, quería aprender a hacerlo por mí mismo, es por eso que decidí crear ese invento, la CO2 todo habría salido bien si no fuera por… ah olvidalo sí.

° Applejack: Creo que nunca lo podré comprender pero tratare de hacerlo a partir de ahora ¿sí?

° Jake: Ok, pero por favor mantén en secreto lo de la identidad no quisiera más problemas por ahora.

° Applejack: No te preocupes campeón-le golpea con su casco el hombro-pero sabías que apareciste en los diarios solo mostrando tu cutie marke no te preocupes por mostrar tu apariencia física. Solo mirando tu marca te identifique bien.

° Jake: Entonces la esconderé, creo que puedo esconder mi cutie marke con este hechizo que aprendí.

° Applejack: ¿Hechizo?

° Jake: Cuando estaba en casa de mis padres aprendí un hechizo que permite ocultar la cutie marke, bueno es muy básico pero me servirá por ahora.

&amp;El potro dice en voz alta: "Outside Mark"

(Repetir cutie marke es muy gracioso)

Y mágicamente la marca desaparece, muy feliz camina directo hacia Applejack y se arrodilla&amp;.

° Jake: -postrado-Perdoname, perdoname, fui muy insolente al insultarte de esa manera, por favor perdoname.

° Applejack: Oye, oye con simple apretón de cascos basta sabes, no hay necesidad de que te arrodilles y te humilles. Por ahora simplemente levantate y comienza de nuevo tu vida.

° Jake: Muchas gracias, pero por favor no nos retrasemos más mira ya han pasado 15 minutos, vamos hay que salir ya-salen corriendo hacia la granja-.

° Applejack: ¿A qué llego primero?

° Jake: Intentalo, con estos dos buenos huevos puedo ganarte.

° Applejack: Das miedo Jake, mucho miedo.

° Jake: Si lo sé, me lo han dicho seguido-muy orgulloso-.

° Applejack: Ah mira es Winona-pasa la perra cerca de ellos-.

° Winona: *Es mi oportunidad para escapar* Guau guau-jadea con la lengua fuera-.

° Applejack: Winona ¿Qué haces aquí?

° Jake: De seguro te extrañaba.

° Winona: *Espera este tipo se me hace conocido, bah qué más da, analizando situación, escape de 100% de posibilidades* Guau.

° Doctor: Oye tú, ven aquí, solo necesitamos un poco de ADN.

° Winona: *Analizando, debo de engañarlos, si ya sé que hacer*Guau-gimiendo de dolor-guau guau-se esconde atrás de la dueña-guau.

° Applejack: ¿Qué pasa Winona? ¿Te da miedo el Doctor? No te preocupes es buena persona.

° Doctor: Exactamente, necesito que tu perro me dé una muestra de saliva para realizar un estudio-jadeando-uf que mala condición física.

° Jake: ¿Qué clase de estudio? Mira si la perra está asustada debe ser por algo-enojado-.

° Applejack: Mira Jake, él es el doctor sé que es buena persona, él sabe lo que hace, bien tomala si quieres Doc.-le señala a la perra-.

° Winona: *Rayos, analizando situación, bueno debo morderlo y saldré de aquí*

° Doctor: Ven aquí lindura-le acerca el casco y es mordido ferozmente-ay bueno ya está hecho.

° Jake: Pero si te ha mordido, no te dio tiempo para sacarle saliva-sorprendido-.

° Doctor: Pero su saliva está en mi casco, así no hay necesidad de obligar al perro a la fuerza, de una manera u otra podía haberle sacado ADN-extraía el líquido con un hisopo felizmente-.

° Applejack: Te lo dije Jake, es una persona de fiar, ni le ha hecho daño.

° Jake: Tienes razón pero todavía sospecho de él-lo miraba dudando-.

° Doctor: Bien es hora de irme, la Señorita Smith ya hizo pies espero que los disfruten-sale caminando en dirección a la granja-.

° Jake: Que extraño, pero bueno tu perra es muy tierna-la acaricia-que cosita bonita, pechocha-le muerde la mano-ay.

° Winona: *Este tipo tiene un corazón puro, debo alejarme de él lo suficiente, aunque es posible que no sepa cómo usarlo. Analizando situación es posible escapar mientras no sepa detectarme, aunque ese viajero ya tiene mi ADN, analizando solo debo soltar 1500 mariposas antes de perecer*Guau-jadeando-.

° Applejack: Debe ser que le agradas, no suele morder a la gente, vamos no perdamos tiempo debemos llegar a la granja.

° Jake: Si, bueno nunca tuve buenas relaciones con las mascotas.

&amp;Y así nuestros amigos se retiran a la granja para entrenar muy duro y poder hacerle un rasguño a Dave&amp;.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¿Crees que debemos hacer algo?

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: No, vamos es tu turno.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: ¿Ellos pueden solo? Tu turno.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Si no te preocupes, agh rayos siempre ganas ¿otra partida?

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Bueno pero esta vez yo barajo.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Como quieras pero si algo se sale de las manos tienes mi permiso para actuar.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, o mira que bien autodestrucción.

° ¿? ¿? ¿?: Rayos mariposa tricolor, bueno todavía podemos sacar algo bueno.

&amp; ¿Quiénes serán los extraños que juegan un partido de cartas un tanto extraño? Pero por ahora debemos de preocuparnos de nuestros amigos quienes ahora supuestamente están en un entrenamiento intenso para poder vencer a Dave, o al menos causarle un rasguño.

Ahora Winona se adelanta a la granja, con algo en mente el ser cuando no es visto escapa del cuerpo de la perra dejándola tal y como estaba antes de ser "controlada". Aquel extraño ahora se acerca al pueblo con algo en mente, si dirigirse al palacio mientras suelta cientos de mariposas, de bellos colores, volando alrededor de él y acercándose a las ventas mientras el tararea una bella canción:

] Pequeñas flores que nunca te despertaran, los ángeles no tienen pensado en traerte de vuelta.

Con el último suspiro de mi alma, te bendeciré.

Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido a acabar con todo, pronto habrá velas y oración triste… lo sé.

Mueran tristes [

Se acerca al castillo, entra adentro y busca la zona con libros, la encuentra, se sienta tranquilamente y abre un libro, el **"Como detener a Manglar lord"**&amp;.

° Ser extraño: Lo encontré mi señor.

&amp;Se oye una explosión y a lo lejos millones de pedazos de papel salen dispersos al aire, mientras las mariposas, exactamente 1500, salen volando disparando polvo multicolor, este polvo caía en las plantas y estas explotaban junto a todo lo que tocaba el brillo, las casas ahora incendiadas despedían a sus habitantes en lágrimas mientras que a lo lejos varios ponies veían sus casas arder y otros se alegraban que no fueron ellos.

El grupo de las chicas que estaba con Celestia pudo presenciar tal acto, estaban asustadas, las hojas incendiadas de varios libros expulsaban cenizas a los aires dejando entrever una leyenda que decía: **"Como vencer a Manglar lord"**&amp;.

° Rainbow Dash: No puede ser, no es cierto.

° Pinkie Pie: ¿Por qué nos sucede esto? ¿Por qué?

° Rarity: Mis vestidos-llorando desconsolada-.

° Fluttershy: No quiero ver-asustada-.

° Twilight: ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?

° Rainbow Dash: -toma ese fragmento-Un tal Manglar lord-se lo entrega a Twilight-.

° Twilight: Si ese tipo no quería ser vencido no debía de meterse con nosotras, vengaremos Ponyville.

° Celestia: No puede ser, ellos no hicieron nada, no se merecían esto ¿qué buen papel de Princesa estoy representando?

° Fluttershy: ¿Mariposas tricolor?-la toca y esta se apoya en su casco-.

&amp;De repente explota y todo el casco de Fluttershy se queda manchada de polvillo, este no se desprende de su casco y de la base para arriba aproximadamente en 20 centímetros de su miembro el polvo se pega.

Ella queda muy mal herida, dejándole una marca de mariposa tricolor en la cara, empieza a dolerle y las chicas tratan de ayudarla pero al acercarse a ella está por instinto empieza a golpear con su casco lastimado el suelo; en su sufrimiento no se da cuenta que al hacerlo produce explosiones muy potentes que destrozan el camino. La princesa Celestia la calma y cura con magia sanadora, pero de igual manera todavía conserva el trauma, Twilight le habla y logran calmarla, pero al llegar al castillo se topan con unos guardias lastimados&amp;.

° Celestia: ¡Guardias! ¡¿Qué les ha pasado?!

° Guardia 1#: Princesa, no se preocupe solo defendimos Manehattan de un ataque enemigo agh-escupe sangre-.

° Celestia: ¿Qué pasa con Manehattan?

° Guardia 2#: Fue atacada por un ser extraño con olor a zorrillo, logramos destruirle, decía que tenía un mensaje para su jefe, pero antes de que escapase de la ciudad lo acabamos.

° Twilight: ¿Dijeron mensaje no?

° Guardia 1#: Si princesa Twilight, tome es este agh-otra vez escupe sangre-.

° Twilight: El nombre coincide, Manglar lord, tenemos al maldito, solo debemos de encontrarle.

° Guardia 2#: Veo que han atacado Ponyville, lo siento Princesa hace unos minutos llegamos como pudimos para avisarle pero ya es muy tarde, según nuestros propios ojos están compuestos de una sustancia mucosa, agh-sufre del dolor-.

° Guardia 1#: Lucharemos hasta el final Princesa, por usted agh-se cae-.

° Twilight: Mejor descansen hicieron bien su trabajo, hablando de trabajo ¿vieron por un casual a Spike?

° Guardia 4#: Al señor Spike lo vimos por última vez con Dave, de seguro él está detrás de todo esto.

° Celestia: Lo dudo, si él quisiera destruiría toda Equestria en un solo ademan de manos, no creo que se él de seguro fue ese tal Manglar lord, bien descansen soldados pero antes necesito que el menos herido mande un mensaje a Cloudsdale debemos de avisar rápido a los demás países, ellos nos serán útiles.

° Guardia 5#: Yo iré princesa no se preocupe seguiré sus hasta el fin de los tiempos.

&amp;Entonces el guardia menos herido sale corriendo hasta la base principal de la milicia terrestre, Rage&amp;.

° Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué haremos nosotras princesa?

° Celestia: Confiar en Jake. 

* * *

**Bien hola de nuevo soy yo, quiero aclararles que pueden comentar diciendo si les gusto o no, que errores ven en la historia y como podría mejorarla, jaja como la llevan? Espero que esten teniendo un horrible halloween muy pronto sacare un especial, espero que me de el tiempo suficiente.**

**Estoy tan emocionado tengo demasiadas ideas para esta serie y espero que florezca, no se preocupen subiré nuevos capitulos cuanto vea posible, sin nada más que decir me despido, muchas gracias a todos y hasta otra, con mucho gusto Fill.#.#**


	6. Especial de Halloween

Especial de Halloween: **Como cualquier otro día.**

Todo comenzó ese día, si un día normal y tranquilo como cualquiera, con el sol saliendo y los pájaros trinando, pero sin nada de eso, solo lluvia, lluvia, lluvia; oigan alguien puede quitar la lluvia me da demasiado lag. Ok ahora todo bien, sigamos, me levante muy tempano de mi cama, si una Cloud 9000 hecha de las mejores nubes y con masaje adora.

Como amo esa cama, me levante dirigido hacia el baño y note de repente algo extraño, sentía una presencia oscura que salía de allí, pude notar con mi nariz el profundo olor del seol que invadía mi baño, me propuse avanzar decidido hacia donde pensaba yo se encontraba esa fragancia, me acerque al inodoro/váter para luego abrir la tapa temeroso de lo que podría salir y tuve razón de tener miedo porque algo viscoso flotaba vagando sin rumbo en su interior, abrí bien mis ojos y no era nada menos que una materia fecal, si me había olvidado de jalar del inodoro/váter pero sin dudarlo lo hice.

Luego de limpiar los instrumentos para eliminar alimentos me dispuse a salir sin desayunar, porque no podía desayunar, me encontraba maldecido por no poder obtener acceso a esa deliciosa materia que tanto gusta a la gente normal, aunque sin dudarlo me había encantado y poseído como si mi Adonis fuera. Salí de inmediato de aquel trance psíquico-físico del cual todos pasan cuando son privados de fuente alguna de energía, debido a que tenía mi favorito, mi especial, mis dedos con ojos de colores, la nueva edición.

Al salir salude a varios extraños seres que talvez podían caminar en cuatro extremidades sin perder el control, tenían herraduras y hermosas melenas demarcando cada uno un distinto estilo, a su vez también en sus mejillas tenían algo llamado marca o yo que sé, seres admirables pero tan simples. Cosa que no puedo disfrutar ya que puedo manejar fácilmente las 8 extremidades, llegue a mi casa situada en el departamento más profundo de Manehattan, sin pensarlo abrí de inmediato la caja para dejar vaciar todo su interior y devorar continuamente mientras rumiaba una y otra vez. De repente el cartero se me acercaba ofreciéndome el diario para leer, agradecidamente lo tome mientras acariciaba con mi lengua su gran masa gris para luego permitirle entrar en mí. Quede muy satisfecho mientras limpiaba los pedazos de cuero y me relamía en mis más ínfimos pensamientos para luego regurgitar todo y volver a comer, salí dispuesto a hacerme el almuerzo así que me dirigí a la plaza de la ciudad.

En ella encontré a una muchacha de lo más simpática, hablamos mucho de la vida, la comida y su extraña adicción a lo sádico, me asuste demasiado así que le pregunte si podría estirar mi brazo para buscar algo atrás de la banca, lo hice y ella contenta no dijo nada. Luego controle aquel miembro para que se moviera en dirección hacia una hermosa flor, de esta salía un néctar fabuloso de lo más dulce y amargo, tanto ella como yo nos fascinaba mirarla mientras yo acariciaba cada petalo de ella, la chica muy caritativa me permitió regarla, lo hice y saque mi inseparable regadera.

Con la regadera preparada y toda cargada llene toda esa flor sin dejar ningún lugar vació, de seguro estaba abonada, bueno me acerque a esa potra tan humilde y con mucha gracia dejaba que mi boca hablara en un tono muy compasivo a su rostro, cuando al fin ella comprendió mi susurrar se dejó llevar por nuestra conversación y estuvimos así un minuto, como me aburría di un gran bostezo dirigido a su cabeza y ella amablemente entro a saludarme.

No supe nada más de ella, pero estaba muy satisfecho, cuando me doy cuenta ya eran más de las 7 pm y necesitaba cenar, como siempre me dirigí a comprar comida ya que soy muy flojo para cocinar por mí mismo, me acerque a un lugar un tanto famoso donde podría ordenar comida sin ningún problema, vi normalmente al que me servía y le salude, el como siempre me devolvía el saludo con su instrumento para separar tejidos. Le pedí algo nuevo, como no solía hacerlo él se sorprendió por mi decisión, yo le dije que estaba bien.

El con su mano toda llena de pruebas de su gran proeza en la cocina, me dio el menú, lo leí y vi algo que me llamaba la atención, unas lindas piezas de pechuga, como soy muy curioso se lo pedí el me miro de reojo y sonrió, salió riéndose diciendo que siempre es bueno probar distintas cosas.

Siempre solía pedir arrollado de carne de 6 metros de color rosado, con un poco de salsa verde y deliciosos huevos con vellosidades pero la bebida era lo espectacular ya que era un ácido clorodico o algo así, él me decía que era la mejor bebida y como no suelo beber refrescos estoy desconectado de la información del mercado; sobre cuál es mejor. Al instante el volvió trayéndome las pechugas ya solicitadas, me dijo que eligiera bebida, obviamente elegí semamen con un poco de jugo libiar, era la mejor combinación a mi parecer.

Eran muy tiernas y cuando las apretabas salían de ellas un líquido muy cremoso, era dulce, pero su olor y fragancia recordaban a amor puro lleno de sensualismo gracioso, cuando termino pido la cuenta, otra vez el buen hombre amable me la da y yo paso por el cajero.

Una mujer muy tierna me recuerda mucho a mi madre, serena, pasiva y con un toque minimalista de buenos sentimientos pero lo más agradable era su voz cercana y profunda que indicaba años de experiencia junto a su inseparable amigo que nunca abandonaba su rostro, era negro y esponjoso, siempre me gustaba tocarlo cuando llegaba.

Al pagar siento que estoy satisfecho y me despido de él buen hombre y la tierna anciana, me dirijo a mi casa para poder descansar o ver algo de entretenimiento, pero nada de eso ocurre.

Me siento aburrido entonces me dirijo a mi sótano donde tenía mis muñecas y muñecos de acción, con los muñecos jugué ayer entonces me dirijo a mi preferida, por su pelo rubio de princesa y la linda semblante de alegría de una muñequita; sus dotes eran magníficamente hermosos no aptos para no amantes de muñecos. Solo debía cepillarla y bañarla, ella me muestra una flor muy hermosa y me pide que la riegue, otra vez la riego y comparto con ella una discusión bruta de susurros que tienen en medio gritos de parte de ella, yo solo susurro sin sentido al aire para que este me acobije en lo más vació de esta habitación, llena de soledad y donde todo parece un recuerdo, si un recuerdo vació de todo lo que uno puede recodar. Fría y gris sin amigos ni muñecos, solamente aburrimiento y unas barreras que aíslan la sociedad con la locura, donde uno se encierra en sí mismo para dar paso a la desesperación y falsas esperanzas de volver a ver la luz del sol.

* * *

**Hola a todos este es mi primer especial de halloween, lo subo a esta hora por razones más que nada de tiempo, les quiero informar que cuando yo haga un especial lo haré o como un cuento o una historia de relleno de algunas de mis historias, pero generalmente los subire el día respectivo.**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido muchas gracias por todo y hasta otra, les saluda Fill. #.#**


	7. Todo comenzó bajo aquél árbol

**AÑO: 700 MES :Jamelgunio DÍA: 02**

**"(Narrador en Primera Persona)"**

**Perspectiva de Jake:**

*En realidad, es la primera vez que la veo, sí una belleza con unas curvas finas pero a la vez rústicas, con unas dotes puras pero a la vez carnales. Donde al apretar uno con fuerza sale un líquido dulce, empalagoso, listo para ser consumido; hasta por un recién nacido.

Un sólo rose de mis manos a su estructura y se desarma hasta acalambrarse o temblar, rechazando cada vez mi tacto, su piel morena llena de pecas está tostada producto de aquel astro bajo el cuál ella trabaja.

Que tierna, cada vez que pasó mi lengua sobre sus curvas siento, un sabor a los arándanos ¿o serán fresas? Así de dulce es su hermosa piel.

Está caliente, viene un olor muy hogareño, muy placentero, digno de la obra de una mujer viuda que acaba de levantarse.*

**"(Diálogos)"**

**° Apple Bloom:** Oye una vez que lo muerdes y lames debes comertelo-cara de ascó-.

**° Applejack:** Es así de raro.

**° Abuela Smith:** Nunca vi a nadie en este mundo que admidara tanto mi pies/tortas/pasteles-lloraba de la emoción-.

**° Jake:** -con un tenedor saca un pedazo de pie/pasteles/tortas- Sólo su estructura es perfecta, no se desarma ni tampoco es rígida, su olor es similar al de una bella mujer.

-come ese pedazo y lo mastica- ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué perfección! ¡Siento como si volviera a renacer de nuevo!-flotaba alegre mientras emitía rayos de luz-.

**° Apple Bloom:** -apoya su cabeza en sus cascos sobre la mesa- Oye hermana ¿no crees que esté ocultando algo?

**° Applejack**: -preocupada y nerviosa- Sí, lo creo posible, pero todos tenemos nuestros propios secretos.

**° Apple Bloom:** Te daré un consejo : "**Los tipos raros siempre ocultan algo"**

Eso es lo que un hombre con sombrero vaquero me dijo la semana pasada-muy feliz-

**° Jake:** -con la boca llena- ¡Eto ta rikicimo! Aguela Esmith ¿potias taer más pie/tortas/pasteles?

**Traducción:** ¡Esto está riquísimo! Abuela Smith ¿podrías traer más pie/tortas/pasteles?

**° Abuela Smith: **Claro cariño, no te preocupes, tu come lo que quieras.

**° Applejack:** ¿Pudiste entenderle?

**° Abuela Smith : **Sí, este vejestorio como yo vivió mucho más que una joven como tú, pero con el tiempo aprenderás cariño-sonreía mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla-.

**° Apple Bloom:** ¡Cierto! Hermana ¿qué te trae por aquí? Según recuerdo ¿no estabas con las chicas? Porque la semana anterior nos dijiste que estarías ocupada reemplazando a Twilight.

°** Applejack:** Ocurrió cierto problemilla con cierto humano-con tono odioso- y ahora tengo que entrenar a un ratito como él por órdenes directas de la princesa Celestia-enojada-.

Y la frutilla del pastel es una apuesta tonta con ese mismo rarito en donde él debe aguantar su primer día de entrenamiento, si ganó será humillado y si pierdo tendré que decirles a todos en la plaza del pueblo que nuestra sidra es la peor y el será humillado-ni ella misma entendio lo que dijo-.

**° Apple Bloom:** ¿Es estúpido, verdad?

**° Applejack:** -asentía decepcionada-.

**° Abuela Smith:** Cariño, nuestra sidra es solo sidra (**No sé porqué la otra vez dije cerveza, estaba demasiado ido en ese entonces xD) **la diferencia es que está hecha con amor, mientras tú creas que es la mejor y guardes ese sentimiento en tu corazon, siempre sera la mejor. Si tiene peor o mejor sabor tambien depende de ti, pero si las personas con ese mismo sentimiento aumentan, los que no la hayan probado aun tendran buena expectativa y por ende más y más personas se te unirán en ese mismo amor. A nosotros solo nos importa ver una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo si una persona se entromete en su felicidad y les quita esa sonrisa ¿qué haras?

**° Applejack:** Defenderé esa sonrisa abuela, ese sentimiento debe perdurar, no los defraudare -muy animada y convencida-.

**° Jake:** Muy delicioso Abuela Smith-caminaba hacia ellas, está demasiado gordo por haber comido de más- señora disculpe pero deben llenar su nevera/heladera creo que la deje vacía -eructo- y también vacie un barril entero de sidra de manzana, debo de admitir que estaba deliciosa. Oye Applejack deberíamos cambiar la apuesta, algo así: Si yo gano, un banquete para todo el pueblo y hago ese baile pero si pierdo hago ese baile y te deberé un favor.

Una cosa más, yo ganaré y tú tendras que hacer un banquete, porque a no ser que muera mi espiritu jamás flaqueara, aunque el cuerpo desfallezca la voluntad se mantiene intacta y con ella renacere como un fenix. Aunque 10.000 lanzas atraviesen este cuerpo y me rompan las piernas aun seguire con mi objetivo: **Defender la justicia y levantar la bandera de la esperanza-**muy confiado**-.**

**° Abuela Smith:** No te lo dije, creo que sería un buen empleado, muy bien iré preparando las cosas, vamos Apple Bloom-se van las dos juntas-.

**° Applejack: **¡Oye abuela yo ganaré! No te preocupes.

**° Abuela Smith:** No te confies tanto, la determinación de ese chico es tal que me hace creer que puedo confiar en él hasta tengo ganas de animarle-ponía una cara seria- Ese tipo de personas son las más peligrosas.

**° Applejack:** *La abuela tiene razón, en cierta manera me hace querer ayudarle sin importar que yo pierda la apuesta, pero que rayos digo, mejor me concentro y lo entreno; ya pasaron 40 minutos desde que llegamos así que serian las 7:55 debo hacer esto ya.*-mira a Jake-¿Comenzamos o qué?

**&amp;Entonces nuestros queridos amigos salieron a entrenar, adivinen que hicieron, pues claro fueron a entrenar dando patadas a un árbol, sin embargo tenía que convertirse en humano. Obviamente él no sabía como usarlo y todo comenzó otra vez...&amp;**

**° Applejack: Vas a tener que transformarte de nuevo ¿te acuerdas de como hacerlo cierto?-intrigada-.**

**° Jake: **Eh... no recuerdo exactamente comó lo hice-de igual manera siempre podemos intentar- es positivo mientras sonríe-.

**° Applejack: **-golpeaba su cara con su casco- Agh que tipo, bueno no nos queda otra opcion.

**&amp;Jake procedío a concentrarse en su transformación pero no hubo ningun cambio, es más ahora se encontraba confuso. Applejack, enojada le dio un golpe en el rostro mandandolo contra un árbol, el muchacho se levanto sin mostrar ninguna diferencia, otra vez lo intento pero para ser sincero no fue nada útil.**

**Otra vez Applejack le pidio amablemente al artefacto que se transformará -"pueden parar de una buena vez de hacer el inútil" eso me dije a mi mismo pero no creo que importe; mejor sigo narrando, hmhmhm debo afinar mi voz, lalalala, ok sigamos- no funcionó, el artefacto no reaccionó sin embargo cuando Jake deprimido menciona que es por una causa justa esté emite un rayo de luz intenso, dejando al potro desnudo aunque ya transformado. Entonces la ponie le dio un intento de taparrabo con la tela que encontró, el potro está tan sonrojado que sube a la copa de un árbol cercano.**

**La querida Abuela que aún observaba la escena se sorprende de lo que ve, luego sigue cocinando mientras tararea una canción imperceptible por la lejanía; sin contar a Apple Bloom que con una cara de asombro dejaba escapar por su boca un único : ¡Guau!**

**Se que se está haciendo demasiado larga mi narración pero es necesario. Una vez transformado en humano la estricta Applejack le ordena patear un árbol con todas su fuerzas, el objetivo era hacer caer todas las manzanas de un solo golpe, por cierto eran como 28 manzanas, el chico dio su primer golpe y ninguna cayó.**

**Para humillación de Jake la campesina le pidió amablemente a su hermana menor que pateara un árbol cercano, de igual número de frutos, es una escena muy inverosímil ya que es una niña de 10 años y logró tirar abajo las 28 manzanas propiamente dichas.**

**Bueno ya merito acaba aquí la narración, sin embargo no será la unica de este capitulo digo día jejeje&amp;.**

**° Jake: **Oye eso es un poco exagerado ¿que tipo de familia es la Apple? Aunque tu hermana que ronda la edad de 10 años pudo hacerlo yo no pienso rendirme, porque para que este semental se rinda deben atravesarme con 10000 lanzas y romperme las piernas.

Está decidido, dare todo de mí para vaciar la copa de ese árbol, aunque desfallezcan mis fuerzas podre dar otro golpe, mientras se tenga la voluntad y esperanza prevalecera la chispa de la victoria.

**° Applejack: ***La abuela tenía razon si el fuera mi enemigo sería formidable, pero sigue siendo débil, bueno daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de este muchacho un poderoso adversario. Como dice él: **"Por la paz y la justicia yo vivo, aunque desfallezcan mis fuerzas y me claven 10000 lanzas y rompan mis piernas yo seguiré luchando, si la voluntad permanece aún existe esperanza; la cuál es la chispa de la justicia"**

Creo que por ahí iban los tiros, o era otra la frase, no importa mi misión es fortalecerte chico para que seas nuestra esperanza.*

**&amp;Para sorpresa de muchos el muchacho se encontraba dando golpes una y otra vez, con mucho tesón él entrena y practica tirando patadas normales al árbol, no surte efecto alguno pero deja lastimada la pierna del joven.**

**Ya son las 8am, para que no se les haga demasiado pesado esto del tiempo les comentaré que el se pasa el resto de la hora practicando, sip lanzando continuamente patadas a un árbol por una hora, sin embargo nuestra querida Applejack se fue a ver que hacía su abuela, las tres bebieron una deliciosa limonada mientras hablaban. Tienen el lugar perfecto, una entrada cubierta por parte del techo, delimitada por unas vallas y un suelo de madera, conectaba con el comedor y hay 4 sillas junto a una mesa.**

**Durante una hora estuvieron conversando sobre cierto tema...&amp;**

**° Applejack: **-mira como su abuela trae unos bocadillos de manzana- Gracias abuela, tu cocina es la mejor.

**° Apple Bloom: **-con la boca llena- Etan rikicimos aguela, etes la megor.

**Traducción: **Están riquísimos abuela, eres la mejor.

**° Abuela Smith: **Por favor coman todo lo que quieran, Applejack cariño tu lo has notado ¿no?-preguntó la abuela-.

**° Applejack: **¿Notar qué abuela?-dijo ella-.

**° Abuela Smith: **¿Acaso no notaste su espíritu?

**° Applejack: **¿Qué es "espíritu"?-intrigada-.

**° Abuela Smith: **A ver niñas escuchen bien, el espíritu es una parte importante de una persona y se divide en dos:

**1) Espíritu del Ambito Espiritual**

**2) Espíritu del Ambito Moral**

Solo hablaremos del segundo ambito, esté también es conocido como carácter, determina el nivel de voluntad de una persona y la peligrosidad de esta, el espíritu va acorde con el carácter o personalidad. Te dare un ejemplo: Si una persona es egoísta entonces su espíritu sera frío o calculador, si una persona es floja su espíritu va a ser paciente o tolerante, pero la personalidad de Jake es estupida y confiada la cuál lleva consigo unos de los espíritus más raros; el valiente.

Sin duda alguna también es rara su personalidad ya que es una mezcla de dos, a ver les explicare cuales son las personalidades más raras y poderosas:

**(Nota: Aunque Abuela Smith sepa demasiado debido a su edad eso no significa que lo sepa todo, con el avanzar de la serie iré publicando mas personalidades, aunque si ustedes tienen alguna idea sobre una personalidad me gustaría que la colocarán en las review. En fin sigamos con la historia)**

*** Egoísta: Su espíritu puede ser frio o calculador. Si es frío entonces su sentido común aumenta un 150% y su capacidad para sentir emociones se disminuye un -100%. En el caso de un calculador su inteligencia aumenta un 120% y su capacidad de crear planes un 75%, pero su capacidad física disminuye 90%. Algunas veces pueden llegar a tener los dos tipos.**

*** Floja: Puede tener un espíritu paciente o tolerante. Si es paciente sus capacidades para enseñar aumentan un 75%, las probabilidades de que todo lo que emprenda tenga éxito son del 40% y envejecerá un 15% más lento. Si es tolerante las capacidades de hacer amistades aumentan un 50% y su diplomacia aumenta en un 45%, pero su capacidad de hacer enemigos son 55%. Es posible tener los dos espíritus.**

*** Estupida: Tiene solo un tipo de espíritu, Ignorante. Si es Ignorante entonces su felicidad aumenta un 150%, su resistencia a ataques psíquicos aumenta un 80%, su capacidad de distraerse es de un 50%, su inteligencia es del -45% y las probabilidades de que sea corrompido es del 30%.**

*** Confiada: Tiene tres tipos de espíritus, Valiente, Ágil y Temerario. Si es Valiente su fuerza de voluntad es de 300% pero esto se ve afectado por la condición psicológica del usuario, si se deprime rápido esto puede cambiar, tiene una habilidad especial llamada "Valor" que aumenta todas sus características un 75% y gana un 50% temporalmente en fama; su sentido común se ve anulado y la fuerza de voluntad de por sí permite al usuario ante ponerse a sus miedos y enemigos. Si es Ágil su velocidad aumenta un 200%, su capacidad de razonamiento y lectora se ven afectadas un 100%, puede aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes usando velocidad: 10% fuerza si usa el 20% de velocidad y así consecutivamente aumentando 10% pero consume un 20% mas rápido la comida necesitando más por cuanta velocidad use. Si es Temerario su resistencia aumenta 100%, aumentan las probabilidades de reflejar el daño un 50% y pose una habilidad especial llamada "Mártir" que aumenta su fuerza cuándo recibe daño: un 15% de daño aumenta un 20% de fuerza y así consecutivamente aumentando 5%.**

**Obtiene resistencia 45% al daño mágico, 99% resistencia al daño físico, 30% resistencia al veneno, 25% resistencia al daño eléctrico, 32% resistencia a la magia escarcha y 29% de resistencia a la magia ígnea; pero su velocidad sufre un drástico cambio a -75%.**

**(Nota: Se que algunos de ustedes estarán pensando "Estas estadísticas se van por los aires, como planeas hacer una serie con unos personajes tan chetos al inicio, osea donde quedo lo de mi personaje con el tiempo será fuerte" bueno sí tienen razón me estoy arriesgando mucho con esto pero cuando avance más la serie se daran cuenta que hay seres capaces de hacerle un rasguño a Dave y salir con vida, si no se fueron por estas estadísticas entonces tienen lo necesario para seguir leyendo.)**

**° Apple Bloom: **-cara de sorpresa con estrellas incluidas- Guau eso debe ser genial ¿abuela podrías decirme cual es mi personalidad?-entusiasmada-.

**° Abuela Smith: **Lo siento cariño pero no soy la más adecuada, ya estos viejos ojos no son lo que eran, tampoco te entusiasmes demasiado cariño ten por seguro que todavía hay que estudiar más a fondo sobre los espíritus.

**° Apple Boom: **Ok, pero cuándo encuentre a alguien que me lo pueda decir ten por seguro que lo sabré-demasiado entusiasta-.

**° Abuela Smith: **No te preocupes, lo tendré muy por seguro-sonrisa tierna-nunca me canso de ver a éstos niños.

**° Applejack: **Todavía me cuesta trabajo entender todo esto, con la llegada de Dave a Equestria han pasado demasiadas cosas raras ¿cómo puede existir un ser tan poderoso y acaso hay posibilidades de vencerle?-confundida-.

**° Abuela Smith: **Mi niña siempre existirán seres poderosos, sean para bien o para mal. Pero si están tan interesadas en vencer a Dave deberían investigar sobre él, de lo que he aprendido en mis años de antaño es que todos tenemos un pasado y alguna que otra debilidad.

**° Applejack: **Tienes razón abuela, ahora que recuerdo Lyra se conmocionó tanto al ver a Dave que casi le da un ataque cardíaco, ella sabe quien es Dave y tiene anotado en su diario sus investigaciones, pero lástima que se fue a caminar con Dave.

**° Abuela Smith: **No te preocupes las cosas suelen suceder por algo que aún no logramos comprender, bueno al menos ese chico se está esforzando mucho, confiemos en él-mirando al potro-.

**&amp;Jake ya había terminado de tirar todas las manzanas de ese árbol, sin embargo sus piernas terminaron con varios moretones y heridas.**

**La família tuvo que llamar a Zecora para que cure sus piernas, perdieron 10 minutos pero pronto llegó la cebra, lo curo y rápidamente se marchó, según ella tenía otros asuntos pendientes en el bosque Everfree. Pero a Jake peores cosas le esperaban&amp;.**

**° Applejack: **Bueno ya que has terminado de bajar todas las manzanas de ese árbol estas listo para comenzar tu entrenamiento.

**° Jake: **¿Comenzar mi entrenamiento? ¿Acaso esto no era el entrenamiento?-confundido-.

**° Applejack: **Noup, esto era el calentamiento, bien -truena su cuello- deberás bajar todas las manzanas de la granja, luego tienes que cortar toda la madera del granero, después tienes que arar la tierra para nuevos manzanos y verduras y por último tienes que llevar todas estas manzanas a Manehattan ya qué es un pedido de una fábrica.

**° Jake: **Cuando creía qué todo estaba hecho, uf bueno comencemos ahora mismo.

**&amp;Entonces nuestro ponie favorito estuvo desde las 09:10 a.m hasta las 22:10 p.m(que hijo de puta soy adelanté 11 horas del día jajaja)trabajando como si no hubiera un mañana, le tomó 2 horas el bajar todas las manzanas, 1 hora cortar toda la madera, 5 horas arar nueva tierra de cultivo(lo suyo no es la agricultura XD) y 3 horas el llevar los pedidos a Manehattan.**

**Al llegar a Manehattan se enteró de lo ocurrido en Ponyville y la misma ciudad, pero lo tuvo que hacer por oídos ajenos, está tan frustrado y enojado que golpeó un contenedor de basura y lo abollo, muchas personas se asustaban y amenazaban temerosas con gas pimienta.**

**Al volver iva practicando su transformación y destranformación en ponie mientras susurraba que alguien pagara caro con su vida.**

* * *

**En fin no nos interesa demasiado como le fue a Jake sino como reaccionaron las chicas y princesas al ver la explosión, se sentaron en la mesa principal del castillo de la Princesa Celestia y Luna, mientras discutían asuntos militares y elaboraban un plan. Sin embargo se les encargó a Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie el rescatar a todos los heridos, a Fluttershy la tuvieron que dejar en un hospital para atender sus heridas.**

**Mencionaré el como se reencontraron con la Princesa Luna:**

**"Las chicas empezaron a correr desesperadamente en la busqueda de la Princesa Luna, ya que temían por su salud, esperaban encontrarse con una señorial y bien parecida Luna pero se encontraban con una Luna fatídica, tambaleante y al borde de la muerte por falta de ingesta de agua y comida, sucumbida en el cansancio la tan alegre Princesa Luna caía al suelo dejando oír un susurro inaudible : 'Deben proteger a los inocentes por...fav...favor'**

**En un plis plas fue atendida y puesta en reposo pero más aún era la preocupación de Celestia porque ella no pudiera ponerse de pie que el actual terrorismo masivo en Ponyville que inclusive la misma Luna ya restablecida tuvo que obligarle que vuelva y sirva al pueblo."**

**Volvamos a su punto de vista, pasada una hora cuándo todos los heridos estaban rescatados y Fluttershy ya estaba mucho mejor llega la respuesta de Cloudsdale que decía lo siguiente: "El pedido de auxilio fue enviado con éxito a Rage, ante una posible guerra estamos a su servicio mi magnánima Princesa Celestia" Firmado: Los Wonderbolts.**

**Todos sorprendidos estuvieron emocionados por la tan brindada ayuda de Cloudsdale a Ponyville que dejaron escapar un Guau por sus bocas. Eran las 8 a.m y había un silencio abrumador, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra hasta que un ser indiscutiblemente apuesto apareció, sí mis amigos Dave apareció, en medio de la misma mesa, mientras estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a Spike a su lado.**

**Todos se preguntaban que hacía ese demente allí, algunos ya desesperados llegaron a acusarlo de tal crimen, pero él símplemente cantaba esta canción:**

** /l7ghKFxNknQ**

**Una vez terminó de recitarla saltó haciendo una voltereta y cayendo justo detrás de la Princesa Celestia, susurrandole :"Que bella estás hoy" sonrió cuando está se sonrojo como un tomate pero él solo dejo salir unas cuantas palabras: "Querido Ponyville, estoy más dispuesto a ofrecerles mi ayuda con una sola condición, deben dejarme entrenarles y permitir mi libre albedrío en esta dimensión, ya que debido a las leyes que me rigen no puedo actuar como me de la gana si el actual gobernante no me lo permite. Ordenes de ÉL."**

**Entonces las chicas y Discord quién deliberadamente se encontraba espiando a Celestia se negaron y exaltaron al oír sus palabras. Les faltaba un poco de motivación, entonces él les ofrece conocimiento a todas aquéllas dudas o cuestiones que tengan de la vida, muchos inclusive las Mane 6 (menos Applejack porque no se encontraba allí) pensaron que la oferta era muy buena, pero todavía les faltaba un empujoncito más y Dave les ofreció 3 regalos que pueden hacerles la vida más fácil&amp;.**

**"(Diálogos)"**

**° Celestia: **Lo que nos propones Dave es muy tentador, sin embargo hacer un trato con nuestro enemigo es algo que no se pasa por alto.

**° Dave: **-voz coqueta- Lindura no soy vuestro enemigo, solo soy el que se encarga de hacer cumplir la ley en las dimensiones y mundos paralelos, ÉL no es más que su creador y buen amigo, si dejan de hacer el mal me iré-sonrisa sádica-.

**° Twilight: **¿Dimensiones y mundos paralelos? Vamos Dave no mientas, sé que hay diferentes dimensiones y mundos paralelos pero que tu seas "el que se encarga de hacer cumplir la ley" es muy arrogante de tu parte.

**° Dave: **-voz macabra y seria- ¿Quien te crees que eres "Twili"? La arrogancia es algo que no has aprendido a corregir con la Princesa-voz risueña- Apenas has conocido sobre las dimensiones y mundos paralelos que fueron creados, si quieres negar todo lo que he dicho adelante hazlo-voz sádica- pero no sere responsable de las consecuencias.

**° Discord: **Mira humano-se vestía de abogado- si lo que quieres es conquistar éste mundo te será complicado ~tienen los elementos de la armonía y con ellos pueden derrotarte, aparte Flutershy da demasiado miedo~.

**° Dave: **~ya verás que es sentir miedo~.

Flu-tter-shy ven aquí conmigo.

**° Flutershy: **O-k-ok-se acercaba lentamente hacía Dave-.

**&amp;Entonces Dave la acarició por la melena mientras le decía: "Vamos a hacer una competencia de miradas, quién sea más severo ganará y el que pierda deberá escuchar al otro".**

**Entonces sin otra elección Flutershy acepta la competencia, fueron 5 minutos muy serios y severos, tantos como para hacer qué un país sea corregido, al final ganó Flutershy quién como ganadora cobró su premio, empezó a decirle a Dave sus malas acciones como una madre a su hijo luego de entrar con sus zapatos sucios a la casa recién limpia, Dave solamente escuchó muy atento todo lo que dijo, al finalizar 2 minutos de regaños Dave se paro y se acercaba lentamente a ella, luego le besa la frente y le dice : "¿Estás feliz?" a lo que ella le responde anonada: "S-i-sí ya lo estoy" con una gran sonrisa y felicidad se acerca a todos aquéllos presentes y dice: "Deberíamos escucharle, él solo quiere ser escuchado, porque cuando alguien tiene problemas debe ser escuchado, sé que él no ha hecho nada más que maldad y causar terror pero fue porque no le dimos otra opción, seguro que cuándo llegó lo hizo de forma muy respetuosa y sin embargo no quisimos escuchar; ahora es nuestra oportunidad".**

**Feliz Dave miraba a Discord desde atrás de Flutershy, mientras no paraba de reírse en voz baja de una forma macabra, no le costó nada al Draconequus darse cuenta de su plan, al instante su semblante cambió al de un ser serio y para remediarlo pidió una reunión a solas con Celestia. Cuándo estaban en la reunión tuvo que hacer que la Princesa se bajará de las nubes, debido a su enamoramiento repentino de Dave, sin embargo pudo comunicarle su plan haciendo que el rostro de Celestia se ponga más serio.**

**Después de la reunión en privado se toparon con un Dave que estaba sentado en un sofá hecho de algodón de azúcar y a Spike jugando cartas con Rainbow Dash&amp;.**

**(Yo creo que ustedes son demasiado listos como para darse cuenta cuándo hay diálogos, por ello ya no pondré el anuncio correspondiente)**

**° Twilight: **Princesa que bueno que volvió, he estado pensadolo mejor y me di cuenta que la oferta de Dave no es tan mala, osea digamos que otro país nos ataca, entonces si hablamos con él podríamos estar conscientes de sus acciones. Tampoco se olvide de como podríamos usar los artefactos a nuestro favor y aprender de todo lo que sabe.

**° Celestia: **Debes pensarlo mejor Twilight, éste tipo de decisiones son cruciales para dirigir un país, aunque pensándolo mejor ¿qué tal si le damos una oportunidad?

**° Rainbow Dash: **Disculpe Princesa pero ¿no le parece extraño que siendo nuestro enemigo se ofrezca a entrenarnos?

**° Celestia: **No es una mala idea, sin embargo si fuera así entonces él no lo propondría.

**° Dave: **Así como entrene a Spike así ustedes deben ser entrenadas, antes de que cierta "amenaza" vuelva a atacar, no he venido con espada sino a traer paz, los planes que ÉL tiene para esta dimensión poco a poco se mostrarán cuándo cumplan ciertos "requisitos"-mirada seria-.

**° Pinkie Pie: **¿Si aceptamos me enseñarás a cocinar mejor?-emocionada-.

**° Rarity: **Querido ¿podré aprender sobre esas gemas tan raras?

**° Rainbow Dash: **¡Me niego! No puedo aceptar esto, como podemos hacer una tregua con la persona que mató varios guardias, personas y hasta nos humilló, no aceptaré-tenía el ceño fruncido-.

**° Dave: **Tienes razón, no puedes aceptar qué exista una persona más rápida que tú, ok no puedo negarlo soy muy rápido pero es una pena yo podría enseñarte a ser más rápida, tan rápida que incluso puedas alcanzar mi velocidad que fácilmente supera el Match 20-cara de pena- es una lástima, bueno que se le puede hacer.

**° Rainbow Dash: **¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso te crees más rápido qué yo? ¿Me estas vacilando? No necesito de tu ayuda para ser mas rápida, ya soy más rápida, es más ni siquiera voy a pedirte que me entrenes tú vas a pedirme que me entrenes. No sigas presumiendo tanto que voy a superarte y dejarte atrás tortuga-le mostraba la lengua-.

**° Discord: **-facepalm-No pueden ser tan ingenuas ¿no ven que él desde un principio estuvo controlandolas? No se dejen llevar por sus engaños, aygh yo mejor me voy, paz bros-paz y amor xD-.

**&amp;Y Discord desapareció en una nube de polvo verde&amp;.**

**° Dave: **Aprenderán cuánto deseen, solo debo tener un trato con ustedes.

**° Celestia: **Ok aceptamos tu trato, ahora acerca de tus regalos ¿hay un beso incluido?-coqueta-.

**° Dave: **Si querías un beso tanto ¿porqué no lo pides y ya? Siempre estaré dispuesto a dartelos-sonreía felizmente-.

**&amp;La Princesa otra vez está en las nubes, parece que está pensando una escena muy pervertida, aparece una nube con contenido R-18# malditas pervertidas xD&amp;.**

**° Dave: **Un trato es un trato-le extiende su mano ,ardiendo en una aura blanca, a Celestia- bien, bien, bien, comenzaremos así una vez que venzan a su primer enemigo entonces les daré el primer regalo. Luego cuándo hayan vencido al cuarto enemigo les daré el segundo regalo y cuando venzan al 6 enemigo les daré el 3 regalo ¿O prefieren los tres de golpe?

**° Pinkie Pie: **¿Porqué no los das cuándo tengas ganas?

**° Dave: **Tienes razón, mejor se los doy cuándo tenga ganas, bueno comencemos remoledando Ponyville.

Vamos levántense de esos asientos aburridos-se pone de pie- no los quiero ver tristes ¿acaso su magia no consiste en la felicidad?

Pon música dj-le apuntaba a Spike que tenía una radio-.

/25N1pdzvp4c

**&amp;Dave comenzó a caminar-bailando hacia el pueblo destruido, mientras lo hacía Spike iva montado en su hombro con la radio, nadie podía entender porque lo hacía pero no tuvieron otra elección y lo siguieron bailando. Primero fue Pinkie Pie, estaba muy alegre y bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana. **

**Después las demás bajaron bailando hacia Ponyville ya sucumbidas por la presión de grupo, los pueblerinos al verlos tan alegres no dudaron en unirse olvidándose de todos sus problemas, al llegar al minuto 2:15 apagó la radio y se dirigió al pueblo diciendo:**

**° Dave: **Pueblerinos de Ponyville sus regentes me dieron libre albedrío en su dimensión, por ende haré lo que me plazca sin embargo para remediar su situación los apoyaré ya que cómo ellos me escucharon así yo los escucharé y arreglare su pueblo.

**Dicho esto él empezó a caminar por las calles mientras cada baldosa y casa, lámparas, árboles, macetas, vallas, todo fue reconstruido poco a poco mientras recitaba: "Restituere" cuándo terminó de decirlo tuvo que sentarse y respirar muy profundo para recuperar energía. Ya que era magia de nivel divino, la magia se divide en básica, intermedia, avanzada, prohibida y divina.**

**Éste tipo de magia solo puede ser ejecutada por deidades y si al ejecutarla solo usa un poco de su poder entonces pierde mucha energía.**

**Todos estaban sorprendidos y con la boca cerrada, nadie podía decir una palabra&amp;.**

**° Rainbow Dash: **¡Guau eso es genial!-cara de sorpresa con brillitos incluidos-.

**° Twilight: **¿Que tipo de magia es esa? ¿Me enseñarias? ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? ¿Esta...hmphmp-Dave le pone su mano en su boca-.

**° Dave: **Calla de una vez, esto sólo lo hago por la Princesa, aunque tú seas una eres molesta. Bueno-voz infantil- ¿Porqué no comenzamos? Todos ustedes, deben saber que habrá un cambio colosal en su dimensión, porque si no lo hacen ÉL estará enojado, demasiado enojado. Les daré un consejo, mientras no me causen problemas estará todo bien.

**° Twilight: **Primero cumple con tu trato, danos información.

**° Dave: **Antes debo hablar en privado con todas ustedes allá en el castillo ~saben yo creo que lo de nuestro trato sobre conocimiento tendría que quedar en secreto~-giña un ojo-.

**° Twilight: **Ahh, ok bueno vamos llendo allí, ~no se como lo tomará Applejack pero creo que no será de la mejor manera posible~.

**° Dave: **~No te preocupes no se enojara, él la cambiara-risa macabra-las cambiará a todas ustedes mjijiji no saben cuanto las cambiara~.

**° Pinkie Pie: **¿Me enseñaras? ¿Lo harás? ¿Será genial? ¿Me gustará?-saltaba frenéticamente-.

**° Dave: **Sí, sí lo será, pero por favor calmate un poco-voz decepcionada- ¿que hice para merecer esto?

**° Rainbow Dash: **Lo que hiciste fue venir a nuestra dimensión, la próxima piénsalo mejor cuándo decidas visitar una dimensión-le mostraba la lengua-.

**° Rarity: **Controla tus modales Rainbow, aunque sea el malo debes tener modales.

**° Rainbow Dash: **-repite lo que dijo Rarity-Controla tus modales Rainbow, aunque sea el malo debes tener modales blah blah blah, haré lo que quiera hm.

**° Dave: **¡Ya basta! Paren de una buena vez, pueden dejar de ser infantiles por un momento, saben que haremos un cambio de planes, cuándo derroten a Manglar lord las entrenare, antes no. Agh que paciencia debo tener.

**° Celestia: **-se acerca al brazo de Dave-Cariño tendrías que practicar cuándo tengamos niños-se ruborizaba-.

**° Dave: **Ehhhh, mira Discord-señalando a unos arbustos-.

**° Celestia: **¡No estoy enamorada! ¿Chicas que tal si vamos rápido al castillo de cristal?-nerviosa-.

**° Dave: ***Se me fue de las manos, uf madre mía, bueno que se le puede esperar de mis fabulosos encantos, sin embargo -voz grave y seria-no puedo enamorarme otra vez ¡Otra vez no!

El amor no perdona, y aunque luches contra él y le ganes te seguirá molestando, y lo se porqué yo luché contra él.

Es un hijo de puta desgraciado, agh cada vez que recuerdo a ese tipo me dan unas ganas de destruir mundos. Con razón decían que el amor es jodidamente molesto, sabes es la última persona con quien quisiera estar*.

**° Todo el Pueblo: **¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor Dave! ¡¿Quién pensaría que eres tan grandioso?! ¡Nos retractamos de todo lo que te dijimos y pensamos de tí!-emocionados-.

**° Dave: ***Es sencillo ganarse el corazón de las personas, solo debes hacer cosas buenas por ellos y listo-sonrie- estoy felíz porque al final me aceptaron, pensaba hacer la otra trama de esta historia e ir por el lado malo, al menos habrá poca gente que morirá, en especial esos tres que algún día educaré, y no sufrirás tanto Jake, no tanto cómo lo habrías hecho. Solo recuerda que no hay nada más fuerte que la voluntad, por favor no sigas al amor odialo y aprecia a quien en verdad te toma en cuenta-sonrisa piadosa-al final, mi maestro, no sufrirán tanto como estaba planeado pero ¿será necesario que los vea llorar?*.

**&amp;Ya al llegar al Castillo de Cristal todos se reúnen al rededor de la mesa principal ya reconstruida, otra vez empezaron a hablar sobre lo acordado en su trato, así también Dave empezó a preparar todo para el primer acto&amp;.**

**° Dave: **Deben saber que están tratando con fuerzas que no pueden comprender, sin embargo para que ustedes puedan proteger Equestria de forma diestra deberán crear un organismo capaz de derrotar al mal. Les propongo algo mañana a la mañana hablen a eso de las 09:15 con Fancy Pants, él les dará más detalles, como parte de mi primer día de trabajo les daré una oportunidad de preguntar lo que sea gratis ya que ese será uno de mis trabajos de medio tiempo.

Vamos anímense y pregunten lo que quieran, todo se les será revelado sin restricciones, el futuro, el presente o el pasado, hasta los pensamientos más profundos de cualquier ser en todo el universo mismo. Comiencen.

**° Twilight: **-sudor por miedo-*¿Así que todo lo que queramos? Podría preguntar sobre los artefactos, que hay más allá de Equestria misma, que hay en el centro del universo, el pasado de Dave, quien es ÉL, hay muchas cosas que podemos preguntar pero ¿por cuál comienzo? Dave sabe muy bien eso y por ende piensa cobrarnos por conocimiento posterior, solo esta pregunta es gratis y tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de no gastar esta pregunta en algo estúpido cómo: "¿En qué estoy pensando? O ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?"

Todo depende de que pregunte, quisiera saber más sobre Manglar lord pero cuándo lo sepamos y derrotemos aparecerán enemigos más poderosos que él entonces en ese momento nos sería más útil nuestra pregunta. Ayyyy tantas variables y opciones, pero ninguna es la correcta, espera que tal si en vez de preguntar sobre todo eso mejor no preguntamos sobre otra cosa, sería mejor saber como podemos proteger a este mundo o como podemos hacernos más fuertes, aunque también puedo preguntar esto otro: "¿Y porque no nos das manuales y los repartes por todo el mundo?"

Ok creo que eso es la mejor pregunta aunque también ésta esta otra: "¿Y porqué solo una?" bien ya se qué hacer dejemos de pensar tanto y manos a la obra*.

**° Twilight: **Dave creo que hablo por todos al decir ésta pregunta : ¿Y porqué solo una pregunta?

**° Dave: **Jojo bien hecho Twilight pensé que te equivocarías al elegir la pregunta, ok te respondere: Porque esperaba que no tendrían coraje para contra decirme y obedecerían como ovejas ciegas. Ya que has sido tan valiente te dare dos preguntas más, solo que una la dirás tú y la otra será aleatoria-sonreía-.

**° Twilight: **Por mí bien, ¿que hay de ustedes chicas?

**° Celestia: **Confiamos en ti Twilight.

**° Rainbow Dash: **Mientras nos ayude a patearle su trasero yo te apoyo.

**° Rarity y Pinkie Pie: **Ok.

**° Fluttershy: **Me gustaría preguntar algo luego, así que creo que está bien.

**° Dave: **Cariño la aleatoriedad elegirá, aunque puedes venir luego para preguntar. Vamos Twilight pregunta.

**° Twilight: **¿Porqué no creas manuales y los repartes por todo el mundo?

**° Dave: **Porque todavía no es mañana, bien comencemos con la pregunta aleatoria-saca una ruleta de bingo de su riñonera-gira que gira y el número ganador de esta semana es...

¡Celestia!

**° Celestia: **¡Sí! Quiero decir preguntaré correctamente, mi pregunta es : ¿Me amas Dave? Lo siento Discord he perdido me rindo ante el amor.

**° Dave: **Valgame dios, bueno que se le puede hacer no, en fin te tendré que responder con un sí, aunque me cueste hacerlo te amo Celestia desde mi llegada no he podido apartar mis ojos de tu belleza palpitante. *Bueno al menos no sabe que todas las doncellas en todas las dimensiones me desean y tuve que aceptar irremediablemente su amor, aunque luego me fui como un 'joputa nunca tuve una relación tan duradera como aquélla, agh mi jaqueca ha vuelto-se agarra la cabeza del dolor-bueno mejor dejo de divagar tanto y prosigo*.

Te quiero mucho Celestia, ven y gozate en el amor de tu señor-le extendía sus brazos- ven oh mi amada.

**&amp;Entonces Celestia se lanza sin temor y gran velocidad sobre Dave, quien luego cae al suelo por el impacto, la escena era de una alicornio sobre un Dave en el suelo, todos allí presentes se asombraron e indignaron al ver a la soberana de Equestria enamorada de un desgraciado, de repente Discord apareció y con una sonrisa malévola se escondía entre las sombras. Sin previo aviso ya han pasado 2 horas siendo las 10:07 minutos todos se encontraban confusos por la anterior declaración de la Princesa Celestia, quien ahora estaba junto a Dave muy feliz, ya que ivan a seguir hablando Dave creo un sofá/sillón de nubes porque estaba cansado.**

**Entonces continuaron con la conversación&amp;.**

**° Rainbow Dash: **¿Porqué ama a éste inútil?-desconcertada-.

**° Celestia: **Porque tiene un buen corazón, yo lo he visto, aunque sea muy violento porque debe controlar su ira, es buena persona se preocupa mucho por nosotros-lo miraba amorosamente-.

**° Rarity: **Bueno el amor es el amor-levantaba sus hombros-.

**° Fluttershy: **Yo creo que tu amor no será correspondido, Dave me parece que es de esos tipos que no creen en el amor.

**° Spike: **Acaso nadie leyó su descripción-facepalm-madre mía lo que tiene que pasar uno.

**° Rainbow Dash: **-optimista y leal-Bueno si la Princesa confía en él y le ama entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me caiga bien, aunque sea un rarito.

**° Pinkie Pie: **¿Acaso no es raro que la Princesa se enamorara tan rapido de Dave cuando solo pasaron 5 episodios? Bueno cada cuál a su tema pero me parece muy raro.

**° Rarity: **Pinkie tiene razón, esperen ¿nuestra Pinkie dijo algo coherente?-asustada-.

**° Pinkie Pie: **-pasaba por allí una mariposa-Oh miren una mariposa-la potra sale corriendo a atraparla-.

**° Rarity: **-aliviada-No disculpen sigue siendo nuestra Pinkie Pie de siempre.

**° Dave: **Por ahora ustedes vendrán conmigo, iremos a un lugar donde me gusta descansar, allí entrenaran para poder estar al mismo nivel que sus oponentes, para que no dependan tanto de Jake.

**° Twilight: **¿Espera y Applejack? No podemos entrenar sin ella.

**° Dave: **No te preocupes ella está entrenando con Jake, no se quedara atrás, porque nadie se quedará atrás mientras yo tome las riendas.

**&amp;Las chicas y Dave junto a Spike salieron a una parte del bosque Everfree al este de la casa de Zecora, el bosque Everfree abarca mucho territorio, tan así que el centro del mismo cuenta con un norte, sur, este y oeste muy extensos, la mayoría de personas tienen miedo de perderse aquí. En ese lugar se encontraba un árbol, un árbol distinto a cualquier árbol, un árbol que solo tenía tres hermanos que estaban muy muy lejos, tiene 2 metros, su tronco es de un color blanco con franjas doradas, franjas que parecen hechas por pinceles bien finos y manos temblorosas, sus raíces son humildes porque no presentaban ningun deseo de destacar y romper la tierra, sus hojas eran muchas y de color azul y violeta; presentaba un aire de pureza y piedad, sí es el Árbol de la Justicia.**

**Los chicos sorprendidos empezaron a investigar el entorno que los rodeaba, yendo de aquí para allá, volviendo de allá a aquí, curiosos observaron una parte del bosque que resaltaba muy poco, muy humilde, el Árbol en el centro y alderedor una montaña bien alta y hermosa, un lago bien largo y profundo, unas brisas que daban descanso a cualquiera, arbustos con bayas Relax(estas bayas son capaces de quitar toda fatiga de espíritu, mental y física; son una mezcla de uvas con ciruelas con el color y sabor de las uvas) y también juncos de Hercules(aumentan tu resistencia, poder y los dioses te bendeciran) así como caracoles Dedalo(caracoles con caparazones capaces de esparcir sonidos a distancias extremadamente largas) pero contaba con depredadores feroces como el Gator(cocodrilo mas grande y fuerte que el del mundo de los humanos)y el Pez Diente de León(éste último es un tipo de piraña que posee colmillos de león y una melena blanca de pelillos como agujas que ante el peligro salen disparados). Así como especies pacíficas que son el Common Fish(solo sabe hacer salpicadura) Dairy Turtle( su sabor es monótono) y el Usual Crab(es demasiado usual).**

**Pero si eran cocinados con amor entonces tendrán un sabor exquisito, esta claro que solo son los animales de por aquí, en cambio existen lugares con animales más deliciosos, raros y peligrosos. **

**Graciosamente las chicas parecían tranquilas y calmadas ante tal nuevo lugar, estaban asombradas y encariñadas con todo lo que les rodeaba, pero lo que resaltaba más era aquél árbol enorme que hacía notar su presencia, una presencia digna de respeto. Expulsaba justicia y gran loor.**

**Bueno mejor dejémonos de tonterías y vallamos a ello&amp;.**

**° Twilight: **¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Qué enorme árbol! ¡¿Acaso es magico?! ¡Tengo que investigarlo sí o sí! Creo que me desmayaré...-se demaya y cae de seco al suelo-.

**° Dave: **-facepalm- Madre mía no existe persona más inútil que Twilight Sparkle, bueno ya despertará, Pinkie por favor podrías quemar esos juncos Hércules por favor, cuando lo hagas ten en cuenta que debes colocar sus cenizas en un recipiente y el olor solo se esparcirá. Dame las cenizas-recibió el recipiente y lo colocó en el suelo-atención a estos chicas les servira más adelante.

**&amp;Entonces Dave agarró las bayas Relax y las exprimió con el jugo exprimido pinto tres pequeños circulos con un radio de 50 cm cada uno, entonces se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, a 50cm del circulo del medio y coloco el recipiente con cenizas, luego recitó :"Volo Video" y las cenizas se prendieron y desprendian humo de color verde que luego formaba un circulo enorme en el que cabían dos ponies. Dentro de ese círculo aparecía una imagen distorsionada que luego era aclarada cuando Dave colocaba sus manos en los dos círculos restantes, el circulo izquierdo sirve para aclarar la imagen y el círculo derecho sirve para aumentar.**

**Entonces comienza la acción...&amp;**

**° Rainbow Dash: **¿Qué es eso?

**° Dave: **Es un ritual de la observación, dependiendo del color se determina la cantidad de terreno, calidad de la imagen y la dificultad de conjuración que junto a ésta viene el poder. Bueno los hay: **Blanco, Azul, Rosa, Verde.**

Deben saber que no poseo la omnipresencia ni la omnisciencia, sólo poseo la omnipotencia. Por ello debo de realizar todos éstos conjuros o hechizos para poder solventar mis debilidades.

**° Twilight: ***¿Porqué no dice todo esto ahora? ¿Acaso no sabe que decirle tus debilidades al enemigo es una mala estrategia? Aunque me lo pregunte no consigo respuesta a todas estas preguntas, aghhhhh que frustrante es cuándo no puedo encontrar una respuesta me siento tan impotente.*

**° Rainbow Dash: **Bueno mientras sigas siendo fuerte me da igual porque si me entero que eres débil entonces no valdría la pena sobrepasarte-cara engreida-.

**° Celestia: **Querido ¿cuándo va a ser nuestra boda?

**° Dave: **Primero deberíamos de conocernos mejor, tener una cita, conocer nuestros gustos ¿no crees que estas siendo demasiada apresurada? Solo dije que sí porqué si no te respondía entonces podrías morir por "amor" pero lo único que dejé aclarado es que tendríamos que conocernos mejor.

**° Celestia: **Bueno si es eso lo que quieres entonces no hay problema, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-le sonríe amorosamente-.

**° Pinkie Pie: **Señor Dave me nos vuelves a explicar el porqué estamos aquí, ya que no me quedo la idea tan clara-no se entero de nada xD-.

**° Dave: **Ok, ven ésta pantalla, cuándo se desactive se convertirá en un cenicero que para usarlo de nuevo solo tienen que encerderlo, si no se rompe se puede volver a activar cuándo se quiera el hechizo, se los regalo luego. En éste círculo pueden ver un pantano, éste pantano es la base principal de Manglar lord, pueden ver todos sus movimientos o de quien desees.

Sin embargo esto debe ser usado para el bien, ya que si no me enterare y me lo llevaré, no van a poder ver nada por ahora pero primero tienen que establecer una base para poder defenderse en caso de ocurrir de nuevo.

**° Rainbow Dash: **¡Guau!-ojos kawaii estrellas- entonces podremos tener una base estilo oculta a lo ninja, o nos borraremos nuestras identidades y nos vestiremos de negro luchando contra los alienígenas o podremos tener nuestro propio gremio de magos-es interrumpida por Dave quién la calla agarrando su cara-.

**° Dave: **-furioso-Mejor dejemos de divagar Rainbow, a ver dónde me quede... Ah ya sé en éste mismo lugar formarán su base, con el árbol de la Justicia en medió, si la Princesa esta de acuerdo-mirada afectiva-.

**° Celestia: **Claro no hay ningún problema-le devuelve la mirada-sólo quiero que protejan la paz de Equestria.

**&amp;Entonces todas las ponies y Spike se postraron para rendirle reverencia a Celestia quedando aquél día cómo el comienzo de la fundación de GOD (Guardians of Order and Destiny = Guardianes del Orden y el Destino) justo debajo del Santo árbol&amp;.**

**Outro: **** /Cc9-IDRRblg**


	8. A veces es bueno ser agradecido, a veces

( /cVUl2a_1S0Y)P.D:Disculpen pero el pinche fanfiction es muy triquis miquis con los links a otras paginas, solo completen con YouTube en su buscadores y vuala.

P.D.2: Imaginen que quien canta la canción es Dave.

(Gracias BronyDubs por traernos esta grandísima canción, por favor subscribanse y denle al like)

**° Dave: **Bueno vamos a declarar este día como el nacimiento de **GOD **así que vamos a organizarnos mejor, quiero decir ustedes van a organizarse mejor, yo solo voy a mirar.

Primero antes que nada ¿cómo van a construir la base?¿Con que fondos piensan construir la base y cómo va a ser la base? Bueno yo puedo responderles a ello, antes de construir la base tienen que buscar a ciertas personas en específico, estas personas van a ser les de apoyo y ayuda en la creación de la base.

No es demasiado cliché el que yo repita la típica situación de un anime barato donde el prota busca a amigos que puedan ayudarlo en su camino, sí es muy cliché aunque me guste demasiado esta palabra debo reconocer que no es original.

Y si no es original entonces es plagio, aunque técnicamente el hecho de ser un fic es ya un plagio, solo que algunos son más que otros, bueno ni se porque les hablo a ustedes cuando debería hablar con los chicos de aquí porque sin mí no avanzaría la historia y sería demasiado aburrido; se convertiría en un anime de romance y drama con un poco de high school.

En fin si no encuentran a esas personas la historia no avanzaría una mierda y sería aburrida.

**° Twilight: **Bueno creo que definitivamente estás loco, y supuestamente en un hipotético caso ¿Dónde encontraríamos a esas personas? suponiendo.

**° Dave: **Ellas vendrán a ustedes, solo deben ser muy fuertes ya que si no quedaríamos como una mala organización, no quiero que me metan en el mismo saco-preocupado-.

**° Pinkie Pie: **¿No dijiste tú acaso que no ibas a participar de todo esto? Porque no estoy entendiendo muy bien porque lo haces-confundida-.

**° Dave: **Bueno entonces tendré que explicártelo con manzanas, si tengo dos manzanas y tú quieres comer una entonces: Yo hago todo lo que me dé en ganas y se comen los mocos –voz sádica- ¿o prefieres luchar conmigo para decidir quién decide qué?

**° Fluttershy: **A veces no le entiendo señor Dave, aunque no quiero ofenderle –protegiéndose-por favor no me golpee.

**° Dave: **-facepalm-Ayy, bueno que se le puede hacer, como hacían vuestras madres para criarlos, algún día tendría que preguntarles-pensativo-.

**° Twilight: **Quitando el hecho de esa ofensa tan directa vayamos al grano ¿a quién debemos de encontrar primero para poder comenzar esta fantástica aventura?

**° Dave: **A ver primero antes que nada se supone que él vendría cuando ustedes derrotasen a Manglar lord, pero se me hace que vendrá antes de lo planeado, bueno lo que tienen que hacer es buscar a Jake y Applejack para poder organizarnos mejor, luego deben comenzar a hablar con Fancy Pants porque es él quien sustentara a **G.O.D **y por ultimo casi al final de este día llegara esa persona.

**° Rainbow Dash: **¿Será poderosa? Porque no me gustaría estar en un equipo lleno de perdedores debiluchos, sin ofender chicas.

**° Rarity: **Lo único que me interesa a mí es si tiene modales o no, lo demás me parece irrelevante, aunque si es guapo también jijiji-mirada picarona-.

**° Dave: **Son las 12 pm rayos toda la mañana hablando tonterías, bueno al menos ya comenzamos con los preparativos, en primer lugar el árbol tiene que estar en el centro de la base, luego alrededor deben estar los cimientos y finalmente debe tener un almacén de armas así como un laboratorio, aunque me gustaría que tuviese lugares de ocio, si sería como una universidad pero para héroes; bueno comencemos con los clichés y construyamos.

**&amp;Entonces Dave empezó a construir una base, obviamente con sus poderes sino demoraríamos en terminarla como rellenuto su serie, aunque es muy rápido le tomo como todo un día porque estaba limitado aun de sus poderes. Sin embargo lo logro justo antes del atardecer, a eso de las 17:00, con esto terminado Dave se acercó a las chicas y Spike, y les dijo: "**Hora del show**"**

**Luego con un ademan de su mano todas las luces se fueron prendiendo sistemáticamente mientras se mostraba una estructura de 2km de largo 900m de ancho y 1km de alto, si es enorme y destaca muchísimo sin embargo Dave pronuncio: "Madre Terra, soddisfa il mio desiderio"**

**Finalmente unas plantas enormes empezaron a crecer y cubrir la base, inmediatamente unas aves empezaron a habitar la copa de las plantas y la base era habitada por animales salvajes como osos y lobos madera. Las chicas asustadas pensaron que nunca podrían entrar pero los animales se vieron mansos al acercarse, Twilight curiosa empezó a oler una de las plantas y se dio cuenta que esta emitía un olor parecido a pasiflora, valeriana y manzanilla.**

**Inmediatamente le pregunto a Dave que eran todos esos olores a lo que él le respondió…&amp;**

**° Dave: **Es una **Tames Souls **que se encuentran en el bosque de la Calma-limpiándose el sudor de la frente-uf madre mía este sello me está agotando. Hay que apurarse a terminar esto rápido.

**° Twilight: **¿Acaso, no se te quito ese sello ya hace tiempo?

**° Dave: **Si me lo quitaron, bueno legalmente hablando ya me lo quitaron pero esto necesita un plazo de tiempo para que tenga vigencia, tiene que pasar 10 horas para que se complete el papeleo y todavía me quedan 2 horas para que termine este plazo.

**° Rainbow Dash: **¿Ósea que en todo este tiempo has usado la mitad de tu poder?-sorprendida-.

**° Dave: **Para ser más específico un 25% de mi poder.

**° Fluttershy: **¡Guau entonces es usted muy poderoso señor Dave!

**° Dave: **-ruborizándose- O cariño no me adules que me sonrojo-gesto de mujer-.

**° Spike: **¿Entonces esta va ser nuestra base? ¡Guau que genial entonces yo puedo ser parte de **G.O.D **esto es como si fuera una historieta! Siiii bueno entonces vamos a buscar gente en todos los sitios del mundo, estoy muy emocionado-muy eufórico-ahhhh cuanta ansiedad tengo para que comience todo esto.

**° Dave: **No te preocupes muchacho que en un cacho vamo' a termina' to' esto.

**° Pinkie Pie: **Vamos a ser súper espías, siiiii-brinca de la emoción- yay ¿pero quién será el jefe?

**° Dave: **Mañana lo descubrirán pero antes debemos de apurarnos, yo creo que le pondré un color azulado con un poco de verde esmeralda, si y la entrada deberá ser gris tendrá unas cuantas ventanas y un comedor junto con dormitorios y… bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas eso se los dejo a ustedes. Lo único que me importa ahora es determinar la sala de operaciones generales.

Será en el centro de toda la base, para que se comunique con todas las habitaciones y tendrá mucha importancia, sí también estará el visor que les estoy regalando más otros dos visores de bajo rango y en el centro de la habitación habrá un tele transportador funcionando a base de un fragmento de cuarzo cristal, un fragmento del tamaño de una hojuela de avena, conectado a cuatro pilares que le proporcionan poder canalizado del núcleo de la base, hecho de un cristal de malaquita pura, este cristal está cargado del 20% de mi poder, esto me agobia demasiado uffff. Manos a la obra.

**&amp;Y como dijo Dave empezó a construir tal raro artefacto que sería el corazón de toda la base de G.O.D permitiendo el sustento de aquella construcción que se encargaría de mantener la paz en Equestria&amp;.**

**° Rainbow Dash: **¡Madre mía todo esto es tan genial no sé cuántas veces he repetido esta frase pero la merece mucho!

**° Twilight: **¿Y me dirás cómo funciona todo esto? Porque me gustaría que me dieses una explicación o algo así.

**° Dave: **Toma, ten esto te servirá mucho pero luego deberás dárselo al jefe de **G.O.D **porque yo te lo estoy prestando, cuando seas la jefa entonces lo podrás tener.

**° Twilight: **Oh bueno muchas gracias sabes es bueno que confíes en miporque siento que te agrado-la interrumpe Dave-.

**° Dave: **Lo siento niña pero no confío en ti ni mucho menos, solo te lo doy porque pienso que eres la más apta para realizar la tarea de guardarlo.

Aunque todavía guardo respeto por tu amigo Spike, en quien confió porque me parece como un hijo para mí.

**° Twilight: **Es un buen comienzo, aunque te agrade al menos me alegra que pienses que soy la más apta-sonrisa de satisfacción-.

**° Fluttershy: **Señor Dave dis-dis-disculpe ¿le podría preguntar algo?

**° Dave: **Claro lo que quieras, para ti es gratis, bueno porque pienso que no tienes nada que presentarme que valga la pena. Pregunta.

**° Fluttershy: **Me gustaría que sea en privado porque no quiero preocupar a las chicas -interrumpida por Dave-

**° Dave: **No te preocupes niña no pasara nada, sabes ese tatuaje es muy importante no tienes que abrumarte por ello ya que es algo que cuando sepas que es quedaras patidifusa. –se acerca a su cara-Mira este tatuaje es muestra de tu valentía, ya que significa que eres muy valiente para no rechazar ese tatuaje y venir a pedirme que te lo quite, sino que te preocupaste primero por el bienestar de tus amigas.

Te diré algo te daré este collar, este collar hecho de olivino y en el centro un ojo de tigre haremos una promesa mientras mantengas este collar contigo te protegeré a ti y a todo el que te rodee, nunca te lo quites porque si así fuera romperías mi promesa y se haría añicos este collar.

**° Fluttershy: **-emocionada y alegre-¡Gracias señor Dave, es usted muy bueno!

**° Rarity: **Entonces Dave querido ¿habrá cargos dentro de **G.O.D**?

**° Dave: **Si y no, bueno si a lo que quieres llegar es saber si tendrás un cargo dentro de **G.O.D **pues sí lo tendrás ya que eres un símbolo de la amistad por ende tienes que dar un ejemplo supongo.

Aunque viendo tus aptitudes físicas entonces habría que reconsiderarlo.

**° Rarity: **Oyendo lo que acabas de decir me tranquilizo más aún.

**° Dave: **Miren a esta gloriosa titán, oh sí que ganas me están dando de hacerla oficial, que hermosa ya solo faltan 10 minutos para que termine el lapso y pueda moverme libremente en esta dimensión.

-cara de satisfacción-Nadie me detendrá, nadie.

**&amp;Luego de estas charlas terminaron por fin estos 10 minutos tan largos y tensos durante toda esta lectura (a quien trato de engañar si fueron más cortos que no sé qué****)**

° **Dave: **Muajajajaja me siento tan libre que podría volar toda esta dimensión en cenizas, jajajaja tengo sed-voz sádica-sed de sangre y ya está llegando aquel chiquillo, jijiji –voz sádica pero esta vez sube y cambia su tono de voz-tengo ganas de volver a conversar con él, ya sabes "conversar".

Esta dimensión se arrepentirá de contradecir a ÉL porque ya llego su sicario y está ansioso de tomar sangre.

**&amp;Dicho esto salió impulsado por sus piernas a Ponyville, ya en el pueblo espero en Sugarcube Corner a que alguien apareciese pacientemente mientras las chicas al notar su ausencia se fueron corriendo a buscarlo porque es como un niño que no se le puede dejar solo porque causaría un desastre.**

**Apresuradas corrieron y ya en el pueblo con la luz de la luna llena llegaron a ver la épica escena, enfrente del Sugarcube Corner apareció un portal de donde salió un humano vestido de un kimono japonés blanco, su pelo era moreno y tenía una coleta estilo samurái, en su cintura enfundaba una espada de madera atada a una cinta negra y calzaba unas sandalias de madera estilo japonesas de la época feudal(las de madera). Media 1,80 y su postura es muy firme, al mirarlo en su rostro se notaba que había perdido la vista totalmente, es decir estaba ciego.**

**Al segundo en que salió del portal, apenas habían pasado 0.1 seg él estaba en posición de batalla. Pudo sentir una sed de sangre intensa viniendo hacia él, era de esperar puesto que Dave tiene unos asuntos pendientes con él.**

**Entonces inmediatamente Dave alzó la voz&amp;.**

**° Dave: **-voz de payaso-¡Hola muchacho, buen día, buenas tardes y noches! ¿Por qué no te presentas al público?

**° Chico Desconocido: **…

**° Dave: **¡No seas tímido! ¡No muerden ~al menos la mayoría no lo hace-miro a Fluttershy~ animate que es de mala educación no saludar-voz seria-a menos que no tengas modales!~

**° Kiyoshi: **Mis disculpas-se inclina-me llamo Kiyoshi Seiya, me gustaría que todos los civiles que no tengan ningún asunto conmigo se retiren de la zona, por favor.

**° Dave: **Kiyoshi Seiya, o también conocido como "Ryunosuke" ¿Qué te trae por aquí chico?

**° Kiyoshi: **Sabes bien qué y quién me trajo aquí ¡ahora muestra tus verdaderas intenciones DAVE!-se prepara para desenfundar su espada-**.**

**° Dave: **-sarcasmo-Ohh nooooo planea hacer algo peligroso, guardias creo que va a herir a los civiles ¡hagan algo rápido!

**&amp;Entonces los guardias se apresuraron a desenfundar sus armas mientras observaban los movimientos del extraño chico&amp;.**

**° Kiyoshi: **Ya veo… entonces así es como planeas jugar… entonces comencemos Dave ya no quiero dar más vueltas-desenfunda totalmente su espada-.

**&amp;De repente los guardias se acercaron a él pero no pudieron atraparlo se escabullía rápidamente entre los ataques de los guardias y entonces comenzó a cortarlos uno por uno con esa espada de madera, ellos no morían sino que entraban en un estado de inconciencia pero aun así mostraban unos cortes muy dolorosos.**

**Los guardias caían al suelo luego de ser levantados por la fuerza del corte mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos y sus heridas perdían sangre&amp;.**

**° Twilight: **¡Alto ahí! Visitante extraño primero permíteme presentarme, soy Twilight Sparkle una de las gobernantes de Equestria, principalmente me encargo de este pueblo.

Siento que empezamos con un pie izquierdo, si te ofendimos por favor intentemos de nuevo conversando; no hay necesidad de comenzar violencia aun así si permaneces con esa forma de pensar entonces –se arrodilla- ¡te lo suplico por favor en nombre de Equestria y Ponyville no dañes a más gente inocente!

**&amp;Todos observando la escena se sorprendieron y en su corazón broto un sentimiento de odio e inseguridad hacia una persona que aun frente a la humillación de su líder seguía recio a cumplir con su pedido y también dieron por hecho que Twilight era una buena gobernante porque puso primero la seguridad de su pueblo antes que su propia vida&amp;.**

**° Kiyoshi: **Entiendo… bueno al parecer me he dejado llevar-enfunda de nuevo su espada-pero voy a tener que pedirles que me dejen resolver mis asuntos personales sin que se metan en ello, por favor.

**° Twilight: **Bueno… veré que puedo hacer pero por lo menos entreganos tú arma y procedamos a la charla en un tribunal, lo siento pero deberás ser juzgado porque no puedo hacer la vista gorda de haber dañado a los guardias.

**° Kiyoshi: **Vaya… entonces tengo que destacar que aún me tienes miedo, a mí una persona que no tiene ninguna intención asesina dirigida ti y a tu reino, aunque tengas frente ante ti al "Segador". Bueno era de esperarse, pero negare tu solicitud ya que no me deja cumplir mis objetivos-vuelve a desenfundar su espada-.

**° Twilight: **Espera hay otra forma, por favor no me obligues a lastimarte-empieza a brillar su cuerno-.

**° Kiyoshi: **¿Magia? Entonces no hay problema si uso esa técnica.

"**Querida luz del alba-**al oír esto Dave frunció el ceño-** que me permites vivir bajo tu calor-**mientras decía esto empezó a mover su espada en torno las agujas del reloj **-permíteme deleitarte con sangre y mirame cumplir mi venganza [Kyanseru]" –entonces termino de llegar a las 12 pm y al hacerlo clavó su espada en el suelo y una luz blanquecina empezó a iluminar el suelo de Ponyville-.**

Solo aquellos que en verdad han vivido el infierno pueden entender sus propios motivos y los ajenos ¿aún piensas que puedes convencerme pony? Es imposible para aquellos que desean la paz entender los motivos de las almas desesperadas, creeme antes he sido como tú.

**° Twilight: **¡Lo siento! Si eso es lo que deseas entonces no podré quedarme de patas cruzadas y te atacare con todas mis fuerzas-no puede usar magia.*Demonios por alguna razón mi magia no está funcionando ¿acaso he conjurado el hechizo de manera incorrecta? ¡No! Eso es imposible, he pensado paralizarle y usar el hechizo de paralización pero no puedo usar mi cuerno… ¡Ah! Maldito ya entiendo por dónde van los tiros*.

¡Rainbow Dash! Ha bloqueado cualquier uso de magia, no entiendo cuanto tiempo pero al juzgar su cara de serenidad entonces puedo pensar que durara el tiempo necesario para incapacitarnos a todos, usa tu especialidad.

**° Rainbow Dash: **Ya estoy entendiendo Twilight, no del todo pero si lo suficiente como para comprender a quien tenemos delante, no te preocupes siempre me ha gustado luchar con tipos fuertes.

**° Kiyoshi: **…

**° Rainbow Dash: **Entonces toma esto maldito rufián-se prepara para usar sus alas-.

**° Kiyoshi: ***Sonidos de aleteos, en 0,20 seg le tomara atacarme y si lo esquivo entonces chocara con el árbol que tengo detrás. Puedo terminar esta batalla de un solo golpe pero si resulta que puede igualar mi velocidad entonces tendré usar en serio mi espada. Cómo ella dijo [**Kyanseru] **puede anular la magia en un radio de 100 m pero solo puede durar 10 minutos, suponiendo que le pidieron a ella que me atacase entonces no puede usar magia y entre las 5 ponys de ese grupo es la más fuerte físicamente por eso debo de bloquear sus movimientos y usar su fuerza en su contra. No debo subestimarla*.

**&amp;Entonces Rainbow Dash arremetió contra Kiyoshi muy velozmente y el chico lo esquivo, sucedió tal y como lo había predicho porque choco con el árbol&amp;.**

**° Kiyoshi: ***Le tomara como 0,10 seg para poder recomponerse y entonces podré seguir con lo previsto*.

**&amp;Arremetió otra vez con mayor fuerza&amp;.**

**° Kiyoshi: ***¨Demora unos 0,5 seg en hacer un giro a mi posición, deja 3 brechas por donde puedo atacar, sus lados derecho e izquierdo donde no se defiende con sus brazos y debajo de ella donde es mucho más fácil darle una patada al estómago para derribarla*.

**° Rainbow Dash: **Toma esto pedazo de basura.

**° Kiyoshi: ***Ahora-entonces se deslizo a su costado donde procedió a darle una estocada con su espada-*.

**° Rainbow Dash: **Agh-escupe saliva y sangre-.

**&amp;Sigue volando sin parar el ritmo mientras todavía trata de atraparlo&amp;.**

**° Kiyoshi: ***Bueno ahora podría darle otra estocada en su costado pero estará más atenta al golpe, su tiempo de reacción sigue igual pero su velocidad ha disminuido a 0,10 seg en cambiar la dirección para girar*.

**° Rainbow Dash: **¡Sufrirás desgraciado, veras como te atrape y te de todo lo tuyo y lo de tu hermana!

**° Kiyoshi: ***Ahora-entonces le da una estocada justo cuando se lanza ella hacia él pero se protege y logra repeler el golpe al hacerlo se crea un impacto que desestabiliza a Kiyoshi dándole oportunidad a Rainbow Dash de golpearlo.

Le da una patada que le hace escupir saliva pero rápidamente crea una distancia de 10 m saltando hacia atrás, esto obliga a Rainbow Dash a comenzar de nuevo a perseguirlo, solo tiene 0,10 seg pero es tiempo suficiente para volver a atacar a la pony, esta se confía y piensa que hará lo mismo pero en realidad él la engaña y ataca al lado ya lastimado y recibe mucho dolor.

Rainbow Dash desesperadamente retrocede también 10 m reponiendo aliento y al hacerlo le da el tiempo suficiente a Kiyoshi para que empezara una confrontación pezuña espada, creando estruendos pequeños y mucho dolor a ambos; entonces Kiyoshi le da una patada a su estómago mandándola unos 10 m lejos. Sin rendirse y aun teniendo en cuenta su estado debido a las lesiones presentes en su estómago prosiguió a embestirlo una vez más-*.

**° Rainbow Dash: **-escupe sangre-¡Ya verás maldito desgraciado, de verdad nunca hubiera pensado que serias tan fuerte, me está encantando esto!

**° Kiyoshi: **…

**° Rainbow Dash: **¿No piensas decir nada verdad? Me lo esperaba, no me consideras un guerrero formidable, bueno al menos tengo el consuelo de haber peleado contigo-decepcionada y triste-.

**&amp;Entonces Kiyoshi se acercó corriendo al frente de Rainbow Dash para atacar&amp;.**

**° Kiyoshi: **Me agradas pony, como un guerrero con honor te daré un final agradable, si sobrevives entonces eso demuestra que nos podremos encontrar de nuevo y luchar ¡Por nuestro honor!

**° Rainbow Dash: **¡Por nuestro honor!

**° Kiyoshi: ****[****Doragonfuraito]**-entonces empuño su espada empujándola verticalmente levantando una ráfaga de aire dejándole un gran corte vertical mientras ella salía despedida por los aires soltando sangre en su viaje, llego a volar durante 30 seg y alcanzó los 50 m-.

**&amp;Como si fuera programado sus amigas salieron a su encuentro y se apresuraron a buscar ayuda, le rogaron a Dave que les ayude pero…&amp;.**

**° Dave: **¿Quieren que cure a su amiga que se encuentra en estado moribundo siendo así que si no la curo justo ahora o dentro de las próximas cuatro horas morirá? ¿Se atreven ustedes a pedirme tal cosa a mí, yo Dave?

**&amp;Las chicas asustadas no sabían que responder porque aunque les sorprenda esa actitud de Dave les era muy familiar; pero aun así él siguió hablando&amp;.**

**° Dave: **¡No! Deberían ustedes tener siempre un contacto de respaldo que les ayude a sanar a sus compañeros caídos ¿o es que no aprendieron nada desde la lucha de su amigo con migo?

Tendrían que saber todo eso porque si no fuera así yo mismo les haría sufrir a mares, tomen-les da una concha/caparazón de mar-usen esto con todas sus fuerzas.

**&amp;Entonces al instante usaron la concha/caparazón marino y en otra parte de Equestria…&amp;.**

"**En el bosque Everfree"**

**&amp;Se encontraba una cebra buscando hierbas y hongos cuando de repente se escuchó algo a la lejanía…&amp;.**

**° Zecora: **¿Por qué siento que se ha trabajado un llamado? Es extraño como siento que alguien está muriendo, y que alguien a lo lejos, me esté pidiendo que lo ayude en el acto.

¿Por qué será que mis oídos lo oirán? Algo me dice que debo correr para poder atender a cualquier persona en peligro de morir y pueda ver un milagro.

**&amp;Al instante, sin saberlo porque, salió corriendo hacía la dirección dónde provenía el sonido; y ya sin darse cuenta del tiempo estaba en Ponyville asustada por la escena actual que era llevada enfrente de sus propios ojos&amp;.**

**° Twilight: **¡Zecora!

**° Zecora: **¿Es acaso demasiado tarde y su alma cede?

**° Pinkie Pie:** -entre llantos y mocos-Go mu-rio- por sabor-fal-ba-la muaaaaaaaa.

**Traducción: **No murió, por favor salvala muaaaaaa.

**° Zecora:** Entiendo por favor abran paso que ya acudo.

**&amp;Entonces Zecora comenzó a curar a Rainbow Dash, sacando de su bolso de cuero varias flores y hierbas, entre ellas se encontraba la Llorona (una flor con la forma de gota que siempre está expulsando agua a mares, este tipo de flor absorbe la humedad del ambiente y la convierte en agua) que uso para limpiar la herida de Rainbow Dash en conjunto con la savia del árbol Jelly (tiene forma verde de gelatina, esta savia puede ser usada como jabón y también como alcohol) luego empezó a darle para que beba zumo/jugo del fruto de la Anastasia (una planta pequeña del mismo tamaño de la frutilla/fresa de color amarillo-pollito que tiene un fruto con forma de estrella de cuatro puntas, es necesario sacarlo cuando esta inmaduro, tiene un efecto de anestésico calmando dolores graves) y luego cerró la herida con el hilo de la araña Remendera que** **tiene la misma dureza que el acero y cuando se usa para remendar las cosas devuelve al estado anterior de la cosa en cuestión. Cuando se terminó la operación Dave estaba satisfecho&amp;.**

**° Fluttershy: **-completamente feliz-¡Muchas gracias Zecora!

**° Zecora: **No se preocupen estaré cuando lo necesiten. Pero antes de irme tengo una duda ¿porque sentí que era buscada?

**° Dave: **Puedo responderte, ese caparazón/concha se llama **Sour Shell **y está unido al alma de una persona, de modo que cuando es tocado solo esa persona puede escuchar el sonido, no importa la distancia, sin embargo para usarlo se necesita unir un pedazo del alma de la persona en cuestión primero usando para ello técnicas muy complejas para la extracción del alma.

En fin es muy raro porque no se encuentra en esta dimensión sino en otra muy lejana, a unos 4 años luz de aquí, por favor no lo pierdan que me lo descontaran del salario.

**° Rarity: **Muchas gracias querido sabes eres muy amable con nosotras ¿existe una forma de pagártelo?

**° Dave: **Es mucho lio el tener que cobrar favores así que no quiero, no me apetece hacer mucho trabajo-flojo de mierda xD-.

°** Rarity: **Bueno si así lo quieres, no hay problema-confundida-.

**° Kiyoshi: **Vaya, entiendo. Bueno entonces tendré que matar a su enfermera para que ya no puedan recuperar la salud de sus tropas-se coloca en pose ofensiva-.

**° Dave:** Vamos, vamos chico no te apresures que todavía tenemos cuestiones que charlar. En primer lugar todavía no mataste más gente, animate todavía tienes tiempo para hacerlo –voz sádica-aun no estoy satisfecho de sangre.

**° Kiyoshi: **Tanto tiempo me has evitado, he entrenado y me he preparado para poder volver a "conversar" contigo otra vez.

**° Dave: **Pues entonces comencemos a –voz seria-¡MATAR!

**&amp;Entonces Dave reía mientras miraba al cielo y sus ojos tenían unas pupilas iguales a un candado roto. Entonces una intensa y temible aura envuelve a Dave haciendo la atmosfera más pesada, sus músculos se hincharon y su pelo empezaba a levantarse un poco, las personas alrededor se vieron preocupadas en especial las chicas y Kiyoshi quien sudaba a mares pero aún seguía firme&amp;.**

**° Dave: **-ahora media 2,50 m y su espalda 1 m de ancho-¡Por fin! Como odio el papeleo, ja ja ja ja me siento tan bien hacía tiempo que no se rompía mi sello ¡sí joder!

Es hora de sacar a probar a **Caín y Abel**, hace mucho que esos dos no salen a pasear. Se van a cagar en la puta cuando conozcan sus verdaderos rostros.

**° Kiyoshi: **¡Maldición! Huyan todos ustedes, cúbranse con algo de inmediatamente-desesperado-.

**&amp;Entonces sin entender lo que sucedía las personas alrededor se preguntaban porque él diría algo como eso ya que hasta el momento parecía un enemigo y más grande era la desconfianza de parte de las chicas al ver su egoísmo para cumplir sus propios objetivos poniendo en riesgo la vida de los demás.**

**Sin embargo algo entendían muy bien y es que cuando se trata de Dave es necesario tomar medidas de prevención por futuros accidentes teniendo en cuenta la locura del mismo, por ello salieron muy rápido corriendo en busca de algo para cubrirse; por fortuna lo hicieron rápido y a tiempo&amp;.**

**° Dave: **¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrate **Caín**!-entonces desenfundo muy rápidamente su pistola de rubí puro llamada **Caín** y disparo, la bala salió disparada e impacto cerca del escondite de Kiyoshi, al impactar la bala destruyo todo en un radio de 10 m mediante una explosión oscura, entonces Kiyoshi salió volando hacia una casa que se encontraba al lado, medio moribundo porque la explosión lo rozo, bebió inmediatamente una bebida que llevaba junto a él (en un recipiente de madera, parecida a una pequeña poción parecida a una pequeña botella de vino) y de repente su estado físico se recuperó inmediatamente, dándole más vigor y despertándolo él ya estaba listo para luchar-.

**° Kiyoshi: **-mirando a Twilight-Oye tú.

**° Twilight: **¿Quién yo?-confundida-.

**° Kiyoshi: **Dime ¿Dave pidió romper el sello?

**° Twilight: **Dijo algo así ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**° Kiyoshi: **Maldición, llegue muy tarde, no se puede evitar pero voy a tener que pedirte que se alejen todos ustedes porque muchos morirán y seguro saldrá impune. Ese maldito tiene 0,5 seg de recarga en **Caín **así que dentro de los próximos 0,5 seg debes decidir.

**° Twilight: **¡Vamos todos! ¡Debemos escondernos ya!

**&amp;Entonces las personas hicieron caso a las órdenes de Twilight y en solo 0,5 seg lograron esconderse sin ninguna víctima. Sorprendido por la astucia de las personas Dave empezó a dar múltiples ráfagas de balas que iban impactando cerca de Kiyoshi, preocupado por su propia vida procedió a huir del pueblo.**

**Enterado de esto Dave lo persiguió y aun así no dejo de soltar ráfagas de balas contra él, afortunadamente se habían alejado lo suficiente y se acercaba ya las 22:10 y la mayoría de las personas se habían ido pero algunas se quedaron expectantes para ver en primera plana los resultados. De repente alguien se acercó a las chicas, alguien que era conocido por ellas y en quien depositaron su confianza, era Jake.**

**Confundido por la cantidad de gente que estaba reunida y por la reciente Rainbow Dash que estaba en el suelo descansando al lado de Fluttershy que parecía preocupada, y no olvidemos a Twilight Sparkle que estaba enojada y pensativa; las demás chicas estaban angustiadas y Spike simplemente comía pasteles de gemas que había comprado.**

**Aproximándose para preguntar se encontró con Celestia que le pregunta…&amp;.**

**° Celestia: **¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

**° Jake: **-se inclina-Oh princesa hola, me fue bien, aunque no era como lo esperaba pero siento que mi fuerza ha crecido bastante.

**° Celestia: **Lo sé, pude percibir tu fuerza apenas entraste a mi rango, has crecido un poco Jake, siento no poder conversar de forma más cómoda pero ocurrió un problema muy grave y necesitamos ayuda para resolverlo. Desde las 18:30 Dave salió a luchar con un individuo muy extraño que causo un gran alboroto en el pueblo, parece que cariño estaba muy enojado con esa persona ya que no dudo en atacar luego de tener una conversación.

Entiendo que sea una persona muy sádica sin embargo la mayoría de los psicópatas tienen un origen, algo que les haya causado tal trauma, no sé porque pero cuando lo vi por primera vez me pareció raro y estaba demasiado confundida ya que pasaron unos días y me enamore de él, aunque creo que logre ver su corazón sin que se diera cuenta, lo vi-estaba triste-entonces comprendí que necesitaba cambiarlo, cambiar su corazón y alegrarle el espíritu.

En fin dejemos todas esas cosas para otro momento, me gustaría que vayas a ver qué sucede porque hace un tiempo que no vuelven y me estaba preocupando, no sé si me preocupo por él o lo hago por la vida de aquel joven; soy muy egoísta-decepcionada-.

**° Jake: **Oh, vaya no hubiera pensado que se sentía así, no se preocupe yo me ocupare del problema y aunque no pueda hacer nada en términos de fuerza contra Dave creo que poder traer a ese chico aquí para que podamos resolver nuestros problemas.

**° Celestia: **¡Oh! Muchas gracias-contenta-estoy muy alegre de tener a un chico tan agradable en nuestras filas, entonces puedo confiar en ti.

**° Jake: **-aprieta su puño y lo observa-¡Muy bien Dave! Veras como he mejorado, seré capaz de hacerte frente y lograr vencerte.

**&amp;Entonces Jake se apresuró y salió corriendo en dirección de Dave, no era tan difícil porque desde lo lejos se podía verlos luchar a unos cuantos m de ellos, casi a 900 m del pueblo donde se encontraba una pradera. Al llegar los vio y comprendió que Dave iba con sed de sangre y el otro chico estaba temiendo por su vida, las balas que salían de Caín llegaban con ira al chico de coleta japonesa, mientras él esquivaba cada vez se hacían mucho más rápidas las balas provocando que Kiyoshi "bailara" al compás de Dave.**

**Sin temer nada Jake alza la voz para parar la batalla y los dos lo observaron con unas intenciones asesinas tan claras que si hubiera sido otro ya estuviera muerto de miedo&amp;.**

**° Jake: **Dave, ¡para ya! Calmate, no hay necesidad de ser tan violento, Celestia está preocupada por ti y ella me pidió que te trajera al pueblo.

También debes saber que no quiero que nadie más te venza porque yo seré quien te derrote-decidido-.

**° Dave: **¿Vencerme, tú? ¿Estas bromeando?-enfunda a **Caín**-.

**° Jake: **¿Piensas que bromeo? Vas a venir porque si no lo haces entonces Celestia se pondrá muy triste.

**° Dave: **¿Se pondrá triste? No sabes tú lo que es "ponerse triste" ella y yo solo somos algo conocidos, se apresuró mucho para enamorarse de mí, apenas nos conocemos pero obviamente nos conoceremos más. No es momento que se preocupe por algo así, deberá hacerlo cuando ya nos conozcamos como la palma de la mano; es una mujer difícil debo admitirlo.

Aunque el hecho que todas se enamoren de mí es esa maldita maldición.

*Aunque luego la mayoría empezaba a conocerme y se asustaban o entablábamos una relación más profunda, que luego terminaba muy mal. Aunque no se siento que hay algo diferente en ella, semejante a aquella que conocí hace mucho tiempo*.

**° Kiyoshi: ***Deben de ser conocidos, es posible que ya hallan peleado, porque para que puedas hablar con Dave así tendrías que luchar anteriormente con Dave, no demuestra miedo y está decidido a llevarnos consigo. Su carisma es muy grande sin embargo puedo decir que es un idiota ya que no se da cuenta que sus flancos están muy desprotegidos, tengo el factor de la duda ya que no vieron todo de mí, no creo que Dave les cuente algo y si utilizo la menor cantidad de cartas entonces podré ganar.

Es más débil que yo, sin duda puedo ganarle pero no debo confiarme porque su forma de ser le da una alta fuerza de voluntad y no querrá aceptar su derrota, eso solo me traerá problemas, debo mantener una actitud de enemistad con ellos hasta que pueda cumplir una parte de mi plan; en fin si Dave hace lo que creo que hará entonces podré luchar contra él y derrotarlo para huir, sin antes darles un mensaje de advertencia a todos ellos.

Si sale según lo acordado seré unos de los más buscados de este reino, pero primero necesito hablar con esa "princesa" ya que ella puede darme las respuestas que necesito y hasta es posible que sienta compasión de mí y trate de defenderme, haciendo el trabajo más fácil. Aunque con la entrada de este enemigo debo modificar mis planes; sin embargo con la ayuda de Dios podré triunfar con este plan… todo es parte de su plan*.

**° Jake: **Se terminó la conversación Dave y punto. Disculpa mis modales, yo me llamo Jake y tú chico de las sandalias raras, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**° Kiyoshi: **-calmado-Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Seiya y he venido para cumplir con mi objetivo-enfunda su espada-.

**° Jake: **¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese objetivo?

**° Kiyoshi: **No estoy obligado a decírtelo, lamentablemente tendré que ponerme hostil si tratas de indagar más sobre el tema-aura amenazante-.

**° Jake: **-sorprendido-Bueno, entonces no hay ningún otro motivo para hacerlo, pero tendré que pedirte que vengas conmigo para que recibas el castigo justo por todos tus delitos.

**° Kiyoshi: **Entonces tendré que rechazar tu oferta bajo cualquier costo porque interfiere con mis planes-desenfunda su espada-tendremos que resolver esto a la fuerza.

**° Jake: **Pues si así lo quieres tendré que aceptar tu oferta amablemente, ¡lucharemos en el pueblo chico de las sandalias raras!

**° Dave: **¿Oigan que hay sobre mí? De verdad quería derramar sangre y poder reírme como un sádico psicópata mientras las personas a mí alrededor entran en pánico y ensucian sus pantalones-desanimado-.

**° Jake: **Luego que termine con él me encargare de ti, así que saca boleto-engreído-.

**° Dave: **-enfado nivel DIOS-¡No te me hagas engreído… TE ELIMINARE DE TODA EXISTENCIA CHICO!-cada vez su aura se intensificaba más y más haciendo casi imposible el respirar-.

**° Kiyoshi: **¡¿Mierda que has hecho?!-desesperado hasta el límite-.

**° Jake: **¡¿Qué hice?!

**° Kiyoshi: **¡Lo has enfurecido y no parara hasta que su ira se calme!

**° Jake: **¡¿Y cuándo ocurrirá eso?!

**° Kiyoshi: **¡Posiblemente no pare hasta destruir toda la galaxia, o peor aún hasta destruir todo el universo!

**° Jake: **¡Mierda! Rayos creo que la única solución será enojarlo aún más, pero que esa ira venga hacia mí.

**° Kiyoshi: **¡¿Qué?!

**&amp;Entonces Jake se abalanzó rápidamente contra Dave, con miedo pero recordando su entrenamiento se apresuró a llegar a él, aunque era muy difícil seguir caminando cerca suyo debido a esa alta atmosfera que se creó a su alrededor. Con todas sus fuerzas lanzó un golpe directo hacia la cara de Dave, temiendo el peor escenario posible empezó a rezar con todas sus fuerzas&amp;.**

**° Jake: **Dios si existes ayudame por favor.

**° Dave: **¡YO SOY DIOSSS!

**&amp;Entonces el golpe que Jake lanzó a Dave lo alcanzó y movió su cabeza hacia un costado, sin embargo Dave apresuradamente le devolvió un derechazo que lo mando volando unos 100 m lejos de allí, como si fuera una piedra lanzada en el agua.**

**Kiyoshi está tan sorprendido que dejaba escapar una mirada de sorpresa, ni él mismo había sido capaz de hacer que Dave fuera con el 30 % de sus fuerzas, aun así pensó que sus acciones eran demasiados estúpidas ya que no consideró las consecuencias ni tampoco en las tácticas para sobrellevar la situación. Pero tuvo que reconocer que Jake era un tipo demasiado duro&amp;.**

**° Dave:** ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a volverte engreído ante mí? ¿Acaso deseas tanto morir?

**° Jake:** Al menos funciono…-se desploma pero luego se levanta con mucho dolor-.

**° Kiyoshi: **Dave, iré.

**° Dave: **¿Seguro? Porque si vas es probable que te pregunten cosas y también por ende que te encierren.

**° Kiyoshi: **Me las arreglare, pero en primer lugar me gustaría ver de dónde salen guerreros tan fuertes.

**° Dave: **Oki-doki, pero tengo que hacer unos cuantos ajustes en mi plan, ¿te gustaría conocer a esa "princesa"?

**° Kiyoshi: **Entiendo, ¿entonces todo estaba planeado por ti desde el principio?

**° Dave: **Desde mi ascensión, todo ha sido planeado a detalle por mí, obviamente siguiendo el objetivo principal de ÉL. Es por eso que soy yo quien es el encargado de hacer "entender" a las personas, ya que el trabajo de segar almas se lo cedi a alguien más-mirada perdida-.

**° Kiyoshi: **¿Ah? Supongo que algún día lo sabré.

**° Dave: **Si cuando "ella" te lleve consigo cariño.

**° Kiyoshi: ***¿No le entiendo, que es lo que ha querido decir hace rato?*.

**° Dave: **Si buscas entender lo comprenderás en el futuro muchacho, solo debes preocuparte de mantenerte vivo hasta entonces.

**&amp;Entonces Jake se encontraba medio muerto tratando de levantarse y salir de las nubes de polvo formadas alrededor suyo, al verlo se le podía observar la cabeza teñida completamente de sangre&amp;.**

**° Kiyoshi: **¿Planea seguir luchando?-gota de sudor estilo anime-.

**° Dave: **Sí, hasta que lo mate o lo deje a unos minutos de morir, vaya que esa personalidad suya es muy molesta; ÉL tuvo que crearlo así-decepcionado-.

**° Jake: **¡Dave! ¡Ven aquí y pelea cobarde!

**° Dave: **-tono infantil-¡No quiero! ¡Ya no estoy enojado, no tengo ningún motivo para seguir luchando!

**° Jake: **¡Ven te he dicho!

**° Dave: **Nah, da mucha pereza, dejémoslo para otro día-bostezando-.

**° Jake: **¡Todavía puedo luchar, pedazo de desgra…-cae inconsciente-.

**&amp;Entonces Dave recoge al Jake desplomado y junto con Kiyoshi regresan al pueblo y se encuentran con todas las personas, sin decir ni una sola palabra Dave lanza el cuerpo de Jake inconsciente al suelo y se aproxima a golpear a Celestia en la cabeza, un golpe muy suave estilo sopapo infantil para denotar que hizo algo estúpido.**

**Ella sorprendida se froto la cabeza y luego miro a Dave, entonces sonrió la princesa y le abrazo el brazo.**

**Como Zecora se mantenía allí lo curo de nuevo usando un ungüento preparado con las bayas Relax y para poder aumentar la regeneración celular de la piel uso a la fruta Anemona (que tiene la misma capacidad del animal mencionado) y para suplantar la cantidad de sangre perdida le dio como bebida la savia del árbol Gota de Sangre (que almacena la sangre que los mosquitos que son atraídos por su aroma y la mezcla, convirtiéndola en un tipo de suero que por la gran cantidad de hierro regenera la producción de sangre a un 60%). **

**Cuando Jake estuvo en un completo estado comenzó la charla&amp;.**

**° Rainbow Dash: **Vaya, vaya chico has despertado. La verdad pensé que morirías por ser tan inútil-riéndose-.

**° Jake: **Callate, parasito. La que tendría que preocuparse por ser inútil tendría que ser tú, ¿quién perdió contra mí en nuestro anterior encuentro?

**° Rainbow Dash: **¿¡Que dijiste!? Te tengo que recordar que fuiste tú quien se desanima tan rápido cuando recuerda que no puede hacer nada porque eres demasiado débil.

**&amp;Entonces Jake se desanimó&amp;.**

**° Jake: **-desanimado-Soy un pedazo de inútil, déjenme soy inútil.

**° Twilight: **Y comenzamos otra vez…

**° Kiyoshi: ***¿Se supone que sea ese un guerrero fuerte? Veo que tiene una debilidad al deprimirse demasiado, pero solo cuando alguien le recuerda algo obvio de él; por ejemplo decirle débil en momentos como este. Su estabilidad mental es muy inestable.

Quizá tenga que hacerme más fuerte en poco tiempo, no será tan complicado porque tengo el método de mi padre, aparte de esta espada, en fin no debo confiarme demasiado*.

**&amp;Entonces Celestia se froto la zona golpeada con sus cascos y su cara demostraba dolor, pero luego sonrió porque empezó a sentir una calidez en su corazón que la hacía sentir cómoda, mirando a Dave agarró su brazo en forma cariñosa.**

**Dave solo la miro y se entristeció al recordar algo de su pasado.**

**Entonces Kiyoshi empezó a observar la situación actual de las cosas y se dio cuenta del papel de Dave en esa dimensión, Spike que por ahí andaba solo estaba triste y melancólico al ver al hombre así, las chicas estaban cuidando de Jake pero sólo Rarity comprendió la relación de Celestia y Dave.**

**Luego de unos buenos 30 minutos Jake se levanta y observa a todos a su alrededor mientras mira al espadachín estar ahí sentado meditando. Celestia toma la palabra-Hola Jake, ya que estás despierto comencemos, tú has arrestado a este sospechoso individuo, así que comenzaremos con el "prejuicio" solo necesitamos que todos los presentes se acerquen al despacho de la juez Hillary y presenten un informe de todo lo sucedido. Jake: ¿Fue tan fácil? ¿Tan rápido se dejó atrapar Kiyoshi?&amp;.**

**° Celestia:** Si así fue, solo siguió a Dave sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido y al llegar aquí se sentó sin hacer también ningún tipo de sonido.

**° Jake:** Entonces procedamos con ese prejuicio.

**&amp;Rápidamente el grupo se tele transporto hacia el despacho de la jueza Hillary que se encontraba en Manehattan en una casa de clase media, mediante el cristal de Dave.**

**Al llegar se dirigen a un barrio humilde lleno de paredes graficadas, alarmas de autos encendiéndose y animales sin hogar yendo de un lado a otro.**

**El solo hecho de estar ahí disminuía rápidamente la esperanza de vida de Rarity, según ella, Fluttershy ignoraba el miedo que tenía para poder atender a los animales sin hogar, los demás llegaron sin preocupaciones y cuando todos estaban reunidos entraron a la casa&amp;.**

**° Celestia:**-toca el timbre y suena la melodía de Barney el dinosaurio-.

**° Hillary:** ¡Alonso! ¡Alonso! ¡Ve a ver quien busca!

**° Alonso:** Voy madame.

**&amp;Se escuchan unos pasos elegantes y galantes acercándose a la puerta&amp;.**

**Alonso:** ¿Quien busca?

**Celestia:** Disculpa la intromisión Alonso pero tenemos un nuevo caso-le mostraba a Kiyoshi-.

**° Alonso:** No hay problema princesa, pase, pase y siéntese. Y ustedes de ahí atrás pasen también hare el té.

**° Rarity:** Que hermosa decoración tiene señor Alonso, me gusta este estilo Tudor entre toda la urbanización.

**Alonso:** Esté estilo le gusta a la señora, cuando la conozcan les agradara, es muy activa a pesar de su edad.

**Twilight:***No puedo creer lo que está pasando ahora mismo, conoceremos a la jueza Hillary, la persona más influyente en el mundo judicial. Sólo una acusación de esta persona basta para dejarte encarcelado durante 30 años, antes ejercía el cargo de fiscal del distrito pero luego la ascendieron a jueza; a diferencia del sistema judicial de los humanos nosotros solo tenemos un juez y no una corte suprema sin embargo este solo juez es sin exagerar el pináculo de la justicia.

También es conocida del famoso detective John "Whitebeard" Smith que ha resuelto más de 100 casos, es apodado Barba blanca por su exagerada barba de color blanco debido a su edad, en la que destacó en demasía, antes era llamado "Blackbeard" por obvias razones.

Aunque ahora que pongo más atención me doy cuenta que Alonso tiene un tatuaje llamativo en su cuello, algo parecido a un dragón rojo, un minuto su apariencia es similar al desaparecido "Dragón Escarlata" que antes era un asesino y mercenario en serie, concuerda mucho es un humano de 1,85 m acostumbra usar zapatos elegantes y un esmoquin en conjunto de una corbata negra. Lo único que difiere es la edad, se supone que cuándo se encontraba en su auge tenía 20 años ahora parece que ronda entre los 30-40 pero tiene el mismo peinado con una raya en el medio de su corto cabello negro-blanquecino.*

**Dave:** ¿Terminaste de pensar Twilight Sparkle? ¿Planeas tomar tu taza de té? Se enfría y -voz seria-no me agradan las personas que desperdician la comida.

**Twilight:**-escalofrío-Ah sí ya la tomaré disculpen mi atrevimiento-sorbe el té-una pregunta señor Alonso.

**Alonso:** Sí ¿qué se te ofrece querida?

**Twilight:** ¿Me podría mostrar ese tatuaje en su espalda por favor? Si no es una molestia claro-sorbe de nuevo-.

**Alonso:** Me niego, sabe que apenas nos conocemos y me daría mucha vergüenza que alguien desconocido vea mi espalda.

**Twilight:** Disculpe si lo incomode, entonces me serviría otra taza de té por favor si no es ninguna molestia-sonríe-.

**Rarity:** Sí por favor a mí también me gustaría otra taza de té.

**Alonso:** ¿Será acaso que todos quieren otra taza de té?

**Todos menos Dave y Kiyoshi:** Sí por favor.

**Alonso:** Bueno entonces ya vuelvo-levanta grácilmente todas las tasas y las coloca en una bandeja sin pestañear y tranquilamente se dirige a la cocina-.

**Pinkie Pie:** Dave ¿no querías tomar más té?

**Dave:** No cariño estoy satisfecho, aunque me dio la impresión que nuestra querida Twilight Sparkle tiene ganas de saber más, ¿o me equivocó, cariño?

**Twilight:** No te equivocas, sólo que siento que este lugar esconde muchos secretos.

**Pinkie Pie:** No te preocupes Twili si fuera peligroso mi sentido Pinkie se hubiera encendido-contenta-.

**Rarity:** A decir verdad yo también presiento un ambiente misterioso alrededor de esta casa pero no te preocupes o te saldrán arrugas-tocándose el rostro-.

**Jake:** Cada quién esconde secretos a su manera, yo por ejemplo tengo los míos, pero todavía no dejo de pensar en que nos ayudará esto para vencer a Manglar lord.

**Rainbow Dash:** Exacto, eso mismo me molesta, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuándo tendríamos que estar pateando el trasero de Manglar lord o lo que sea-golpea sus cascos-.

**Celestia:** Paciencia mis niños, estamos aquí por una razón y es la de enjuiciar a este chico, no queremos que gente inocente esté en peligro. Kiyoshi siento tener que hacer esto pero no nos dejas otra opción.

**Kiyoshi:**...

**Applejack:** Todavía no puedo creer que alguien como él pueda hacer frente a tus armas Dave.

**Dave:** En el universo hay pocas personas capaces de hacerme frente con mi 40% pero no me es permitido usar mi 100% con mortales, solo los dioses pueden usar el 100% con otros dioses, aunque estuve usando el 15% con Kiyoshi él sólo estaba bailando para mí, sin siquiera acercarse y solo huía de cada disparo de Caín. Para mí que soy un dios me veo obligado a usar armas para medir mi nivel de fuerza y no mis técnicas personales, ya que solo otro dios soportaría tal presión de poder. Ojo que solo estaba usando la fuerza que puedo transmitir mediante estas armas, es decir solo estaba usando el 10 % de 15%, mis armas sirven como catalizador de mi poder y me permiten filtrar mi fuerza, a no ser que las desbloquee.

**Fluttershy:** Y con más razón si tú tienes el don de la omnipotencia ¿no?

**Dave:** Exacto, eres muy lista chiquilla no me arrepiento de haberte dado ese collar, guárdalo con todo tu corazón y por favor que no se rompa, ni una sola grieta.

**Fluttershy:** Muchas gracias señor Dave, es muy amable.

**Dave:** -acaricia su cabeza-Ok, bueno ¿quieren preguntar algo?

**Applejack:** ¿Qué tan fuerte eres Dave?

**Dave:** Soy el segundo más fuerte después de mi señor ÉL.

**Applejack:** ¿En serio?

**Dave:** Esa ya es otra pregunta.

**Rainbow Dash:** ¿Cómo funciona el collar que le diste a Fluttershy?

**Dave:** Lo averiguaran ustedes mismos.

**Celestia:** ¿De verdad me amas?

**Dave:** Si y no, primero tenemos que conocernos mejor para ver si este amor florece, la semilla ya está plantada.

**Twilight:** ¿Cómo podremos derrotar a Manglar lord?

**Dave:** -ahora Celestia estaba abrazando el brazo de Dave con mucho amor-Esa respuesta es muy sencilla, solo deben hacerse fuertes y con la ayuda de sus amigos lo vencerán, ahora el cómo no tengo ni idea.

**Rarity:** Si ya está fundada la organización necesitaríamos un líder, ¿quién será y cómo conseguiríamos armar la organización?

**Dave:** En primer lugar eres astuta al usar la misma oración para pedir dos preguntas, en segundo lugar ese líder lo conocerán mañana, y en tercer lugar les voy a comentar algo; Manglar lord no es un enemigo que puedan subestimar él es uno de los cuatro Reyes Elementales, y se dice qué es el más inteligente.

**Fluttershy:** ¿Entonces si es el más inteligente de los cuatro, porqué haría cosas cómo atacar a otro país? Equestria es una potencia, ¿entonces por qué trataría de luchar con un país entero él solo?

**Dave:** -abraza a Celestia con su brazo y con una mirada seria comenta-Ustedes son como un insecto atrapado en un frasco, piensan que el mundo es solo el interior de frasco pero afuera hay alguien observándolos.

¿No creen que así como ustedes dominan el sol y la luna allí fuera hay alguien dominando sus soles y lunas?

**Celestia:** -sorprendida-Cariño ¿qué tratas de decir?

**Dave:** Querida que quiere decir Equestria?

**Celestia:** Patria de Equinos (no se preocupen en realidad no es ese el significado, como no existe ninguno fiable entonces me invente uno) ¿por qué preguntas cariño?

**Dave:** Entonces eso quiere decir que en estas porciones de tierra solo habitan equinos, ¿pero y si existieran más porciones de tierra en donde no habitaran solo equinos?

**Twilight:** ¡Eso es imposible! He rastreado varias veces con mi magia a Equestria y no he detectado rastro alguno de vida, a excepción de la de sus habitantes.

**Dave:** Eso significa que el poder de tu magia es insuficiente, ahora mismo ¿en qué nivel de magia dices que te encuentras?

**Twilight:** -orgullosa-En el nivel 10.

**Dave:** -suspiro-Eso es insuficiente, mínimo deberías tener magia nivel 15, a ver les explicaré, existen diferentes países a parte de Equestria. Estos países cada año se reúnen para discutir temas de problemática mundial, ¡ellos pueden ser considerados potencias mundiales!

**Spike:** Entonces, ¿si se reúnen todos los años para discutir porqué nunca hemos recibido una invitación?

**Twilight:** ¿No somos considerados potencias?-indignada-

**Dave:** Exacto, aprendes rápido, ellos no los ven como una amenaza.

**Applejack:** ¿Y porque no se alarmaron cuándo llegaste? ¿No eres considerado amenaza?

**Dave:** Ellos no me detectaron porque no quiero que insectos asquerosos me molesten, simplemente ellos también son como una pequeña rana en un enorme pozo a miles de metros de profundidad, en este mundo existen insectos que no pueden ser considerados amenazas y monstruos que son considerados amenazas, ese concepto me queda muy chico a mí-mirada sádica y tenebrosa voz-¡Él ser más fuerte en todo el universo y más allá!

**Rainbow** Dash:*Vaya entonces ese es el título de Dave, que emoción cuánto más fuerte sea más divertido será superarle-emocionada-*

**Jake:** ¿Entonces porque no elegiste aparecer en otro país? ¿Por qué tener que hacerlo en uno insignificante?

**Dave:** Porque es divertido observar como florece el bambú, le toma 5 o incluso 10 años en germinar pero cuándo germina y el primer tallo de bambú aparece rápidamente empieza a crecer sin parar, hasta llegar a alcanzar 30m o incluso más. Es aburrido ver como florece una rosa, o un jazmín, tan rápidos en crecer pero cuando llegan a su límite y florecen luego de unos días mueren súbitamente repitiendo el proceso.

**Applejack:*Él** quiere que nos volvamos una potencia, pero ¿qué significan las flores?*

**&amp;Entonces apareció una mujer, bajando desde las escaleras del segundo piso, es humana y lucía unas piernas largas y hermosas listas para dar un desfile, una falda color escarlata y un traje sin hombreras del mismo color, sus medidas son 90-60-90 y sus manos tienen un ligero color rosado mientras que sus uñas llevan un esmalte color rojo. Su cabeza es singular, ni tan pequeña ni tan grande y su nariz es mediana y respingona pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos color violeta intenso que resaltaban su pelo blanco como la nieve corto y levantado hacia arriba. Esta mujer tiene 79 años de edad&amp;.**

**Celestia:** ¡Hillary!-se levanta y sale a saludarla-¿Cómo has estado?

**Hillary:** -feliz, de ver a un conocido-Oh Celestia, tanto tiempo, y pensar que no nos vemos desde el primer juicio a un humano.

**&amp;Se abrazan&amp;**

**Celestia:** Todavía sigues siendo tan joven-la observa-

**Hillary:** Y tú sigues tan audaz y perspicaz-mira a Dave-¿Oh, sigues siendo perseguida por pretendientes Celestia?

**Celestia:** En realidad yo lo estoy persiguiendo a él, él es...

**Dave:** ¿Finges no conocerme verdad humana?

¿Fingirás ignorancia acerca de toda nuestra conversación?

¿O prefieres someterte a un interrogatorio? ¿Qué harás Hillary, o debería decir la "Emperatriz de la deducción"?

**Hillary:** -mph-Las leyendas son ciertas ¿eh? Y pensar que gasté tantos años averiguando sobre tu existencia, de verdad eres cómo te describen en los manuscritos.

**Dave:** Todavía no me conoces querida, prefiero dejar de lado las mentiras y comenzar con la reunión.

**Hillary:** Mirá quién habla, estás mintiendo Dave, ¿no le estás ocultando algo a estos chicos? Debes saber que no me gane ese apodo por nada, todavía guardas mentiras, muchas mentiras, está reunión en un principio es una mera excusa ¿no? Es posible que no te conozca pero se cuándo alguien me miente, todo esto del prejuicio del muchacho Kiyoshi es simplemente para hacer tiempo ¿no? ¿Me equivoco?

**Dave:** …

**Hillary:** Me lo imaginaba-coloca su mano en su cara en señal de decepción- aunque no entiendo el motivo que tienes para hacer tiempo debe suceder en unos momentos ¿no?

**Dave:** …

**Hillary:** Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras Dave, mientras estamos charlando de cosas innecesarias tus estas tomando las cuerdas de todo un plan ¿no?

**Dave:** …Lo que está hecho no puede deshacerse y lo que está cerca no puede evitarse mujer, todo esto es parte de un plan divino que no podrás comprender ni siquiera los descendientes directo del don de la omnisciencia original comprenden mis planes, así como promesas deben hacerse y apuestas pagarse.

Todos ustedes van a sentir el problema de enfrentarse a seres de clase desastre y muy pronto a semidioses.

Sin embargo creo que tendré que adelantar cosillas en mi plan, bueno ya es hora de presentarles a un nuevo invitado, pasa por favor… Fancy Pants.

**&amp;Entonces aparece Fancy Pants en forma de pony desde la sombras, Alonso sorprendido se coloca enfrente de su señora cuando esta le dice que se retire. Se acerca a todos y les saluda amablemente&amp;.**

**Fancy Pants:** Buenas tardes a todos, parece que llegue a tiempo para la hora del té, disculpen la repentina intromisión me sorprendió muchísimo que hayas podido descubrir tan pronto el plan de mi amigo, calculamos que lo resolverías mañana a la mañana pero no salió como lo esperábamos.

**Hillary:** Fancy Pants, y pensar que un viejo lobo de guerra estaría involucrado ¿acaso esto es traición a tu propio país?-enfurecida-

**Fancy Pants:** Si supieras todo lo que yo he visto entonces cambiarias de parecer, este tipo de unión es por el bien futuro del país, a veces uno tiene que arriesgar todo para salvar a su casa materna-enfurecido también-

**Hillary:** ¿Qué cosas viste?

**Fancy Pants:** Demasiadas pero puedo estar seguro que si consigo su apoyo podré proteger al país.

**Celestia:** Fancy sabes que te apoyo pero cuando se trata del mismo país no estoy dispuesta a tomar riesgos que arriesguen vidas de forma innecesaria, aún si amo con todo mi corazón a Dave.

**Dave:** …

**Rainbow Dash:** Estoy dispuesta a morir si se trata de mi país, te apoyo viejo del bigote extraño.

**Fluttershy:** Buueno si ese plan lo ideo Dave entonces no hay que temer.

**Spike:** No tengo problemas en seguir órdenes si son de Dave.

**Fancy Pants:** Chicos-llorando-muchas gracias puedo confiar en ustedes.

**Pinkie Pie:** Fancy Pants~~~(el ~ como si estuvieran diciendo algo alargando la última silaba o palabra o como si estuvieran colocando un tono gracioso)yo confiaré en usted porque se ve gracioso~ y parece que será algo divertido~

**Twilight:** Tengo mis dudas, lo inspeccionare pero cuando me entere que sus planes van en contra del país entonces me revelare y te destruiré.

**Rarity:** Mientras no sean feas las instalaciones y pueda seguir creando ropa de gran calidad iré.

**Applejack:** Yo te apoyo, sin embargo todavía sigo desconfiando de Dave y no creo que sea buena idea seguir con él pero no es como si yo lo conociera tan bien como para poder dudar de él.

**Dave:** Bueno luego tratare de convencerte Celestia pero me gustaría comenzar a contarles mi plan.

Discord ha comenzado a moverse mucho más rápido de lo que habíamos planeado, es posible que este fortaleciéndose más y más, sin embargo el "como" ha roto el sello que no le permitía moverse libremente es "desconocido"-mira a Celestia por el rabillo del ojo-pero no se preocupen es posible que trate de pelear contra ustedes luego de conocer la verdadera fuerza del enemigo de su enemigo, los cuatro lords elementales. Tenemos una carta de triunfo y esa es Fluttershy, ella es capaz de hacerle entender a Discord su verdadera bondad, pero es posible que se encuentre en peligro así que los vamos a fortalecer a todos ustedes.

Para comenzar les presentare a su nuevo líder… Fancy Pants.

**&amp;Todos están con la boca por los suelos&amp;**

**Fancy Pants:** Muchas gracias por su bienvenida tan extraña, si sé que fue muy extraña la presentación pero tuvimos que adelantarla, espero que pueda serles de ayuda así como espero que me ayuden-sonrisa sincera-.

**Dave:** Entiendo que estén muy confundidos por todo esto pero véanle el lado positivo podrán formar parte de una organización capaz de salvar a su mundo y vencer el mal, ósea yo.

**Hillary:** Viejo lobo de guerra, explicate.

**Fancy Pants:** Amber entiendo que seas informal conmigo porque nos conocimos en el instituto pero podrías dejar de llamarme "viejo lobo de guerra".

**Hillary:** Huh, pero si ese nombre te queda muy bien y lo sabes, recuerdas cuando el bravucón molestaba a un chicuelo y tú lo defendiste, o cuando te uniste al ejército para luchar y defender al reino.

**Fancy Pants:** Si lo recuerdo, esas luchas interminables contra el ejército del rey sombra fueron terribles y lo del chicuelo, solo estaba haciendo lo que correspondía.

**Kiyoshi:** Pues como están dándose los sucesos tendré que escapar de aquí, esto podría interferir con mis planes futuros-se levanta y en 0,10 seg llega a la ventana, entonces tanto Alonso, Fancy Pants y Dave estuvieron atentos a sus movimientos-.

**Alonso:** Madame ¿debería detener al chico?

**Hillary:** No lo hagas, deja que el entusiasmado Jake lo haga.

**&amp;Entonces Jake se levanta con la fuerza de sus piernas y en 0,15 seg le persiguió por el tejado de las casas. Saltaban de casa en casa como si fueran ninjas pero Jake apenas le podía seguir el paso a Kiyoshi, entonces empezó a pedirle a su collar ayuda&amp;.**

**Jake:** -agarrando su collar-Sé que esto puede ser repentino y egoísta pero debo pedirte algo collar, por favor ayudame a atrapar al chico extraño de sandalias raras para que pueda ayudarnos a vencer al mal, te lo suplico por favor-con la fuerza de su corazón-.

**Voz desconocida:** Entiendo, permíteme cumplir con tus deseos egoístas y tú cumple con los míos.

**Jake:** Entiendo.

**&amp;Entonces una luz blanquecina envuelve a Jake en el actual cuerpo humano y sus ojos se vuelven blancos&amp;.**

**Jake:** ¡Guau! Cuando pensaba que podía usar este cuerpo a voluntad ahora comprendo cuan equivocado estaba, se siente como si fuera mío.

**Voz desconocida:** Exacto y ahora tu cuerpo es mío también.

**Jake:** Eso es justo, muy bien demos lo mejor de nosotros para poder alcanzarle. Ah espera dime tu nombre.

**Gabriel:** Llamame Gabriel por favor, y yo te llamare Jake.

**Jake:** Entiendo voz del collar, usemos todo nuestro poder.

**&amp;Entonces a Jake le crecen las uñas negras y las de sus pies también, sus movimientos ya no son bruscos pero siguen siendo un poco rígidos, empieza a caminar en posición cuadrúpeda y corre como si fuera un animal persiguiendo a su presa. Poco a poco empieza a pisarle los talones a Kiyoshi, este se sorprende y es empujado por un manotazo suyo siendo enviado al suelo&amp;.**

**Kiyoshi:** Y pensar que tu fuerza actual es abrumadora.

**Jake:** Te equivocas, siento que apenas podré manejar este cuerpo a voluntad propia unos 5 minutos.

**Gabriel:** Estas en lo cierto, necesitas más entrenamiento para manejar mi cuerpo por más tiempo, pero aun así daré lo mejor de mí para ayudarte, pero deberás ayudarme.

**Jake:** ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

**Gabriel:** Por hoy intenta con alimentarme, estoy hambriento, siento como si no hubiera comido en unos 1000 años.

**Jake:** Veré lo que puedo hacer.

**Kiyoshi:** Luchemos Jake, he querido comprobar tu fuerza luego de golpear a Dave en el rostro, debes ser muy valiente muchacho.

**Jake:** Dejémonos de formalidades, porque si pierdes te unirás a **G.O.D.** sin rechistar y seremos amigos.

**Kiyoshi:** ¿Amigo? Nunca he tenido uno de esos pero un trato es un trato solo espero que no interfieras con mis planes.

**Jake:** De igual manera no quiero que interfieras con mis egoístas planes, vamos Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** Entendido.

** /uN2qLQHpWSk(Otra vez muchas gracias BronyDubs, por favor denle al like subscribanse si gustan)**

**&amp;Entonces Jake sale corriendo en apenas unos 0,10 segundos igualando la velocidad de Kiyoshi, este rápidamente desenfunda su espada y ejecuta una técnica&amp;.**

**Kiyoshi:** **[Doragonfuraito].**

**Jake:** Toma esto, **[Simple Scratch]**.

**&amp;Entonces el ataque de Jake choca con el espadazo de Kiyoshi de forma directa, surgen chispas feroces y ambos se ven empujados por el retroceso.**

**Empieza una serie de cortes consecutivos rápidos con una velocidad de 0,30 seg de ambos bandos mientras se movían en la oscura noche evitando destruir las casas alrededor. Sin embargo el manejo de la espada le jugaba una mala pasada a Jake que solo usaba fuerza bruta en sus golpes.**

**A sabiendas de esto Jake empezó a usar su propio sudor concentrándolo en sus manos y pies para poder cegar a Kiyoshi con la sustancia salada y mojar el suelo debajo de los pies del japonés.**

**Entonces para evitar que notara sus jugarretas lo distraía con múltiples ataques aleatorios dejando espacios abiertos que Kiyoshi aprovecho para acertarle un golpe mortal en su costado.**

**Jake escupiendo sangre paro su ataque pero se abalanzo hacia Kiyoshi rápidamente en una embestida, como el suelo estaba mojado Kiyoshi apenas pudo afirmar su pie y fue llevado al suelo por la fuerza bruta de Jake, tratando de disminuir los daños uso su espada para defenderse del ataque, pero esta termino partiéndose a la mitad enviándolo de lleno junto a Jake al piso.**

**Fueron los cinco minutos más rápidos del mundo, Jake se encontraba inconsciente pero Kiyoshi tenía su semblante alegre y tranquilo, cuando las chicas fueron a verlos él estaba meditando al lado del cuerpo del inconsciente Jake dando por terminada su batalla&amp;.**

**Rainbow Dash:** Ha-a-a perdido-decepcionada-.

**Pinkie Pie:** No puede ser, gano Kiyoshi.

**Twilight:** -acercándose al cuerpo de Jake, lo abofetea repetidas veces-¡No tenías que perder! Se supone que le ganarías y así seríamos amigos y nos uniríamos para vencer a Dave-llorando-.

**Jake:** ….-inconsciente-

**Gabriel:** Vamos despierte Jake, despierta has ganado, celebremos con un poco de comida y cerveza de malta.

**Jake:** ¿Gane? Pero si caí inconsciente es porque perdí.

**Gabriel:** No has perdido, solamente has llegado al límite del control de mi cuerpo, recuperare tu consciencia no te preocupes-entonces ocurre una sinapsis tan grande en su cerebro que despierta-.

**&amp;Jake despierta &amp;.**

**Jake:** Hola Twilig-recibe otra abofeteada tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente-.

**Gabriel:** -otra sinapsis de nuevo-.

**Twilight:** Jake has despertado, que bueno-deja caer su cuerpo rudamente contra el suelo-la próxima vez procura no caer inconsciente-se aleja y se limpia con un pañuelo-.

**Applejack:** -le da un fuerte golpe en su espalda-¡Colega! No te duermas en el trabajo que eso ensucia el nombre de la empresa-feliz mientras se coloca su sombrero-.

**Rarity:** -le da una toalla-Querido limpiate que debes mantener tu figura frente a tus clientes.

**Rainbow Dash:** -mirando a Kiyoshi-Hey baja de ahí has ganado, puedes irte.

**Kiyoshi:** -dando un increíble salto cayendo ileso al suelo-Te equivocas no he ganado, he perdido.

**Rainbow Dash:** ¿Cómo dices? Si todos vieron que quedaste ileso luego de la batalla.

**Kiyoshi:** -le muestra su espada rota-No tan ileso, mi honor y mi espada han sido destruidos, mi convicción para luchar ha sido despedaza por la suya, ha sido demostrado que él tiene una fuerte convicción para luchar por sus objetivos. Yo que he vivido creyendo que mi fuerza era suficiente para realizar mis objetivos, él llego y me aplasto no con fuerza sino con una gran convicción de pelea, dispuesto a dañarse en tal extremo para vencerme.

He perdido por primera vez y todo mi ser ha quedado destruido, me gustaría estar con ustedes y así otro día luchar contra ti Jake, y vencerte-cierra su puño con fuerza mientras mira a Jake feliz-.

**Jake:** Trato hecho-le da la mano y Kiyoshi levanta al Jake sentado-.

**&amp;En la casa de Hillary&amp;**

**Hillary:** Has elegido bien a tus peones Dave.

**Dave:** Lo siento no son peones sino empleados y lo hice para Fancy Pants.

**Fancy Pants:** Es cierto, pero viendo desde otro punto de vista, ellos son perfectos para poder proteger al mundo, gracias por tu apoyo Hillary y princesa Celestia-las miraba feliz-.

**Hillary** **y Celestia:** Estamos contentas de ayudar, en especial si se trata de proteger al mundo.

**Celestia:** Es genial contar con buenos y poderosos cadetes.

**Hillary:** Es cierto Celestia, me han abierto los ojos, por fin nuestro reino será capaz de demostrarle al mundo que juntos podemos crear un mundo de paz.

**Dave:** Muy pronto serán capaces de proteger a su gente y de evitar la ira de ÉL.

**Hillary:** En fin, no me gusta nada no conocer los planes a llevarse a cabo.

**Celestia:** No eres la única, ni a mí me los cuenta.

**Dave:** Solo es necesario que yo y Fancy conozcamos los planes, lo único que tienen que hacer ustedes es instruir a los niños para que no sean contaminados por la maldad, no quiero ver a tan agradables chicos ser llevados por el camino de la destrucción, tal como lo hicieron mis compañeros.

**&amp;Desde el horizonte se veía el sol salir poco a poco por el poder del cuerno de la princesa Celestia, mientras que la Luna se ocultaba en el occidente por el poder del cuerno de la princesa Luna&amp;**

**Hillary:** Alonso.

**Alonso:** Si madame.

**Hillary:** Prepara el desayuno por favor, y en grandes cantidades ese chico debe de tener hambre.

**Alonso:** Como usted ordene-se dirige a la cocina-.

**Dave:** Bueno Fancy, vamos a preparar la base.

**Fancy Pants:** Estoy de acuerdo, nos vamos Amber.

**Hillary:** Tú siempre te vas viejo, siempre me abandonas en el peor momento-frustrada y enojada-.

**Fancy Pants:** Como tú has dicho, los lobos somos solitarios y los viejos lobos como yo nos vamos en busca de un lugar para dormir otra vez-se retira-.

**Hillary:** Ese inútil, siempre se va y nunca me escucha-enojada mientras hace un puchero-.

**Celestia:** Sigues enamorada no Hillary-la mira con sarcasmo-.

**Hillary:** Las mujeres como yo siempre terminamos amando a alguien así, que fastidio.

¿Cómo es tu relación con Dave?

**Celestia:** Pues, él todavía no me ama de verdad, apenas si caminamos juntos, ni siquiera nos hemos besado, pero entiendo que quiere ir despacio para conocernos mejor-mirando al lugar donde antes estaba su amado con una sonrisa-.

**&amp;Entran los chicos y sienten el delicioso olor de un desayuno matutino a las 6 de la mañana&amp;.**

**AÑO: 700 MES: Jamelgunio DÍA: 03**

**&amp;La mesa estaba servida, Hillary y Celestia ya estaban sentadas mientras que Alonso esperaba pacientemente a los invitados.**

**Al llegar a la mesa los chicos se maravillan por la gran cantidad de comida, huevos revueltos, fritos, cocidos, semi cocidos, pan tostado, pie/pasteles de manzana, frituras de manzana, tarta de frutas y vegetales, omelets, panqueques con miel, jarras de jugo de naranja, cerveza de malta y sidra de manzana, y carne de todos los tamaños dirigidas a un solo sitio, un solo asiento&amp;.**

**Alonso:** Joven Jake, por favor siente aquí-dirigiéndolo al asiento con platos de carne-.

**Jake:** Pero si soy vegetariano-las chicas se veían consternadas por tanta carne-aparte las chicas también son vegetarianas, servir carne en una situación así ¿no es extraño?

**Alonso:** Se equivoca, no es para usted es para su artefacto ¿piensa cumplir la promesa que hizo con él?¿Cumplirás tu promesa o no lo harás?

Él cumplió con tu deseo egoísta, ahora te toca a ti hacerlo.

**Jake:** No soy un hombre que rompe promesas pero esto…

**Gabriel:** Hazlo Jake, ahora estas en mi cuerpo, así es como funcionan los artefactos. Ellos tienen el alma de un ser por lo que te permite transformarte en ellos cuando lo uses.

Sin embargo todo tu cuerpo se verá cambiado, tus órganos, piel, ojos, etc., el artefacto utilizará tu cuerpo para cambiarlo en el "cuerpo" original del alma, a cambio de ello tendrás el control del cuerpo en su totalidad y el alma te obedecerá, a veces.

**Jake:** Entonces como mi cuerpo ha sido transformado en tu "cuerpo" ¿si no consumo carne moriré por agotamiento?

**Gabriel:** Exacto, y no solo eso sino que las habilidades del ser cuando estaba vivo te pertenecerán, sin embargo si pierdes el alma cuando usas el artefacto morirás ya que no es tu cuerpo sino el del alma.

**Jake:** O sea que tengo el control de este cuerpo pero no es mío por lo que si pierdo el alma de este cuerpo moriré aún si mi alma está intacta, ya veo; Dave has creado algo muy divertido.

Ah una pregunta ¿Por qué si estoy hablando contigo nadie puede escuchar nuestra conversación?

**Gabriel:** Porque estamos hablando mediante nuestras almas, por eso me es tan sencillo hablarte sin tener miedo que alguien nos escuche.

**Jake:** Bueno si es así entonces disfrutemos de este banquete.

Alonso, comeré todo esto.

**Alonso:** …Muchas gracias joven Jake, espero que mi cocina no le decepcione-feliz-.

**Jake:** Tranquilo tengo tanta hambre que podría comer un caballo.

**Todos en la sala:**-sus caras estaban tan asustadas que casi mueren-.

**Jake:** -con una sonrisa-Es solo un chistee, es broma.

**Spike:** Bueno dejémonos de tanta cháchara y comamos.

**Gabriel:** Jake, te doy un consejo.

**Jake:** Te escucho.

**Gabriel:** Antes de comer agradece por la comida, tendrá muchísimo más sabor y alguien allí estará muy feliz.

**Jake:** Ok, lo haré, aunque es muy extraño.

-juntaba sus puño cerrado junto a su mano abierta mientras se agacha-¡Gracias por la comida!

Todos: ¡Muchas gracias!.

**&amp;En algún lugar del mundo&amp;**

**Dave:** -extremadamente feliz-Se ha acordado, buen muchacho.

**Fancy Pants:** -también extremadamente feliz-¡Lo ha hecho! ¿Crees que se merezca algo Dave?

**Dave:** -sigue feliz-¡Exacto! Ese muchacho, hace mucho que alguien no me agradece. Te mereces esto, por tu arduo trabajo-entonces de su mano sale volando una bola de cinco colores, amarrillo, verde, marrón, rosado y azul. Dejando un haz de luces de los colores mencionados, dirigiéndose hacia Jake mientras brilla en una extraña luz azul-.

**Dave:** Me agradas muchacho, me agradas. Solo sé paciente y triunfarás.

/Tm4Lp7A-75U(No me digan que no les surge de nuevo la nostalgia, yo he llorado con esta canción D':)

**Hola muchachos no estoy muerto que lo sepan XD #.# Hasta otra.**


	9. ¡ANUNCIO RELEVANTE!

¡Anuncio Relevante!

Hola chicos, esto es demasiado diferente a lo que suelo hacer perooo es necesario.

En fin va a ser un anuncio corto pero nada más; les daré una noticia buena y mala: la serie tendrá un reinicio enorme. Este reinicio abarcará a "toda" la serie en general, es decir que incluso los personajes y trama serán cambiadas.

Siento hacer esto de forma tan repentina sin embargo era necesario tanto para la historia como para mí, con esto digo que lo necesitaba para poder acomodar las ideas relacionadas con esta historia. Lamento si es muy confuso muchachos, me disculpo con aquellos quienes les gustaba la historia, estoy muy agradecido con ustedes chicos ya que eran los únicos que leían lo que escribía, ahg me siento culpable pero lo dicho hecho y ya.

Me despido a todo esto queridos del alma; como había dicho tenía que ser corto esta noticia ¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Estoy verdaderamente agradecido por todo su amor, nos estaremos viendo en otra historia con otros personajes pero con el mismo sujeto tras el computador! ¡UN SALUDO!


End file.
